The One
by HimeMurasakiPrincess
Summary: Fuyuhiko Usami is known best by many as being a manipulative and cold hearted man who would do anything to get what he wants. Is it even remotely possible that he of all people would find love? Will a young woman who is his complete polar opposite be able to teach him something such as how to love someone?
1. A Chance Meeting

**A/N: So here's story I've been thinking of writing for a while. And I know what you're all thinking lol. I'm still working on Betrayal but I really prefer to write those chapters really long. Here's one I can just relax on the length. Still working on a few chapters for my last story but I just couldn't resist starting this one. When I wrote a Betrayal Chapter where Fuyuhiko finally got rid of Masayoshi (assuming you read it lol) I realized the potential for how sexy he could be! For weeks I was telling myself "I'm not gonna post it yet", "I'm not gonna post it yet", "I will wait until I FINISH betrayal"**

 **buuuuuuuuut I woke up and I was just like screw it. I can't keep it in anymore. I'll really try to post a chapter of betray this week but in the mean time i hope you all at least try to give this story a chance. I hope you enjoy a little at least :o**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon in Tokyo. The setting sun cast shadows of orange and yellow along the streets which were still busy with people going to and from places and talking with others around them. Everyone, everything was so alive. People were going about with their daily lives, caught up in their own worlds, as was another average young woman who quickly found herself briskly walking through the streets at a much faster pace than those around her. Her shoes pattered beneath her, barely a blur in her eyes. She stopped and leaned against a random shop window, out of breath. She'd already ran over twenty minutes to get to this point. She looked at her watch and groaned. It was nearly six. When had it gotten so late? Her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her want to groan again. It had to be her boss. This was the third day in row she was late coming in. The damn job was already so far away from the train station and she didn't even have a car. What was she supposed to do? The young woman really thought that taking the night shift would really help with her schedule. Being a full time pharmacy student and having to work full time to pay her bills…what a life. And she didn't even want to get started on how much debt she would have after school. She breathed in and out a few times, pushing her wavy chestnut hair out of her face. Less than five seconds later, it made its way back into her face. She let out a silent aggravated yell. She couldn't even get her _hair_ right. Walking, she began fishing in her pocket for a hair tie. She usually stuck a few in there anyway. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that her fingers were coming up empty. This had really been a rotten day.

She pushed her hair out of her face and kept moving. The restaurant where she worked was still another twenty minute walk…maybe ten in she ran. But damn…she was already out of shape enough. Was there any need to flaunt it to the rest of the world? She topped and stretched her arms, calming herself down just a bit. There had to be a rainbow at the end this godforsaken seemingly never ending and annoying difficult road called her own damn life. She had been taking care of herself since she could remember. No way that something as small as a little job was going to get in her way. She only had one more year of pharmacy school anyway. She should be able to survive until then. Her ember colored eyes winced slightly, as she once again began her daily habit of worrying about her unsure future. She wondered how long it would be after graduation until she actually _did_ find a job. Did she even have enough savings to last for about eight months? Her feet moved faster to, now wanting to get to work as soon as possible. Crap…she really did need this job.

The woman stopped again, repositioning the armful of books in her hands. Since she was running, she was holding them so tight to her chest to make sure they didn't fall that it was not beginning to hurt. She could already feel one beginning to slip again. The young woman leaned against an outside table and blew hair out of her face. Again, she pulled the books in close to keep them from falling. She started to feel a slight ache on the same place. That would definitely leave a mark sooner or later this week. As she walked, the streets looked so much more crowded than before. People must be getting ready to go home from their jobs…unlike her. Lucky already put together jerks. She sighed, feeling the books weighing in her arms. No way she could run anymore or else she'd drop her textbooks. And they were too expensive for that. Her phone vibrated again in her pocket. That damn boss of hers. The woman sighed, breaking into a light jog. She had stopped so many times already because of all the weight. It had to be like six thirty now. She couldn't get fired. Not when the restaurant was her only source of income. Her feet moved faster

People passed by her, quickly disappearing behind her as she moved. Her work place was less than six blocks away from where she was. Is half an hour really that late? She guessed she should have called or texted, even when she was running like hell the minute she was finished with her classes. She was already out breath but she kept moving this time. As long as she wasn't an hour late, she should be fine. She could still make it. Ugh…she wondered how long it would take for her to get another job if she did happen to get fired. Damn job. Damn school. Damn, stupid, stupid life obstacles. The woman was now half walking, half running to get to her job. She quickly passed a large building or shop. She didn't really know which. The young woman was in so much of a hurry now that she didn't even notice one the doors opening in front of her. She didn't have time to stop when a man walked out through the door, his back towards her. She ran face first into the tall man's shoulder, making him lose balance. He grunted from the impact, and they both lost their balance. Books and pads scattered on the ground, while papers flew in the air around both of them. She briefly heard the sound of something made of glass breaking. Uh oh. That definitely wasn't hers. She wondered if she could talk her way out of this one.

Her nose was hit with a pleasant scent of what had to be some kind of expensive cologne. The word she would use to describe it was intoxicating. The young woman looked up, her ears ready to receive a cursing out from a stranger. They were both obviously on the ground. She had landed on top of the man and hadn't even realized that she was gripping his shirt. She quickly squirmed away slightly to give him some room. The man was sitting on the ground rubbing his head. The woman wondered if he hit it. She was in no financial state to get hit in the face with a lawsuit. He was wearing a suit…and expensive one…damn…if he had a career she wondered how long he would bitch about her running into him. Along with that, his black trench coat pooled around them, one that was now most likely dirty from the fall. Not mention she was still kneeling on it. She backed away further. As she did so, she felt something poking her thigh. Reaching down, she picked up a pair of dark shades, also probably costing a pretty penny. They were probably his. And of course, one the lenses just _had_ to be cracked.

The man rubbed his face one more time and slowly glanced up at her. He had dark hair, which was perfectly groomed. Not to long yet not too short. His face showed subtle hints of wrinkles yet at the same time it still retained much of its youthfulness. He was definitely an old man but…his face…she couldn't deny how chiseled it was. Perfectly sculpted with a prominent, sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. Every one of his facial features were strong and defined. The man had a serious face but his expression wasn't unkind, his dark grey eyes nonchalantly returned her gaze like he didn't even care that she had just run into him. There was no denying that he was disgustingly handsome for his age…whatever it was. She realized that she was still holding his glasses. The woman pushed them towards him, his large hands taking them in his own a moment later. She was about to say something when she let out a gasp, realizing on horror that everything in her arms were now scattered all across the street.

"My books!", the woman let out, hurriedly grabbing what she could. Her note outlines, the rough draft for her thesis…they were everywhere now. She couldn't afford to lose anything. The man in front of her seemed to look at her for another moment before slowly rising to his feet. She wanted to at least say sorry but she had to make sure she got everything first. She stacked five of her books at her feet. There was still one missing. She looked around for a few moments before seeing that it was close to the man's feet. As she reached to pick it up, her hair stood on end when she saw a shoe suddenly step on it. She angrily looked up to see that it was the same guy. Now she was beginning to get upset. Even if she did bump into him, that didn't give him the right to do that to her things.

"What do you think you're doing?", she asked, angrily. She was a little taken aback to see the man smiling somewhat goofily.

"Nothing. I just decided that I'd help you with your things", the man said, still smiling.

"Then move your damn foot", the woman said, standing up to face him. The man furrowed his eye brows but didn't break his smile.

"The youth these days. No respect for their elders. I'm assisting you even when you were the one who ran into me. I haven't even gotten an apology", he said. He had a deep voice.

"And you're not going to get it now", the young woman said, crossing her arms. The man let out a laugh.

"You remind me of someone, you know…a kid just like you. Always running around in hurry, not really knowing what you're going to do next, and at times inconveniencing others in the process", he said, looking at her. He was still smiling but not in the same way as before. How could a nice looking old man like this talk like this?

"Excuse me", the woman said, rolling her eyes.

"But I didn't ask for a story about someone you used to know. I just want you to move your foot so I can leave. I'm getting a bit sick looking at you", she said. And she was telling the truth. With every passing moment, she was getting more and more pissed. Whenever when she would get angry, she would scream and lash out like a child. She was doing her best to hold it in. Doing that would only give this annoying old man something to talk about.

"Look, just move out the way so I can leave, alright?", she said, rubbing her head. She was already tired.

"Such a kid. A young lady like yourself and yet you still don't know how behave like an adult", the man said, smiling a bit more. It was then that she didn't think she could stop herself. He was talking entirely too much.

"Can't even look where you're going", he said. The woman's brow twitched in annoyance, finally letting go of her emotions.

" _You're_ the idiot who doesn't even know to face the street when you're walking! What, were you walking backwards coming out of the store?", she said childishly, pointing at him. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket again, reminding her that she was still late. Damn. Damn. Damn. The young woman was so annoyed now and he was just standing there just…looking down on her. He probably already had his life together with a career and a family of his own, meeting all of his responsibilities. And here he was berating her like he knew her entire life story. Her face was red with agitation. She wasn't proud of what happen next...not in the least.

"Move!", she said, annoyed. She put her hands against his chest, in hopes of getting his foot away from her textbook. She must have pushed harder than she thought she did, because the man ended up on the ground again. She winced, realizing what she had done. Had she really just pushed an old man down…intentionally this time? Around her, people were already beginning to stare and chatter. She quickly grabbed her book and put in her arms. She could still feel her phone vibrating. How long had the manager been calling? Just how late was she? The woman gritted her teeth, annoyed. This damn old man…it was his fault. He had managed to make her even more late than she already was. She pulled her books in closer and walked past the man she had just pushed. A moment later, she stopped and turned back to the older man, not being able to resist.

"You…stupid old geezer!", she shouted childishly. She then faced forward, sprinting as fast as she could to get to work. She wasn't able to get the image of the man's surprised face out of her head, making her giggle the rest of the way in triumph.

* * *

As she wiped mopped the floors, the young woman grimaced, thinking of the chewing out her boss, the manager had given her an hour earlier. Her boss had told her all the same things he usually did. How she was late for the umpteenth since she started. How she sometimes had a tendency to mess up people's orders. That she should he grateful for even managing to snag a job like this. Blah blah blah. It was the same old thing. The funny thing was that couldn't help but notice how even though he was supposedly lecturing her, his eyes were focused on her chest for the majority of the conversation. What a creep. That hadn't changed either. As soon as she found another job that was close to her apartment, she was going to jump ship. It was a good thing that the managers never stayed on the overnight shifts. No way in hell she would be able to deal with that. She sighed. Wanting to quit her job but having to stay because she needed the cash…what a cruel world. She passed the mop over another area of the floor, making sure it was cleaned thoroughly. A few feet away, she could hear her coworker laughing in a corner. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. The slim, dark haired girl shimmied her way over to her, wiping any tables that were in her path. She wiped one last table and turned to her.

"Natsumi, how much are you trying to piss off Ogawa-san?", she asked, done with laughing. She looked a bit more worried for her. Natsumi shrugged.

"I wasn't. I just came in late", she said.

"For like the third time", Meiko said, leaning against a table.

"I know. I know. It's just school, you know. It's pretty tough", Natsumi said.

Meiko twirled her dark bangs between her fingers.

"Can't you just take fewer classes?", she asked.

"No. I need to finish school this year. The sooner I do, the sooner I can get away from our creep manager", Natsumi said.

"Hey, no argument there", Meiko agreed.

"Something seriously wrong with that guy", she said.

"I'm just lucky that you're his favorite, not me", she said.

"Gee thanks", Natsumi said, putting the mop in the bucket.

"Oh…sorry", Meiko said, giving a slight bow. Natsumi couldn't help but laugh a bit. Meiko could really get on her nerves at times but she knew she wouldn't trade her for another best friend.

"So how is your schooling anyway?", Natsumi asked.

"Slow because I'm not trying to kill myself like you are", Meiko said.

"Hey, I'm trying to save myself. Remember? Horrible, pain in the ass manager?", Natsumi said, gesturing with her hands.

"Yeah but when do you have time for a love life?", Meiko asked.

Natsumi made a face.

"Who needs it?", she asked.

"Meiko waived a finger in front of her.

"Tsk. Tsk. All work and no play…"

"Will make me filthy rich one fateful day", Natsumi finished

"And it rhymes so….has to be true, right?", she said.

"Ugh…you're such a workaholic", Meiko said, wiping another table. She stacked a few chairs on top.

"Just trying to make a life for myself", Natsumi said.

"Making a life does not equate to working yourself to death", the short dark haired girl said, waving her sprat bottle in the air.

"You're more than pretty enough. Can't you just get by on your looks?", she asked.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?", Natsumi grumbled.

"No. it's a valid question", the other girl said. Meiko couldn't help but take a step back and admire her friend of six years. Even in her uniform, the young woman's elegant curves still protruded through her clothes, all of which were complimented by her soft skin, flawless despite all the junk she ate in hopes of saving money. Her long chestnut hair was in a braid, elegantly trailing its way down her back. And her eyes…they were something that Meiko had never seen. Such an unusual color, nearly impossible to look away from. Lovely face, amazing features, and a sultry body…the only thing that wasn't matching up was her personality. Stubborn as hell and too witty for her own good. Meiko was ninety five percent sure that that was the reason why she never had a boyfriend, despite all the guys that came up to her.

"Have you thought of dancing", Meiko asked, jokingly.

"Go wipe the rest of the damn tables", Natsumi said, throwing a towel at her friend.

"So touchy", Meiko said.

"You're such a perfectionist. Maybe you should try being punctual too", she said.

"Well I wouldn't have _been_ as late if some old man hadn't gotten in my way", Natsumi said, splashing the mop around in the water.

"Did you really pick a fight with the elderly? Isn't that like jail time or something?", Meiko asked.

"He started it!", Natsumi said.

Meiko raised an eye brow.

"Wow. Really?", she said, thinking of how much her friend could sound like a kid sometimes.

"What happened then?", she asked, now feeling curious. Natsumi looked away for a moment.

"I…uh…ran into him and knocked him over", she finally said, mopping another spot.

Meiko let out another laugh.

"So you pushed an old man over and still think you're right?", she asked, giggling.

"I was going to say sorry", Natsumi said.

"But you didn't", Meiko said, nearly musically.

"That stupid old guy stepped on my things when I didn't say it fast enough", Natsumi pressed.

"Well that definitely doesn't sound nice". Meiko agreed.

"Exactly. Just because he's old doesn't mean he can be such a rude little…shit", Natsumi said.

"Nice choice of words", her friend added.

"Hey you weren't there. I bet you would have used much worse words to describe him", Natsumi said.

"And that's why you're late? You were standing in the street just arguing with some old dude?", Meiko laughed.

"Why didn't you just leave?", she asked, leaning on her hands.

"He wouldn't move his damn foot…", Natsumi said.

"Well damn. What'd you do after that then?", Meiko asked. Natsumi looked away and coughed nervously, feeling ashamed of what she was going to say.

"I…pushed him back down, grabbed my things, and then ran the rest of way here", Natsumi said.

"Mika Natsumi, you really do have a way with men", Meiko said, letting out a laugh. This time Natsumi couldn't help but join in.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	2. Going Out

**A/N: So here's the next chapter for my story. I hope you give it a chance :)**

* * *

The next day, there was a cloudy overcast hovering above the city. The city air was cool and moist, perhaps foreseeing that the rest of the week would be just as dreary. Nonetheless, the streets of Tokyo were just as busy as the way they were before, and simply much like they always were. Countless people had destinations to reach and work to do. A building in the heart of Tokyo seemed to stand high above the rest, nearly reaching the thick clouds that were above. The height of the building matched with the company's reputation and status. In the city of Tokyo, the Usami Corporation really did seem to tower above everything else, as none other could seem to even come close to competing with their business. Its strong concrete walls and seemingly limitless height could only be achieved by such a select few. Inside the company building on the first floor, a large window looked down at the bust streets of the city, everything from its perspective insignificant and smaller than a spec. Standing in front of the large window was an older dark haired man wearing a perfectly crisp black suit. It was none other than the company's owner Fuyuhiko Usami.

He blankly looked down at the moving dots that were people going about their business. The man was deep in thought. The elderly Usami took a breath out and grabbed onto the base of his tie, loosening it. He was feeling suffocated, much like he always did after such a long day at work. Earlier today, he'd had a meeting with another large company in the district to discuss a possible merger contract. Fuyuhiko knew that the merging of the companies would increase the profits of the Usami Corporation by a very large amount but he was also well aware that the Sanchi Corp would be receiving the greatest benefit. One of his pet peeves were those who sought to rely on the strength of others to make their way in life, and he knew Sanchi Corporation was doing exactly that. For months…no for a few years now, the owner had been trying to convince Fuyuhiko to do business with the company. He admitted that the company had its strong points but he didn't see anything particularly special about it. Their figures never really increased until they merged with another company a few months ago. And now they want to merge with the Usami Company? Fuyuhiko had already guessed that their numbers were beginning to fall again…and he was right. Haruhiko had already confirmed it a few weeks ago. He rubbed his chin. The elderly Usami could either choose to do business with them or reject the offer. It was also quite possible that he could do work with them for a while and then simply buy their company later on…but he guessed that would make it much too easy for them.

Fuyuhiko already had to sit through a meeting with the owner of the company. He sighed again and sadly grinned. Damn. He couldn't even remember the man's name. However, Fuyuhiko did recall the man's overly earnest and too cocky attitude of his. He had actually brought a contract with on which his information was already filled out and already had an ex marking where his signature would go. He was so brazen…and also very, very foolish. Had he really expected him to sign his company to a partnership that easily? Fuyuhiko had gone through too much to get his hands on it. He remembered when he was barely in his twenties and his father had pushed a picture of a woman towards him, and simple told him that she was going to be his wife. But of course, being the obedient and power driven person that he was at the age, he willingly went along with. He had even come to acquire some feelings for the woman, despite his lack of feelings initially…and then she cheated on him. Good thing he was able to get a great consolation prize…the Usami Corporation that is. Now after all that work…how could he make careless decisions in such business matters? He was definitely going to say no to Sanchi's offer. There was really no point in it. Plus, he didn't much care for someone trying to use him or his company to get what they wanted. He'd just send them a farewell basket and be done with it. Fuyuhiko glanced towards the door at the sound of footsteps silently walking towards him. He already knew who it was. The elderly Usami turned to see his eldest son Haruhiko standing in front of him, cold faced and reserved as always.

"Yamashita called the line again", Haruhiko said.

"Don't secretaries usually do such tasks?", Fuyuhiko asked, rubbing his forehead.

"The secretary did call. I took her messages. Afterwards, Yamashita called himself", his son said.

"I told him you were away from the headquarters at the moment", Haruhiko said, walking closer.

Fuyuhiko nodded.

"Good. I will not do any sort of business with his company", he voiced.

"Should I prepare the basket?", Haruhiko asked.

"Maybe. Or I might call him myself. He's not the kind who gets a hint when given", the older man said.

"Understood. I will continue taking his calls until you're ready to reject the offer", the Usami son said.

He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Their numbers have dropped again, this time by a larger amount", he said.

Fuyuhiko chuckled. So they were looking for a way out of another one of their holes they'd made…Fuyuhiko thought it would be better to make it bigger rather than helping to fill it up. Let the bad and useless drop through.

"Don't worry. We will not let this company go down with them. Schedule a conference call for me. You can call the other company merged with them…I think it's time we should take the weight off their shoulders. He already knew Haruhiko knew what he meant.

"Done", he said, placing a few papers on his desk.

Fuyuhiko glanced at his son. He was so efficient and more than intelligent to take over his company after he retired. All of the aspects of running a business and increasing profits…he knew them like his lung knew how to take in air. It just came naturally to him…but Fuyuhiko already knew that his son wanted other things, much like Akihiko had. He wondered how long it would be until Haruhiko broke free of him like his second son had. Though his oldest had not all out rebelled against him like Akihiko had…he had cut him off emotionally. Haruhiko never spoke a work to him unless it had something to do with the company. Their relationship with each other…with both of his sons had been this way for as long as he could remember. When Haruhiko was first born, he had told himself that he would make an effort to be completely different than how his own father acted towards his son. But life just got in the way, much like it always did. Like his father before him, Fuyuhiko was nearly completely absent from his two sons' lives, which resulted in the estrangement from Haruhiko and the hatred from Akihiko. He admit…it made him sad at times…but this was the way things were now…how they'd always be. In another moment, Haruhiko was gone, once again leaving Fuyuhiko to think of pointless things from his past.

* * *

It was 6pm sharp when Tanaka called to pick him up out front. He was always so punctual when it came to doing errands for him. A small smile spread its way across his lips, thinking of him. Fuyuhiko had tried for the fifth time to give the man a raise since working for his family, but Tanaka rejected the offer. Apparently, he was satisfied with simply serving the Usami household, as he had done for over thirty years. He was the most loyal man Fuyuhiko had ever met. It was the reason he thought of Tanaka as a friend, rather than just his butler. He took a few moments to gather his things, making sure he had brought copies of important documents that he would have to look over later. He rubbed his forehead, tiredly when he felt the full weight of the papers in his briefcase. He wondered what time he would be able to get to sleep tonight. Once he was done, Fuyuhiko walked through the doors of his spacious office and towards the elevator. As he made his way through the halls, employees politely bowed and bid him good evenings. Feeling extremely drained after the long day, Fuyuhiko could only smile and wave to them. As the elevator made its way down to the first floor, he rubbed his neck which had been aching since earlier this morning. The man didn't know if it was because he had been working too hard or if it was simply because he was getting up in age. His body had seemed to becoming increasingly stiff and painful, especially in the last couple of weeks. And of course, Tanaka had taken notice and had been insisting on him seeing his physician for it….and he would…right after he closed these deals and took care of Sanchi. Fuyuhiko quickly walked through the exit and breathed a sigh of relief once he felt the cool air hitting his face. Tananka had the car parked a few feet away. He waved once before walking over and getting in the back seat. Once he closed the door and felt the comfortable seat against his back, he leaned into the fabric and closed his eyes. Fuyuhiko was already so tired. He wondered if he would even be able to get an hour of work done before falling asleep.

"Hard day, Fuyuhiko-sama?", Tanaka asked, from the front seat.

"Harder than most", Fuyuhiko answered.

Tanaka nodded and pulled the car into the seat. Usually, he would ask where Fuyuhiko would like to go after work, but it was clear that the only place he wanted to go was home. The car made a turn onto the main road towards the direction of home. Fuyuhiko was already about to nod off in the back seat when he heard Tanaka's voice.

"Fuyuhiko-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you when you're so tired but have you seen the doctor about the pain yet?", Tanaka asked. The elderly Usami could already hear the concern in his voice.

Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Not yet. I'll go in couple of weeks", he said.

"Alright. Even at your age, you still put in such long hours. Please be sure to take care of your health", Tanaka said, making another turn.

The elderly Usami raised a brow.

"Are you calling me old, Tanaka-san?", he asked, chuckling.

He smiled more when he heard his old friend make a flustered noise. Tanaka was so easy to tease.

"Certainly not, sir. I simply meant that…you're not the same age you were twenty years ago", the butler said.

"So you are calling me old", Fuyuhiko said, laughing.

"I said it more politely", Tanaka said.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty", Fuyuhiko said.

"And I appreciate that", Tanaka said. He paused for another moment before speaking again.

"Have you had any pain in your hands today?", Tanaka asked.

Fuyuhiko looked down at his bandaged hands that covered the scratches he had gotten the day before after encountering a very rude young woman. He rubbed his head, remembering. She was carrying an armful of books and had ran straight into him without warning. Unfortunately, being the old man that he was…there was no way for him to keep his balance. Even after they both fell, the only thing she was seemed concerned about were her textbooks. What really caught him off guard was the utter defiance she showed him, not even willing to properly apologize to him. And her eyes…like liquid fire…they didn't show anything other than annoyance and disrespect. Most people who walked up to him, even if they didn't know who he was, ever treated him like that. Fuyuhiko had been told on countless occasions that he had an intimidating presence yet she seemed completely unaffected by it. She had basically called him an idiot and completely told him off in the most insulting way. It must be nice to be young…so full of life and enthusiasm. He could vaguely remember the time when he too was once like that. Suddenly, he found himself wondering what kind of person she was to be able to treat him in the manner, showing a complete disregard for who he was. The young woman definitely had to be the kind who would not back down from any kind of person who was standing in her way…which included him also apparently. Fuyuhiko was still in a slight state of shock after she pushed him down. He had to use his hands to catch himself, which was the reason for the marks on his skin. The second he got into the car, Tanaka had been frantic, asking why his hands were bleeding all over the seats. He rushed them both straight home to tend to them. As soon as he thought about it, he felt one of the larger cuts stinging. He'd have to have Tanaka disinfect them again for him tonight.

"Just some stinging on occasion", Fuyuhiko answered, squeezing one of his hands. They were already beginning to itch.

"Allow me to look at them later tonight", Tanaka said, as if reading his mind.

"Thank you", Fuyuhiko said, leaning back in his seat. As he did so, he suddenly heard the sound of Tanaka sniffing. That was then followed by a loud sneeze from the driver's seat.

"Tanaka-san, are you sick?", Fuyuhiko asked.

"No. My throat's just been acting up lately", the butler said.

"It should be fine in a few days", he said.

"Days off are legal in Japan, you know", Fuyuhiko said.

"That's quite all right. I'm feeling fine. Really", Tanaka answered. A second later, he sneezed three more times.

"Of course you are", Fuyuhiko said. They had been driving smoothly and heard barely passed and cars for the next fifteen minutes. He knew that there was nearing the Usami estate, which was located where few could afford to live in the area. The car pulled onto the familiar and perfectly paved drive way they led up to the mansion. Fuyuhiko could see the lush and well taken care of plants surrounding the area. Glancing to his far left, the elderly Usami could see the cherry blossom tree that had been on the property since he was a young man. There were so many useless and old memories surrounding the tree. It was a place he would often seek solitude when he was too immature to deal with his demanding life. Fuyuhiko was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the car park. Another moment later, he saw Tanaka making him way towards the passenger door to open it for him, but he had to keep stopping to sneeze and cough. Why wouldn't the man just admit to feeling under the weather? Fuyuhiko finally opened his own door himself and stepped outside of the vehicle. He could see the butler wiping his nose with his handkerchief. He man eye contact with his friend but didn't say anything, and instead raised a brow, to let him know that he would have to admit to being sick sooner or later. They both walked towards the front door. As Tanaka was about to open the door, another sneeze escaped his mouth. Fuyuhiko reached out and opened the door for the butler, gesturing him inside. He saw Tanaka blush slightly, clearly embarrassed that the person he was working for was the one opening doors for him. As Fuyuhiko closed the door behind him, Tanaka coughed again.

"Fuyuhiko-sama, when would you like me to-", the butler began.

"Ami", Fuyuhiko said, turning to see one of the female workers watering one of the plants.

"Yes?", the woman answered.

"Could you please see, Tanaka-san to his room please? He's feeling under the weather", Fuyuhiko said.

"Sir, I'm-", Tanaka began but was caught off by a fit of coughing.

"You can take at least one night off. Go straight to bed", Fuyuhiko said.

"But your cuts…", Tanaka said. He sneezed a few more times.

"I'm sure I can manage for one night", Fuyuhiko said, squeezing his hand again.

Ami quickly took hold of Tanaka's arm and gently led him in the direction of his sleeping quarters. It was few moments before he could bring himself to actually go with her.

"I put some antiseptic in your medicine cabinet". Tanaka said, coughing again.

"You have to...", he went on and sneezed.

"Wash in warm water…and then wait to put it on…and", the man coughed again.

"Fresh bandages securely wrapped", Fuyuhiko finished for him. His friend was such a worrywart. Did he really think that he was so useless? He waved one final time at his friend, who then disappeared around the hall a moment later. He lingered for a bit longer before turning towards the staircase. As he made his way up them, he couldn't stop a yawn from finally coming out of his mouth. It may be better for him to just go to sleep and then wake up early to get a head start on work. Once he was inside his room, he unbuttoned his blazer and set it on the chair near the door. His room was very large and comfortable, with an impeccable layout of furniture that enhanced the relaxing ambiance. Fuyuhiko quickly undid his suffocating tie and threw it in the chair as well. He then rolled up his sleeves and headed for his large bathroom. The antiseptic and bandages were right Tanaka had said they were. He grabbed them and then made turned to the sink, putting on the hot water. Slowly, he unwrapped the bandages from one hand and then did the same for the other one. The cuts had not even begun to heal. There were patches of thin black skin in a few of them, having just begun to repair themselves. Most of them were red and puffy, a few having hints of blood rising to the surface. Fuyuhiko knew that he caught himself hard and felt the sharp concrete on his hands heavily, but he didn't think that it would be this bad.

Without thinking Fuyuhiko ran turned the handle to the left to let the warm water run, and stuck his hands underneath them. He immediately jerked backwards, realizing that he had turned the handle too far and not adjust it. Tanaka had clearly said warm water, not hot. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, careful not to touch his cuts against anything. He really was tired after all. He gently blew on his hands to dry them. Once done, he picked up the antiseptic and dipped a cotton swab stick into the liquid. Fuyuhiko couldn't stop himself from grunting in pain as he applied it. He could feel his veins of his hand pulsing in pain. The elderly man grabbed his wrist tightly, completely forgetting he had wounds on his other hand too. He quickly released his hand and paced slightly around where he stood. It didn't hurt nearly as much when Tanaka did it for him. Once the pain had subsided a bit, he applied the medicine onto his other hand, slightly gritting his teeth. He had always hated medicine since he was a child. Afterwards, he grabbed the bandages and did his best to wrap his hands in them. Although he tried, they were nowhere as tight as they should be. He tried twice more but ended up with the same results. Finally, he gave up and just left them as is. When he was done, he quickly dressed in sleeping clothes, and made his way over to the large bed across the room, pulling the sheets away so that he could get in. The man plopped himself down in the well-padded bed, feeling the comfortable, silky bedding falling across his skin. With the lights off, he could already feel himself getting drowsy. Under the sheets, he could feel the pulsing pain in the cuts on his hands. Fuyuhiko couldn't stop his mind from thinking of the young woman with the fiery disposition that matched her passionate eyes. As he drifted off the sleep with the burning sensation still coursing through his hands, Fuyuhiko couldn't help but think that maybe he wouldn't mind this feeling for just a while longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Rate and Comment! ^0^**


	3. Don't Let it End So Easily

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Totally forgot I had it prewritten. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fuyuhiko straightened his tie one more time before looking in the mirror to check his appearance before he left for the day. He had been up since five in the morning going over the various papers that he had brought home the day before. He remembered that when he initially woke up, it was unusually quiet in downstairs. Although his regular workers weren't scheduled to start work until eight o clock, Tanaka had always been up before him, no matter how early he got up. Today, however, when he walked into the kitchen, there was no sign of the butler in the wee hours of the morning. Fuyuhiko had already known the Tanaka was sick, and he was proved correct when the elderly butler hobbled into the kitchen, coughing and sneezing furiously. His skin was wet with sweat, and he his complexion was nothing more than pale skin and red cheeks and forehead, all the obvious signs of a person having a fever. But even when he was clearly sick, Tanaka had still managed to dress himself in his uniform and come downstairs in attempt to start his daily routine. When he tried making breakfast, at one time he sneezed so hard that he dropped the plate of food he'd managed to make. After Fuyuhiko helped him clean it up, he immediately sent the man back upstairs, despite his protests of wanting to work.

Because he had given Tanaka the day off, he had to find another way to get to work. Fuyuhiko did have a license but he rarely used it. He was unusually spoiled for his age. He wondered if it was a good idea to drive when he was so out of practice. The only person that he had ever let drive him anywhere was Tanaka. The elderly Usami didn't know if he could stand anyone else driving him. Fuyuhiko sighed. But he still needed to get to work. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was quarter to seven, and he wanted to be at work by the time the other household laborers got up. After another moment, Fuyuhiko picked up his phone next to his briefcase and dialed a cab service. He grimaced as he asked the operator to send a cab to his address. Those cabs were always driven by people with attitudes who always wanted more of a tip then they deserved. Even so, the cab would be here in the next twenty minutes. While waiting, he finished checking his reflection and picked up a few other papers that he needed, briefly looking them over before placing them in his briefcase. He then took his long coat off the wall and threw it over his shoulders, and grabbed he belongings. In another few moments, he was out the down the stairs and to the front door. The second he got close, he could hear Tanaka's coughing in the hallway. Was a day off really that painful for him? He could now see the butler, who was still looking worse than he did this morning. He gave a small bow to Fuyuhiko when he noticed him.

"Are you ready to leave, sir?", he asked, sneezing again.

"I thought I told you to take the day off", Fuyuhiko said, giving him a look.

"But I'm feeling much better", Tanaka said, trying to relax his face.

"You look worse than you did two hours ago", the elderly Usami let out.

"I called a cab. It should be here in a bit", he said.

"I thought you disliked cabs", Tanaka said, holding in another sneeze.

"I do but you're in no condition to drive and I'm completely out of practice", Fuyuhiko said, buttoning his coat.

Tanaka began another series of raspy coughs.

"Just go back to bed. Get some rest", Fuyuhiko said.

"Yes, but…", the butler began, sneezing.

"And that is a direct order", Fuyuhiko said. He heard it phone ringing in his pocket. It was the cab company. The elderly Usami couldn't help but wonder how bad it would be this time. Fuyuhiko half-heartedly wondered if it was too late to ask the butler to drive him after all, but one look at the man's sickly form reaffirmed his decision. He gestured the butler back to his room who nodded in defeat, coughing again. He opened the door to leave and stopped.

"Don't let me hear from anyone that you worked today", Fuyuhiko said. He saw the nervous look on Tanaka's face when he said that. It was probably what Tanaka was thinking of anyway, but he knew that Fuyuhiko would ask when he returned home. He walked out and closed the door behind him, hearing the cab's engine a few feet away, which was much further than he was used to. Fuyuhiko sighed to himself. Damn cab couldn't even park in the right distance away. He made his way over and opened the door to get in. Once seated in the backseat, he was hit with the immediate smell of cigarette smoke. He immediately rolled down his window. Even though Fuyuhiko had smoked in the past, he disliked the way the strong smell would cling to his clothing. Usami just wanted to get this over with. He gave the driver the address and relaxed a bit in the seat, but not for long. Even with his shades on, he could see the cab driver glancing at him in the mirror, most likely sizing him up for the tip amount. He looked like nothing more than a young delinquent who probably had a hard start in life.

"Nice place you got here", the driver said, turning onto a road.

"It is nice to look at", Fuyuhiko said, with a slight smile.

"Look at? My eyes can't even stretch that far", the driver said, making his way up the street.

"You must be loaded man. Lot of people would kill to afford something like this", he said.

"Well, I suppose that is how the world works. Always wanting material things", Fuyuhiko said.

After about ten minutes of driving, Fuyuhiko could see the roads becoming smaller, more crowded with heavy traffic. Behind them cars honked and swerved, wanting to get to wherever they were going. The driver, whose name was Ron frequently rolled down the driver's side window to curse out the people he thought needed driving lessons. As far as the eye could look, busy people flooded the streets, going in all directions. They were clearly in the city now. A train station passed flew by them as the car drove. When he saw the station, Fuyuhiko couldn't help but think of Takashi, the young man who had stolen his younger son's heart. He was such a small kid and yet Akihiko seemed to be completely enamored by everything about him. Fuyuhiko wondered how much longer it would last. He was happy his son had finally found someone who he thought could make him happy, but he had always been such a pessimist in these matters. Trust and communication were the key ingredients to a successful relationship, but there was slim chance that they could be attained between two individuals. Although, he did see what his son saw in Takashi. He was a sweet kid. In fact, he helped him ride the train a few years ago. That was a first for him. An idea began forming in his head. The train…it _had_ been a long time since he'd taken it…might be fun.

"Drop me off", Fuyuhiko said, leaning forward slightly.

"What?", Ron said, stopping at a red light.

"Let me out at the next train station", Fuyuhiko said.

The driver shrugged and the car began moving again. However, instead of going straight, he made a left to a side road, leading to one of Tokyo Station's boarding platforms. Once the car came a stop, the older man placed a few bills on the front passenger seat and got out, making his way towards the ticket booth.

"Thanks, man!", the driver called out, before pulling off and disappearing up the road. Well he guessed his experience with a cab could have been worse. Fuyuhiko turned towards the crowded station and began making his way towards it. As he walked, he could see people from all directions turning to look at him, their eyes full of both interest with hints of fear for whatever reason. The man straightened his jacket and continued his walk. Did he really stand out that much? He smiled, ignoring it as he usually did. Although it was completely unnecessary, Fuyuhiko found that he got a thrill out of doing simple things that normal people did on a regular basis. He never got a chance to do such things for himself. Up ahead, he could see the ticket kiosk. A large line of people stood in front of it, seeming to take forever. Fuyuhiko looked at her watch. It was already seven twenty. He might not make it to his office by the time he wanted. In the line, he could see people in front stealing glances. The older man knew that they did not know who he was exactly but they were looking at him because he stood out like a sore thumb. Maybe it was the shades. As he neared the front of the line, Fuyuhiko noticed that the three people that were ahead of him, glanced at him a few more times before quickly making their way to other ticket lines, nearby. He laughed a bit. For some reason people never like him standing behind them. But maybe it was a good thing. He was finally at the ticket kiosk. Fuyuhiko pushed a few buttons on the machine in hopes of getting ticket the machine only beeped a few times, before a message saying invalid request appeared. The older man sighed. He had completely forgotten that he was horrible at riding the train. How had Takashi did...He pushed a few more buttons and ended up with the same message. No good. The man glanced around a few times, not seeing any booth operators. A few feet away, he saw a young man looking at his cell phone and made his way over to him.

"Excuse me", Fuyuhiko said with a wave.

The young man with dusty hair looked up his face immediately becoming a bit nervous.

"Y-yeah?", he said, gripping onto his phone.

"I need your help with something", he said, taking a step towards him. He must have done something to scare the young man clueless because a second later, all the color drained from his face. He immediately backed a few steps away.

"I…there's a place I really need to be right now so…see ya", the young man said before running off. Fuyuhiko sighed. Another one bites the dust. He walked back towards the booth and pressed a few more buttons. The machine beeped again and displayed the same message. Around him people busily walked to booths, effortlessly buying their tickets, while he was staring at the machine, an old man who didn't know how to properly operate modern technology. He placed his hand under his chin and stared intently at the kiosk, trying to figure out how the simple machine worked. Fuyuhiko really was useless at doing normal people things. Maybe he should have let Ron, the cabbie take him the entire way after all.

* * *

Natsumi quickly walked through Tokyo station towards the platform. She had worked the entire night before but still had to go home and freshen up so that she could take the train back in the direction of her school. The area was even crowded then she had remembered, which was understandable because most people didn't even get up till seven. She yawned. The young woman was bone tired from the night before and she still had to get through another six hours of school. However, she did find that she did have something to look forward to, one of the few nights she had off. She would use it as an opportunity to catch up on some well needed sleep. Just wait. As soon as she got home, she was going to plop down on the first comfortable thing she saw. Bed, couch, carpet…it didn't matter. Natsumi navigated through the large crowd, pushing past people to get to one of the ticket kiosks. There were six lines up ahead, five of which had at least twenty people in them. She groaned. No way was she going to make it to class on time if they were all taking their sweet time. The young woman glanced to the far right and saw that for some odd reason, there was only one person standing in one of the lines. Sure she was curious about it but she wasted no time in pushing past bodies to get to the empty line. Out of breath, she finally reached the short line. Natsumi stood a good distance away while the man in front of her bought his ticket. Several minutes passed, before the man still hadn't moved from the line. She began tapping her foot, impatiently. What was the hold up? Natsumi moved in closer to the man from behind, gripping her bag in the chilly morning air. The young woman rubbed her forehead, seeing that the man in front just seemed to be standing there, doing nothing. Maybe he needed help. She turned her head slightly to see a few people glancing in the direction of the man before hurrying off in the direction of more crowded lines. Geez…they were acting like he was a terrorist or something. She waited a few more moments before walking to closer to him.

"Excuse me, do you need help using the machine?", Natsumi asked, walking to the man's side. She couldn't help the face she made when he turned to face her. Dammit. Was an unknown entity out to get her? It had to be the older man from a few days ago…the one she pushed down. Damn. The young woman nearly scoffed as he made eye contact. The man looked as surprised to see her. What the hell kind of coincidence was this?

"Why, hello there, young lady", the man said, smiling. His dark grey eyes were hidden behind dark shades, just like they were the day she met him.

"Hey", Natsumi said back, not even trying to sound pleasant.

"Lovely morning, isn't it", the dark haired man said.

"Yep. Sure is" she answered back, looking away. Natsumi glanced around the area. All of the other lines were still too crowded for her liking. She rubbed her head and waited for him to be done. A few moments passed and he was still standing there. Natsumi just wished he'd hurry up already. Was he doing this just to bother her? To the left, she saw the line was beginning to thin out. She could just ditch the dark haired man and buy her train ticket. She backed a few steps away but couldn't help but stop to look at him. The older man was staring at the machine to seriously. He looked like a scientists studying something. It was obvious that he had no clue how to work the kiosk. Natsumi was already so annoyed with him. She should just leave him and get on with her own business but every time she thought it, her eyes were drawn to the man and how lost he looked. Natsumi sighed. She could never seem to turn her back on anyone who needed help, no matter how much of an overgrown jerk they were.

"Where are you going anyway?", she asked, coming up to his side again.

"Interested in tagging along?", he asked, smiling. Natsumi felt her brow twitch. How was such an old guy so rude?" She rolled her eyes.

"No. You just looked like you needed help", she said.

"Very observant. I do in fact", he said. The man gave her an address and Natsumi took a second to think about it. His destination was only a twenty minute ride, ten minutes further than hers.

"That's about seven stops from this one, I think", she said, getting in front of the machine.

"So…up here is where you look up the stops.", Natsumi said, pointing to the list above.

The man nodded.

"Then you just look for yours and…it's rush hour right now…ok…then we just put the money here…and then you'll get your ticket", Natsumi said, handing it to him. She hadn't even realized she had paid for his fare. Crap…well whatever. The young woman quickly bought hers and walked a few steps away, someone expecting him to follow her. The man hadn't moved. She blushed for an unknown reason that she didn't want to think about.

"The escalator to the platform is this way", she said, pointing to the right.

"Are you coming?", the young woman asked, taking a step towards him. A moment later, he made his way over to her, and they both began to walk. On the way to the electric stairwell, Natsumi made the wrong decision of stepping on the escalator first. The older man ended up close behind…very close. There were so many people making their way to the platform to get places, so he ended up nearly being pressed up against her. Natsumi couldn't help but notice how tall the man was for his age. Weren't people supposed to shrink as they got older? This man had the demeanor of someone still in their thirties. His arm gripped the railing as they made their way up, occasionally touching her arm. Natsumi bit her lip, trying to figure out just why the hell her face was getting warm. The young woman breathed out when she they finally reached the platform. She pointed them in the direction of the train they would be taking. A moment later, they were silently waiting for the train to arrive. Natsumi wanted it to come as soon as possible. For some strange reason, her eyes kept trying to steal glances of the older man. Stupid pupils. She didn't know that the older man was staring at her already, definitely taking notice of how nervous she looked.

"Thinking of pushing me off the platform?", the older man said suddenly. Natsumi's nervousness quickly turned to annoyance. Even after she had helped him buy his ticket, the man was already trying to pick a fight.

"I would have done it the second we got up here", she said.

"Did you plan last time too?", the man asked.

"That was an accident", Natsumi said.

"You pushed me to the ground by accident?", he asked. A brow raised over his shades.

"No. Knocking you down after I ran into you was an accident. You asked for the second one", Natsumi said.

"Well thank you for giving it to me", the older man said.

"I enjoyed it" she said, imitating his happy and carefree smile. Behind his shades, he could see the older man make some sort of face. That was one point for her. Up ahead, they could see the train coming their way. When it pulled up, the Natsumi couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red when the older man gestured for her to get on first. And older gentleman who was still a jerk at his age…now that was a contradiction. Natsumi was still annoyed at herself for her face always getting hot whenever she looked at him. And even when she did look away, her eyes would always find their way back to his figure…his very tall and well dress figure. Why was she looking at him? On the train, they had both managed to find seats, which of course had to be right next to each other. As the train moved, his legs kept making contact with hers, making her face grow increasingly hot. Natsumi found herself clenching her legs tightly together in hopes of minimizing contact.

"Ah, my legs are somewhat long, aren't they?", the older man said, suddenly.

"They really are", Natsumi said, almost in awe. That was an understatement. The man was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you again for helping me at the station. You've even gone out of your way to help me get to work", the man said.

"No problem. It's on my route to school anyway", Natsumi said.

"So you're in school still", the man said.

"Yeah...why?", Natsumi said, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

The man laughed.

"Nothing. I was just curious. School is a fine place to find yourself", the older man said.

"I guess so", she said.

"What year are you in?", the man asked. Natsumi wanted to come up with a smart remark but she found that she didn't mind answering his questions.

"I'm in my final year of pharmacy school", she said.

"Oh, university graduate. That alone in itself is a huge accomplishment", he said.

"Where did you go?", the man asked.

"Toyo University", Natsumi said.

"There is no need to lie, my dear", the man said, smiling.

"I can still throw you through the window", the young woman said, annoyed.

"Just kidding", he said, pushing his shades up on his face.

"That's a very prestigious school in the district. You must be a hard worker", he said.

"Yeah well, you get out what you put in", Natsumi said, with a shrug.

"Very true", the older man said. His eyes changed their expression to one Natsumi couldn't recognize. It was the most serious she'd seen him so far. The older man rested his hands on the briefcase in his lap. As he did so, Natsumi saw that both of his hands were wrapped in loose bandages. Her eyes widened in guilt. Had she done that to him?

"Your hands…", she said, fighting the urge to reach for them.

"Oh this? I just fell", the man said, smiling. Natsumi could feel her chest tightening as her guilt increased. A pharmacy student causing injury to an older man. Just how hard had she pushed him? Without thinking, she gently grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her thigh. She gradually began unwrapping the poorly done bandages, which she was almost certain he did himself.

"That's not necessary…", the older man said.

"I…I'm sorry…I really didn't know I pushed you that hard", she said, fishing in her bag for her ointment and spray.

"Did you apply any medicine today?", she asked.

"No. I just got ready for work", the older man said, not making any effort to remove his hand from her grasp.

"You have to put antiseptic on before you go outside", Natsumi said, running her fingers on the along the cuts. Damn. He definitely fell on something other than the pavement. She wasted no time in squeezing the medicine onto two of her fingers to apply it.

"This may sting a bit", Natsumi said, quietly. She saw the older man wince just a bit as she gently smoothed the medicine on his cuts. The young woman gently blew on his hand to ease the stinging. When she was done, she wrapped the bandages securely on his palm, and then moved to repeat the process for the other one. She could hear people whispering and quietly laughing nearby. Natsumi ignored it and continued to treat the older man's hand.

"Doing something like this in a public place…how inappropriate", someone said. Natsumi immediately turned in the direction where she heard the comment, her eyes already lit with annoyance.

"Is there something so strange about treating someone's wounds? If you don't like it, then why don't you stop looking already? Maybe you should try minding your own business", she said, turning to the man who said it. The other man's face turned red in outrage, hearing people laugh at the way she had told him off. He quickly walked to the back on the train and into the next car. Natsumi also noticed that other people were finally beginning to look away and become quite. She turned her attention back to the older man and finished applying the medicine onto his cuts, and made sure to wrap the bandages just as tightly yet not enough to cause him any discomfort. She had already done things like this for herself so many time already that she had become a pro.

"That should last you for the rest of the day", Natsumi said, putting the supplies back inside the bag.

"Thank you", the older man said, feeling perfectly wrapped fabric on his hands. Natsumi had finished just in time too. The train speaker announced their stop a second later. As they exited the train and made their way down the escalator, the older man stood just as close to her as last time, but the Natsumi decided that she didn't really mind it as much. He smelled just as nice as the first time she bumped into him. Once outside the train station, they walked a few blocks away, Natsumi giving him a list of directions to get to his destination.

"So just walk about six more block up and then take a right. After that, keep walking straight and you'll see all the tall office buildings", she said, both of then stopping.

"The area looks familiar. I can walk the rest of the way", the older man said.

"Don't get lost, alright?", Natsumi said.

"I'm an adult", the older man said.

"Who still can't ride the train by himself", she pointed out.

"Thank you again…for both things", the older man said.

"No problem", Natsumi said. She fidgeted for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry about before… I really didn't want you to get physically hurt", she said, sincerely.

The man waved a hand in front of her.

"Think nothing of it. I wasn't too pleasant either that day. Let's call it even", the man said, and smiled, this time in a completely different way. Even though he was still wearing his shades, in hint of sunlight, Natsumi saw that his eyes looked more genuinely friendly.

"Ok, she said, turning away as she felt her cheeks beginning to burn again.

"Enjoy the rest of your day", he said, turning and walking away. The older man had only walked a few feet away before Natsumi felt an itching in her feet, as if they were urging her to go after him. She didn't know what, but something in her body was telling her not to let the older man leave so easily. Yeah, he was annoying and for the short time she's known him, he'd always had some sort of attitude…but Natsumi couldn't help be feel as though she wanted to learn more about him. Her heart thumped a few times and she didn't even realize that she was following close behind him. Natsumi quickened her pace when she was close enough, grabbed the sleeve of his coat without thinking. The older man stopped walking and turned to her, his eye brows raised. Natsumi was at a loss of words all of a sudden. She had found the guts to go after the man but now she had completely forgotten what she wanted to say. Her hand tightly clung to his black coat and she could already feel her cheeks reddening. But she had to say something.

"My name's…Mika Natsumi and…I would like to know yours", she said. The man was silent for a moment. He looked like he may be contemplating the question. He sighed loudly and put his hand to his forehead, almost looking perplexed.

"It took so long to ask", the older man said and smiled. He pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket and scribbled a few words onto a notecard.

"I'm Usami Fuyuhiko. Please be sure to remember that", the older man said, slipping the card into her hand. He waved one last time before disappearing into the crowd. This time, Natsumi couldn't move. Her legs felt like jello. The adrenaline was still pumping through her body. In that moment, the young woman realized how nervous she had been. What the hell had she just done? Had she really…just asked a random grown man for his name? She covered her mouth with her hands, feeling giddy for some reason. His first name was Fuyuhiko…it was kind of cool, a nice ring to it. Natsumi blushed, still not willing to admit to herself the real reason she had asked for the man's name. But she would admit that she was happy she finally got it. Her eyes fell to the note card the man had handed her. She guessed he must have written his name down for her…and she was right. On the front of the card, he had written Usami Fuyuhiko in elegant calligraphy. Even his handwriting was sophisticated. Natsumi blushed again, suddenly wishing that she had asked for his email or some other way to contact him. Not that she liked him or anything. He was just a stranger that she had met a few days ago, an interesting person. The only thing she could say was that she was without a doubt drawn to him. Natsumi just didn't know in what way yet.

She was about the put the card away when she stopped. Without knowing why, she turned the card onto the other side. She was expecting it to definitely be blank but instead she found his email and phone number. Was he physic? She couldn't stop her face from turning red again. The young woman placed the card in her bag and glanced at her watch. Her eyes immediately widened and she groaned loudly. Damn. Damn. She still had to get to class. Natsumi quickly walked forward a few feet before stopping and rubbing both hands down her face, hopelessly, as she remembered that she had gotten off the train three stops early to see the man here. She turned on her heels and ran back in the direction of the train station. While running, she dodged people and held tightly onto her bag. Natsumi was eighty five percent sure that she was going to be late, and that she would probably have to stay after class to copy earlier parts of the presentation, but for some strange reason, Natsumi couldn't help but think that it was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	4. Lovesick

**A/N: Hey everyone! Back with the fourth chapter of this my Usami-chichi fanfic! I'm still working on Betrayal as well as an MLP story too! Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Natsumi quietly sat at one of the tables, dimply taking sips from her iced coffee. Her fingers nervously tapped at the wood, thinking about her chance encounter she'd had with the make, who she finally found out was named Fuyuhiko. She lazily thought of the contact information he gave her, and groaned, remembering that she didn't even call, and not because she didn't _want_ to. It aggravated her that she had been thinking of the older man, a total stranger, someone who could even be a psychotic murderer so much for the last couple of days. There were at least five times every day that she would pick up the phone and dial three digits before changing her mind at the last minute. What the hell was wrong with her? It was just a call, for crying out loud! Natsumi sighed, rubbing her head. In another moment, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The young woman bit her lip, practically in anticipation as she actually managed to dial the entire phone number this time. She'd dialed it so much as this point that it was perfectly engraved into her memory. Looking at the number that was now on her screen, Natsumi felt ridiculous as she felt her cheeks beginning to burn pink. Of course, the moment she dialed, she would remember the man's face, the way he spoke, and definitely their chance meeting by the train station. She tapped the screen on the phone a few times, trying to bring herself to press the call button. Her mind began to race with a few doubts. Natsumi began to sabotage herself, wondering how weird it was that she felt a connection to an elderly stranger. The woman tapped the screen a few more times before groaning, and finally canceling the call. Well…there goes attempt number three for the day. Another fail at having a spine. She flicked her phone from her hand and onto the hard surface, not really caring that she had just bought that phone few weeks ago. A moment later, Meiko shimmied over, twirling herself in the chair across from her. Her coworker raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Who put salt in your sugar shaker?", the dark haired woman asked, sliding Natsumi's phone back over to her. She only groaned again in response, leaning back into her chair.

"There is nothing in this shaker.", Natsumi said, glumly.

"Geez, girl. What's wrong with you?", Meiko asked, leaning forward.

"The stupid old geezer" Natsumi said, averting her eyes slightly.

"The guy you ran into last time?", Meiko inquired.

Natsumi nodded.

"Oh, Natsumi. Did you beat him up again? What did he say to you this time?", her friend asked, looking a bit horrified.

Natsumi rested her face on her hand.

"Nothing…well something…not anything too bad", she said.

"Did he sue you? You need me to get you a lawyer?", Meiko asked.

"Well…no…", the woman said, looking away.

"Well then what is it?", Meiko asked, unwrapping her sandwich.

"I did meet him again...", Natsumi started.

"We didn't fight", she added, seeing that her friend was going to say something.

"I…I mean we talked. I took him halfway to work because he was having trouble with buying train tickets", she said.

Meiko laughed.

"Well, aren't you nice to everyone?", she said, taking a few bites of her food.

"Errmm", Natsumi answered back, not knowing what to say.

"So then nothing realty happened at all then", Meiko said.

"Actually…I took something from him", Natsumi said, biting on her straw.

"Are you telling me you stole from him? What did you take?", Meiko said, giggling.

Natsumi looked up, despite undoubtedly feeling her cheeks heat up.

"His number", she said, running her finger along the rim of her glass.

She could have sworn that Meiko's eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets.

"You wha?", she let out.

"I got his number. I asked for it. He gave it to me", Natsumi said, plainly.

"As in you want to call him", Meiko said.

"Yes", Natsumi said.

"As in you're interested in meeting up?", her friend asked for clarification.

"Yep", she answered back.

"For like a date?", Meiko finally asked. This time Natsumi couldn't answer to bluntly. Her cheeks were turning rend again. She bit on her finger to try to hide her embarrassment, but Meiko had already seen her. In fact, this was the first time that she had ever seen Natsumi looking like that.

"I…don't know…maybe? It's just…when we met at the train station…I didn't want to let him go until I got it", Natsumi admitted. She glanced at her friend to read her reaction. Natsumi felt her entire face heat it seeing that Meiko was grinning back at her.

"Natsumi, you sly dog. You pushed him down on purpose didn't you?", Meiko joked.

"I did NOT", Natsumi said.

"Sure. Sure. So you finally found a guy you liked, huh?", Meiko said, tapping her ankle with her foot.

"M-maybe?", Natsumi said, holding both her got cheeks.

"Oh yes you did", her friend said.

"You don't ask for a guy's…a man's number so outright like that for no reason", Meiko said. They both knew she was right, of course. Meiko gave her a mischievous look.

"Soooo", Meiko began, twirling a strand of her hair in her finger.

"Did you call him yet?", she asked, hopping up and down slightly.

Natsumi only groaned and lowered her head.

"I guess that's a no then", Meiko said.

"You're not listening to that stupid rule where the girls wait for the-", she began.

"No way. I really want to!", Natsumi said, placing her hand on the table.

"Then do it", Meiko said, picking up her phone and wiggling it in front of her.

"I'm trying", Natsumi said.

"What, were your hands melting?", Meiko said.

"Every time I dial I stop", Natsumi said, glumly.

"If you really want to call him, just do it", Meiko said.

"It's not rocket science", she added.

"I…I know", Natsumi said, more quietly than she wanted to. Meiko looked at her for a moment, remembering that her longtime friend had zero experience talking to men because she was never interested. Meiko just guessed she needed a bit of time.

"Just don't wait too long, ok? Guys hate that kind of stuff?", she said.

"I'll try…", Natsumi said, already looking defeated and fed up. Meiko took a long sip of her own drink, something Natsumi knew she only did when she wanted to gossip.

"So how old are we talking anyway? Is he like ancient?", Meiko asked, feeling curious. She giggled when she saw her friend blush again.

"Not too old I would say. He's really good looking", Natsumi said, holding in her squeal.

"Ooooh. A sexy older man. Nice", Meiko said.

"Oh, shush you", Natsumi said, throwing a napkin at her.

"Hey, it's what you were thinking", Meiko said, laughing. Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"But since he's such a great catch and all...and you've been thinking about the guy all day-", she began.

"How did you know what I was thinking about", Natsumi asked, looking horrified.

"You've been walking around with your entire conscious in the clouds for two days straight", Meiko pointed out. She picked up Natsumi's phone again and placed it between her hands, and gave her a look.

"You might as well", Meiko said.

"Right now?", Natsumi asked, her mouth hanging open.

"No point in putting it off any longer, right?", Meiko said.

"But I'm not-", Natsumi began, running her finer along the glass.

"It's _just_ a phone call, Nat", Meiko said, using her childhood nickname. Natsumi looked at the phone for a moment, picturing herself speaking to Fuyuhiko. She really did want to call him for the longest. And it was like Meiko said. No need to wait any longer. Natsumi took a breath in and dialed the number, completely ignoring the fact that her friend was sitting across from her. Again, her finger circled the call button, wanting to but too nervous to do anything.

"Ooops", Meiko said, as she pressed the button for her.

Natsumi felt her face redden with annoyance and embarrassment, as she heard the phone ringing.

"You know you wanted to", Meiko mouthed with a shrugged. Natsumi was about to say something when someone finally picked up.

"Hello, Usami Fuyuhiko speaking", the familiar voice said. Natsumi felt heat in her cheeks hearing the man's voice. In her chest, her heart was already thumping loudly. She wanted to say something. Her lips were mouthing words that her mouth wouldn't speak. Plus, was she sweating? The woman nervously tugged on her shirt collar. What the hell was going on with her?

"Hello?", the man said again. Natsumi could only manage to make a few incoherent sounds that were not part of the human language.

"…come again?", she heard Fuyuhiko say. Why wasn't she saying anything? Natsumi urged herself to say something…anything! But her mouth wasn't doing anything for her. Poor her. She couldn't even say a light hello. Her chest was thumping to damn loud. Natsumi felt the table shake slightly and glanced over to Meiko, who was holding her stomach, obviously trying to hold in her laughter. Ugh. This was humiliating. She could hear Fuyuhiko saying a few things to her but her ears weren't picking up on any of it. All she could think about was how she'd already blew it with the older man. Natsumi barely realized what happened new. She hung up the phone. It was instinct. Better to end that embarrassing call than to let it go any further. Natsumi reluctantly looked up and Meiko, who was finally loudly laughing her guts out. Natsumi would even laugh at herself. That was the worst call made in all of history. Meiko was already banging on the table and she laughed. I minute later, she wiped her eyes and finally looked at her, still giggling a bit.

"Meiko, I'm warning you", Natsumi said, aggravated at herself.

"I didn't say anything", her friend said, giggling again.

"Forget about having salt in the shaker. You don't even have a shaker.", Meiko said, poking at her arm.

Natsumi groaned.

"God, I suck", she said, pressing her face into the table.

"Aw, no you don't. You just need a bit of practice", Meiko said. Even after teasing Natsumi like that, she couldn't help but think that it was so adorable that her friend got so nervous just by listening to the man's voice. He must really be something else.

"Can't believe I didn't even say anything", Natsumi said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, at least you called him this time. That's an improvement", she said.

"I hung up on him", Natsumi said.

"Yeah…you're going to need work on that", Meiko said.

"Well, we have five minutes until break is over. Do you wanna-". She began.

"Ugh…maybe later", Natsumi said, as she got up.

"You can call back later…so as long as you form a sentence next time", Meiko joked. Natsumi laughed this time too, promising herself that she would make sure that that there was a next time.

* * *

Fuyuhiko ran a highlighter over one of the draft contract his secretary had brought to him earlier in the day. He made a few more streaks across the sentence before placing it down. His eyes traveled to his left where his cell phone was. It was silent this time. The man wondered who had called him in the middle of the workday. Not many people were given his own personal number. He didn't recognize the number on the ID either. He hadn't even had time to call back, despite the fact that something in his gut was urging him to do so. A soft smile crossed his face as he remembered meeting a certain person on a few occasions. He picked up a nearby pen jotting down a few notes. As he wrote, he couldn't help but silently wish that the person who called him was who he thought it was.

* * *

Natsumi hastily slipped her jacket on, ready to clock out for the night. The restaurant still had a good number of people in it. The young woman took out her cell phone, peering at the time that barely read seven. She took a deep breath in and grabbed her bag from the hook. It had been an especially bad day today for her…and not because of her job. That had gone perfectly fine…it was none other than her stupid boss. Natsumi furrowed her brow in annoyance. She'd recently noticed that Ogawa had been getting more aggressive in his "non" advances towards her. There were more than three occasions where he had purposely brushed up against her, or rubbed her shoulder or leg, letting his hand linger for much too long. Even before she was getting ready to leave he had faked having to move past her and let his hand lay in her side. Natsumi laughed a bit to herself, remembering how she responded by harshly elbowing him in his ribs, while faking an apology. That's what the bastard gets for always trying to touch her without permission. As she walked out the changing room and past a few patrons, she saw Ogawa glance in her direction. The guy looked both pissed and horny to her. No thank you. Natsumi didn't even bother giving a cordial goodbye. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door. In the corner of the room, she saw Meiko finally carrying a few plates to the sink. She was getting off too. Natsumi gave a slight wave and she saw Meiko point her eyes towards Ogawa, whose back was turned, and made a puking gesture with her mouth. That was her thoughts exactly. They both shared a silent laugh, before Natsumi waved one last time before walking out.

The minute she was outside, Natsumi felt as though she had been freed from a prison sentence. Getting off from work was becoming more and more liberating as the months went on. Even if she wanted to leave, she hadn't yet found another place to work that she would be able to get to easily. There didn't seem to be any other option at this point. Natsumi quickly walked through the streets, making the wind tingle her cheeks. Her hand instinctively traveled to her lower pocket, feeling for her cell phone. She was always afraid that one day she would drop it because of how fast she always walked. It was right there where she put it though…just like it always was. The young woman let her hand linger on the phone for a few moments, her mind automatically beginning to wander to the strange man she'd met, now a week earlier. That man…Fuyuhiko…she _still_ hadn't called him. Meiko had been trying to coax her since the last time she screwed it up. She blushed, remembering how hard she had crashed and burned over a simple phone call…but also because she would replay the way he spoke over the phone. She wanted to hear it again. The young woman had already admitted to herself how much she liked the sound of the older man's voice. Up ahead, she could see the train station already, sparking and busy in the dimming light. People swerved and walked past her, already forming large lines at the ticket kiosks. The same place where Natsumi had met him…

She placed her hand in another pocket, feeling the train pass in it. She wouldn't have to stand in line to go home today. Natsumi walked to the train entrance, and slid her card, giving her access to the tracks. There were two trains that would be coming on the platform, one would take her in the direction of home, and the other in the opposite direction. The lights on either side blinked. Both trains were coming at the same time now. As she walked up to her side, Natsumi could once again feel something that was eating at her. She looked over her shoulder to see the oncoming train in the other direction. That train…it would take her back to where she had first met Fuyuhiko. She turned to face the train side fully, still hearing her own train also approaching. The young woman glanced at her watch. It wasn't even seven thirty yet. She let out a yawn, still feeling tired and drained from work. She began to make her way back to her side but at the same time not taking her eyes from the other side. Her heart was thumping in her chest for some very odd reason, one she was unable to identify. Natsumi took a few steps back. She wondered…just maybe, even if by luck…she would be able to see him. The young woman sighed, still having no idea why she was so embarrassingly hung up on a much older man she had just met, and apparently couldn't call. Even while she was trying to be practical the only thing that she was seeing in front of her was the devastatingly handsome face of the man with dark hair and seriously deep grey eyes. The only thing her ears were hearing was the sound of the man's low and tempting voice. Natsumi bit her lip, already knowing that what she was going to do was a pointless waste of time. She could practically feel something pulling her, telling her not to go straight home. Now that was something out of the ordinary. The trains had stopped and were letting people on. She watched them for a moment and tapped her foot a few times before trotting to catch the other train that wasn't going to get her home.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	5. Fated

**A/N: Hi aaaaaaaaaallll! How are you guys? I would say I missed you, but i've been doing pretty good with my updates. Hasn't been that long but what the hey. I missed you! Lol.**

 **Anyway I'm back with the next chappy of my story. There is PROGRESS. I repeat there is Progress. I'm really working on the pacing of my stories and making all my chapters eventful now :3**

 **I hope you all enjoy and as always thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

For most the train ride, Natsumi had her hands pressed up against her face. She could feel people on the train watching her less than normal behavior. There was even an instance where an elderly woman had asked her if she was ill. The young woman could only shake her head. It was really the only thing that she could think to do. Her face was so red she could almost feel it heating up her hands. Every now and then she would look out the window of the train, watching as the buildings passed by, as she was getting closer and closer to the stop where she and Fuyuhiko had literally ran into each other. Each minute she would ask herself just what the hell she was doing right now, and each time she couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. The young woman blushed again, not wanting to admit again that she was going back to that place in hopes of running into the older gentleman, something that was like a one in a fifty thousand chance of even having the slightest hope of happening. Of course she'd been telling herself things like this even before even boarding the train but that didn't stop her from thinking about it…or getting on the train…or not getting off at a stop and going home. Natsumi would tell herself to just forget it but she wouldn't budge from her seat. She sighed, finally giving up on reasoning with herself like she would always do to keep herself out of trouble. If Fuyuhiko was trouble then she was happily searching for it. Her head jerked up when she heard her stop being announced…well not her stop…but the stop that she decided to get off. When the train stopped, Natsumi merged with the large influx of people and exited through the doors. Even as she walked towards the train exit, the young woman was still feebly trying to reason with herself, something which was futile, of course. And her cheeks were pinkish again, dammit. Natsumi walked from the train station and peered at the multiple streets.

She tugged at her hair. Her cheeks burned, feeling both embarrassed and completely ridiculous that she was going to such lengths for something that was never going to happen. Maybe she just wanted to relive their first meeting by herself. This was the stop she would usually get off to buy books. The young woman quietly began retracing her steps, eyeing the different stores as she passed by them. Her eyes widened, seeing a bar across the street as she walked. She was pretty sure she passed it back then. People quickly passed by her as she walked. Her eyes searched for the unique looking shop where Fuyuhiko had come out of. She wondered what kind of things he liked to buy. Her eyes glanced to the left, seeing three guys who were staring at her as she walked. They were smirking at her, something she hated the most. Natsumi wasn't the least bit impressed. She boredly rolled her eyes and continued walking. Natsumi walked a few more blocks before finally slowing down. She turned onto another street and found an unfamiliar block of stores. She remembered walking this way. Last time when she was going to work from school, her train had become too crowded so she had to get off. She remembered walking down this way because of her phone GPS. The young woman let her eyes scan the buildings. A coffee shop…a bakery…toy store…and finally…a candy store? Natsumi stopped and walked closer. The color of the building and the seating…the clear bluish tinted glass. This was it. She walked to the side to see name of the establishment. In elegant writing on the front door, it read: _The Secret Chocolatier_. It was a chocolate shop. Natsumi took two steps back to the side, examining the street one last time and looking at the station in the distance. This really was the place. She couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips. At least she knew one thing…Fuyuhiko liked chocolate. She blushed again. So even at this age, he still liked sweets. Natsumi didn't know why…but she found it cute.

In front of her a few people walked out of the store, their hands full of bags with the logo. Some of them turned to her and waved politely. Natsumi waved back and watched two of them get into an expensive looking car, most likely a foreign brand. She turned her attention back to the store, feeling very curious now. She lingered for a moment before pushing the door open and walking inside. The shop was nearly empty so Natsumi thought they were about ready to close up. She took a few steps in and was greeted very enthusiastically by a salesperson. The man appeared so suddenly that she nearly jumped a few feet. She quickly told him that she was just taking a quick look. He happily told her to ask if she needed any help. The young woman made a face when she saw him looking back at her and quickly away again. Natsumi wandered the around the space. She noticed that the store was pretty big…or more like really big. She wondered how many people came in this place on a daily basis. It had to be a lot considering that the glass displays of chocolate lined the entire store, including the walls. Hands clasped behind her back, she walked up to one of the glass counters with the chocolate. It was getting late after all and she had come all the way here, so she might as well have a taste of it. She liked sweet things as much as the next person anyway. Her jaw dropped seeing what she thought was the price of it. The young woman pinched her eyes and blinked, looking at it again. Nope. That really was the price. The freaking price was over 172,000 yen. (over $1500) Natsumi wondered who in their right mind would pay that much for sweets. Then again…Fuyuhiko was a little strange. Natsumi cringed a bit, suddenly not feeling like sweets anymore. She walked around looking over the _gourmet_ chocolates again. The cheapest one she was able to find cost 35,000 yen (over $300) _each_. Did people really spend money on this stuff? Natsumi didn't care how delicious or beautifully crafted they were. That was way too much to spend on something that would be digested within two hours. Who the hell would actually eat gold anyway? Wasn't that a choke hazard? She cringed, seeing a large poster advertising a chocolate and caramel golden speckled egg that cost more than she would even be lucky to make in over a year. Natsumi finally had enough. It was about time to go. As she turned to leave, the salesman from earlier came up to her.

"Have you found everything you needed?", he asked giving her a smile.

Yeah, like she could even afford any of this.

"Oh…um…I was just looking anyway", Natsumi said, giving a small smile.

"Alright then. May I interest you in a free sample perhaps?", he said, holding up a silk handkerchief with a perfectly sculpted square piece of chocolate.

"Well…sure I guess", Natsumi said, picking up the candy and placing it on her tongue. Her eyes opened in surprise, feeling every taste bud in her mouth being touched by an explosion of milky, sweet, warm, and heavenly flavor. She didn't know she was still chewing even though the chocolate had already disappeared in her mouth.

"Damn…that's good", she said out loud without even realizing.

Natsumi saw the man smiling at her.

"I mean…it's very good", she said.

"Yes. One of our best sellers", the man said.

"May I interest you in buying a box?", he asked.

Natsumi shook her head politely.

"Uh…thanks but…I mean I'd really like to but right for me…it's really, really expensive!", she let out.

The man laughed a bit.

"Yes, the prices here are that, but everything made here is absolutely delicious", he said.

"I'm sure they are!", Natsumi said, smiling.

"Well, at least take this then", he said, handing her another wrapped chocolate, along with a pamphlet.

"Oh I…", Natsumi began.

"It's alright. Just another sample"

"Thank you. I don't even know if I should eat it or not", the young woman said with a laugh.

The salesman walked past her, opening the door.

"Allow me", he said.

Natsumi nodded and waved a good bye.

Once she was outside, she felt a bit bad for not actually buying anything. The lovely taste still lingered in her mouth. It was like perfection in a piece of candy. She eyed the paper in her hand. Maybe it _was_ worth the money. Her eyes fell to her watch and she saw that it was now almost eight o'clock. Natsumi sighed, feeling a bit foolish as she remembered the main reason she had come here. She already knew it was a waste of time. What had she been thinking? That she would meet Fuyuhiko here…like it was destiny? She walked across the street to an empty table and took a seat. The young woman wondered why she just didn't make the damn call instead of going on a wild goose chase like an idiot…or some sort of stalker. Natsumi hit her palm against her forehead a few times. How silly could she get? She furrowed her brow again. That stupid old guy…he'd completely screwed her up. She was just lucky she didn't have class tomorrow. She felt so crummy right now that she might even call in sick from work. Natsumi looked a few feet away to the coffee shop. It was still opened. Maybe she'd grab a cup before heading home. It was starting to get dark anyway. She could really use a pick me up right about now. The young woman was about to rise from the seat when she saw a black car pull up a few feet away on the same side. Of course, it was another expensive looking car. She laughed. Rich people must really have the best taste. Natsumi bent down to pick up her bag, ready to leave, but when she finally raised herself up her eyes widened in both shock and happiness. In front of her, there was a tall man with dark hair and wearing a black suit. His long coat reached barely reached past his knees. Natsumi couldn't explain it but she knew it was Fuyuhiko, even with his back turned to her. She couldn't believe he was here! She wondered what she should say, if anything. Should she call him and wave? She wondered if he would think it was weird that she was here too. Maybe she shouldn't say anything and just call him like she should have in the first place. Natsumi scratched her head. Should she or shouldn't she? Her heart skipped, seeing him make his direction in the same store she had just come out of…the one she had first seen him come out of. Her mouth opened and closed on its own. Her lips mouthed his name a few times before she simply became too excited and nervous all at once.

"Usami-san!", she said, more loudly than she wanted to. Embarrassed, she clasped her hands to her mouth, seeing that people were staring at her as they walked. It was loud enough for Fuyuhiko to hear though. He stopped just before he reached the door to the shop and turned around, allowing their eyes to meet each other's. Her cheeks heated up the moment she was staring back at his deep grey eyes. Natsumi still hadn't taken her hands off her mouth. It was the only thing hiding her still pink cheeks. Fuyuhiko looked at her for another moment, his own eyes wide with surprise, before a smile crossed his face, and he began walking over to her.

* * *

A while later, Natsumi and Fuyuhiko found themselves sitting across from one another at the nearby coffee shop. Even just by looking at him, Natsumi could feel her cheeks burning, and she couldn't even do a damn thing to stop it. She remembered that the older man had not even gone into the store, which made her wonder what expensive candy he had planned on buying. She heard Fuyuhiko say something looking in her direction and she only nodded with what was probably the dopiest look a person could have on their face. The young woman really didn't want to admit it, but she still found herself admiring his handsome face. Natsumi really began to wonder what had made it so attractive to her. Fuyuhiko took a sip of his own hot drink before placing it back down on the table. He leaned his face on one hand looking at her with slight smile on his face. Natsumi silently gulped, and took a sip of her own. She could feel her skin prickling already. Ugh. She wondered what he was smiling about now. Natsumi was used to disliking it when people looked at her for too long, but right now mixed in with her small amount of annoyance was nervousness. She made a face and tried to sound more relaxed.

"What?" she asked, looking back at him, pouting a bit.

"You didn't call", Fuyuhiko answered back, raising a brow.

Natsumi could feel her face flushing. She quickly found a way to compose herself but still felt a small bit of panic setting in. Well technically, she had called him…just didn't stay on the line for too long.

"I was waiting for the right time", she said, twirling a spoon in her drink.

"Playing hard to get? Really?", Fuyuhiko said, with a small chuckle.

Was he making fun of her for not calling? Natsumi bit her lip, trying to hide her annoyance. It almost felt like he was calling her a chicken!

"Maybe I did call", she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"And when was that?", the older man asked, still smiling.

"Uh…yesterday", Natsumi said. She wasn't lying either. Yesterday had also been yet another failed attempt at getting the courage to call him.

"You didn't pick up", she said, quickly.

"I didn't see any missed calls", Fuyuhiko said, seeming to know everything already.

"It must have been off then", the young woman said, trying to sound casual. She bit her lip again, seeing his smile widen.

"Look, I called, ok. I wouldn't have…you know asked for your contact information if I wasn't planning to", she almost huffed.

"Oh, I know you called. You've been calling and hanging up all week", he said, laughing a bit louder this time. Natsumi felt her cheeks burning again.

"So?", she said, biting her lip. Natsumi felt her hand chill a bit, realizing that his finger had suddenly reached over and stroked her hand. She could feel electricity traveling up from her hand through her entire body at the small amount of contact.

"So…I wanted to talk to you too", he said, looking at her for a moment before pulling away.

"I thought you had gotten bored of me already", Fuyuhiko said, leaning back in his chair. Natsumi blinked, feeling her heart beat loudly in her chest. This man was freaking adorable and sexy at the same time. Isn't that an oxymoron?

"No…I mean I really wanted to speak to you again. That's why I called you so many times", the young woman said, her thoughts beginning to finally pour out of her.

"We never spoke though", Fuyuhiko pointed out. Natsumi shrugged.

"I got nervous hearing your voice", she admitted, running her fingers down the length of her long hair.

"I made you nervous?", Fuyuhiko said, with a grin.

"I thought about how I would speak to you, you know. I had a greeting planned out and everything…but I blanked out hearing you over the phone", Natsumi said, laughing.

"And I felt so stupid having it happen over and over again", she said. Natsumi could see Fuyuhiko looking over at her, his face more serious this time.

"Look…I know I may have creeped you out a bit. You're probably busy with a job or something, right? I'm just glad we finally got a chance to talk", she said.

"So am I", he answered back in a low tone, smiling. Natsumi felt her face blush but this time didn't hide it. Instead, she looked away for a moment smiling, as she gently pushed her hair behind her ear. She was feeling so happy right now. Natsumi wondered where she should take the conversation from this point. The young woman blinked her eyes, remembering the shop they had both visited. Come to think of it, she was still curious.

"Oh, hey. That's right. Do you usually shop at that chocolate store? Their prices are pretty high", she said, scooting her chair in closer.

"Ah, yes. Their prices are somewhat exuberant. But their products are a delicious quality", Fuyuhiko said.

"I go there at least every week", he said.

"Seriously? Bet that burns a hole in your pocket", Natsumi said.

"I manage", he said

"You must really like chocolate to pay those kinds of prices", the young woman said.

"I do. Not many people buy from there though", the older man said, looking a bit confused.

"Gee. I wonder why", Natsumi said, laughing a bit.

"Do you go there often too? I've never seen you there", Fuyuhiko said.

"Not if I wanted to be sleeping on the streets", the young woman said, tapping her finger on the table.

"Really…", the older man let out.

"I wouldn't buy from somewhere like that. It's a total waste of money. I just wanted to…", Natsumi trailed off, realizing that she was about to give everything away. The young woman quickly caught herself.

"See what they had", she said simply. Fuyuhiko looked at her for a moment. Natsumi felt a bit nervous now. She had half thought that the older man had seen right through the real situation and was about to call her out on it. She breathed an inward sigh of relief when he reached for his drink again.

"Lucky for me then", Fuyuhiko said, smiling again.

"Me too", Natsumi agreed, a gentle smile crossing her face. The young woman hadn't even realized that this time, she had reached over and softly touched Fuyuhiko's arm. She was happy that he didn't seem to mind it.

"Are you just getting out of class?", she heard Fuyuhiko ask her suddenly. Natsumi removed her hand, slightly embarrassed that she had touched him so casually. She almost thought the older man looked a bit disappointed that she had.

"No. I just got off work about an hour or so.", Natsumi said.

"My classes are earlier in the day", she said.

"So you work and go to school. That must be difficult", Fuyuhiko said, his face showing a hint of concern.

Natsumi shrugged.

"Not really. I got used to it after a few months", she said, swirling a finger in her now luke warm drink.

"That's good to hear", the older man answered back.

"Have you started your pharmacy training program yet?", Fuyuhiko asked.

Natsumi laughed a bit. She was happy that he was taking an interest in her.

"I wish. But with work and classes, I really don't have the time. Even when if I want to", Natsumi said.

"That's understandable", he answered back.

"Well, I might just go for it once I've saved up enough money. Living expenses and all. That way I could get it done early", Natsumi said.

"Don't overdo it though", Fuyuhiko said, smiling.

"You sound like my friend. It's not like I'll kill myself working", she said.

"Besides…I'm not too fond of my job right now anyway", Natsumi said.

"And you're still working there? You really are stubborn", Fuyuhiko let out, making a face. He laughed a moment later.

"I really don't have problem with working in a restaurant. I just hate my boss", Natsumi said.

"Welcome to the real world. Working with people you hate is right of passage to true adulthood", Fuyuhiko said.

Natsumi furrowed her brow.

"In that case, I wish I could have stayed a kid forever", Natsumi said.

"Do you hate your boss any?", she asked, sighing a bit as she remembered how much she disliked her own. The young woman couldn't help but look at the man across from her, wondering who would ever dare be in charge of him. She saw Fuyuhiko laugh.

"Oh, he's an alright guy. A little silly though", he answered.

"Sound like you two match", Natsumi said.

"So what restaurant do you work at?", the older man asked.

"Mmmn. Nowhere special. Just an eatery in downtown. It's only three stops from here", Natsumi said.

"Why? Care to patronize our business?", Natsumi said, raising a brow, laughing a bit.

"I'm more interested in seeing you", Fuyuhiko said, his eyes looking serious for a moment. She quickly averted her own, wanting to hide her cheeks that were turning pink for the umpteenth time since finally meeting him. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and happiness.

"But of course, if you don't want me to-", Fuyuhiko began, placing a hand on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"No. I want you to!", Natsumi let out, more loudly than she wanted to. Her face reddened in annoyance and embarrassment, seeing the older man grinning back at her. That damn jerk had gotten her again.

"Thank you for the invitation", he said, smiling. Rather than say something, which would probably only make him tease her more, Natsumi took a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote down the information.

"I got off early today but I usually work from three to ten on the weekdays", she said, handing it to him.

"Well I hope to see you", Fuyuhiko said, placing it in his blazer pocket.

"You better", Natsumi said.

"I'd much rather see you anyway", she said, without even thinking. Her cheeks flushed, as she quickly shut her mouth. Sometimes she really had the bad habit of just saying whatever was on her mind. The older man's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

"Exactly what I was thinking", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman felt her cheeks flush and again there was a light smile on her face.

…

While in the coffee shop, both Natsumi and Fuyuhiko lost track of time. The pair talked for nearly two hours, mostly about their own interests and their upcoming plans for the week. Both of their time would be spent working. The young woman giggled hearing this. She guessed that she wasn't the only one who didn't go out much. By this time, both of their drinks had gone cold and they didn't order anything else. Not that it mattered. Unlike their initial meeting, Natsumi and Fuyuhiko didn't take their eyes off one another, even when he would say something that would make her blush. The young woman found that the longer she looked at him, the more she realized there really wasn't anything about his face she didn't like. The damn guy had aged _too_ well. And that was that. Natsumi could already feel herself falling somewhere she had no interest in escaping from. They probably would have stayed there all night if not for the place finally closing for the evening. As a worker quickly walked past them letting them know, they both laughed, realizing that neither of them glanced at the time even once since sitting down. They quickly made their way out of the shop, still sharing a casual conversation. The two walked a few feet away from the store before stopping.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you then", Natsumi said.

"Definitely", the man answered back, smiling.

"Do you know how to get back from here? It's already dark", Natsumi said, feeling a twinge of worry for him.

"Isn't it the gentleman who is supposed to ask that?", Fuyuhiko said.

"I guess. Tell me when you see one, ok?", Natsumi joked, giggling.

"Nice one", the elderly man said.

"I should be fine. I'm getting a ride", he said.

"Well, aren't you a little prince", the young woman said.

"Thanks for the chat", Natsumi said, waving as she walked a few feet away. She was surprised that the older man began to make his way over to her.

"You're going home by yourself?", Fuyuhiko asked, looking concerned.

Natsumi laughed.

"It's no big deal. I catch the train even later sometimes", she said.

"That's doesn't sound safe", Fuyuhiko said.

"It's not like it's the red light district", Natsumi said.

"It's already past ten. A young woman shouldn't be alone like that", he said again.

"I always do this", Natsumi answered, playfully poking at him a bit.

"Besides, I can take care of myself", she said, adjusting her shoulder bag.

"True…but you're too beautiful to walk around alone at this hour", Fuyuhiko said, stepping closer to her. Of course, she blushed again.

"Why, my good sir, are you flirting with me to get your way?", Natsumi asked, feigning slight shock.

Fuyuhiko raised a brow himself.

"Maybe. Is it working?", he asked.

"Just a little", Natsumi said with a smile.

"I can give you a ride home", Fuyuhiko said.

"I assure you I won't try anything suspicious", he added, more serious.

"That would be nice but…it might be out of your way. And it's already so late", Natsumi said.

"I'm fine with that. As long as I know you get home ok", the older man reasoned.

"But…you probably have work earlier than I do", the young woman said, beginning to feel a small amount of guilt.

"I'd feel bad keeping you out any later. Plus, your friend probably wouldn't want a stranger in his car so late at night", she said.

"In that case, how about I walk you to the train station?", Fuyuhiko offered.

Natsumi furrowed her brow.

"That would take longer", she said.

"I'm not letting you walk there by yourself", the older man said, already at her side.

The young woman blushed.

"I mean…that does sound nice. I don't usually have company on my way home", she said.

"See? Works out for both of us", Fuyuhiko said, as they began to walk.

After the first few steps, the two became entangled in another conversation, making the short walk go by even faster. Despite it being late already, the streets were still crowded with people, which was a bit surprising since it was only Thursday. Natsumi found herself feeling a bit saddened, seeing the train station lights up ahead. Though she had protested slightly before, she was happy about spending a few more minutes with the man beside her. They walked to the entrance together, the train pass already in her hand. Both of them stopped for a moment.

"Thank you for walking me", Natsumi said, feeling happy.

"My pleasure", Fuyuhiko said. He took a few steps back before the young woman called out to him again.

"Oh, wait a minute, Fuyuhiko. I-", Natsumi began but stopped herself, realizing that she had called him by his first name. It may have been a bit disrespectful, seeing that he was older and they weren't that familiar…yet. The older man came up to her, smiling.

"Sorry. I mean Usami-san", she corrected herself.

"No need to apologize. I like the way my name sounds coming from you", Fuyuhiko said.

"What is it?", he asked.

Natsumi blushed.

"No. Nothing really. I just…talking with you today…it made me really happy", she Natsumi said.

"Me too. I'm glad we ran into each other", the older man said. The two looked at each other for a moment, neither of them really wanting to tear their eyes away. Natsumi blinked a few times, remembering that they were standing in public.

"So, get home safe. I'll see you", Natsumi said, her legs already wanting to move closer to him again. Instead, she awkwardly stuck out her hand. This is how people who had just met say goodbye, right? The young woman bit her lip blushing, feeling Fuyuhiko's warm hand take her own and shake it. Again, the simple touch sent ripples of electricity through her body. She felt relieved. At least he didn't think she was strange with such a gesture. Natsumi looked at him, realizing that he still hadn't let go of her hand. Not that she minded at all. Her cheeks reddened, seeing him smile at her. She thought he was going to say something but in another moment, he had raised her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Natsumi could have melted into a puddle right then and there. What was he trying to do to her? Her lips moved, wanting to say something but again no words were coming out of her mouth. Fuyuhiko held her hand for another second, before letting go. The only thing she could think about was how light her body felt. Natsumi couldn't even properly lower it back down to her side. She kept it close to her body, wanting to engrave what had just happened forever.

"Goodnight", Fuyuhiko said, smiling. In another moment, he had disappeared in the crowd, leaving her standing there in mind numbing bliss.

* * *

 **A/N: Before leaving so quickly like I usually do, I would also like to take some time to answer some questions i saw in the comments. ;)**

 **Q1: Does this story take place in the same universe as Betrayal?**

 **Answer: Nope! For this one Misaki and Usagi are happily together and still very much in love. I don't have home access to cable right now but we all know it's true right? Reading this story isn't going to give away plot details in Betrayal. You sly little foxes. That'd be too easy. :)**

 **Q2: What is the age difference between Fuyuhiko and Natsumi?**

 **Answer: First of all, good question! I didn't even know when I started writing. Lol. But after the third chapter we all knew the hot blooded Natsumi was older than the traditional college graduate. What was the real brain teaser was Fuyuhiko. I couldn't find anything online about his age so I had to use Usagi's age for reference to Haruhiko's (I didn't even know his so I just made him 4 years older lol) and then use that for Fuyuhiko's age determination. So his age turned out to be 56 (trust me you'll really know why later) and Natsumi is 25. Age gaps are sexy, yes? ;)**

 **I hope I answered all your questions for now :3**

 **And as usual, Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	6. Sheltering Love

**A/N: Hellooooo everyone! I missed you guys so much this week! I know I know this is like the fifth time since I've written this today...since I've been posting so much. hehe. But I really feel like I mean if for this time, you know? I'm just so excited over this chapter. This fanfic is quickly becoming one of my favorites, haha.**

 **I meant to update a week after the last one but stuff happened. lol. I was so miffed when I didn't post by the first of the month. I lost some sleep over it. For the last two days, I got so damn distracted reading the yaoi manga"Out of control". Binged till 4am for the two nights straight until I finished it. lol. But I finally finished reading it *tear* Wish there was more...I'll probably be going to Whattapad to write something for that too :3**

 **But anyway...here I am with this lovely piece...well at least I think so. lol. And I have to tell you...a little disclaimer is all...I may have done too much this time. I just...I couldn't stop writing soooooo...it _kinda_ long...ok...it is long. sue me. Once I got passed 9000 words I was like...damn. This is literally the equivalent of three chapters of Betrayal. For all you inexperienced readers whose eyes hurt after looking at a screen too long...you're screwed. lol. I don't think I've written something this long since Cherish me 5 years ago. :)**

 **I hope you can forgive me this one time *whimper* I apologize to your eyes. Be sure to take breaks if needed while reading T_T**

 **I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Barely twenty four hours passed since Natsumi had seen Fuyuhiko at the café, and ever since then, the young woman would often find herself not being able to keep a content smile off her face. Every time she would think of the older man, her cheeks would instinctively turn pink, feelings of both happiness and shyness washing over her. She absolutely loved it. Even during the busiest hours of the restaurant, a time that she usually hated because of the constant running around and her damn boss barking orders at her with an evil smile on face, it didn't trouble Natsumi. If anything bothered the young woman, all she would have to really do was think of Fuyuhiko, and that would automatically put her mind at ease. In fact, she was still blushing as she came back into the building after wiping the patio tables in late afternoon. By the time she came back inside, the rush hour period for the eatery had seemed to pass. She was actually able to move around without bumping into someone…well at least a lot less, anyway. Natsumi's eyes glanced to the clock on the wall and saw that it was quarter to four. Her lunch break. The young woman looked over her shoulder a few times, looking for her old friend. A moment passed, before their eyes were finally able to meet. The dark haired girl a few feet away gave her a thumbs up and gestured towards the patio area, their usual place for enjoying their break. Natsumi smiled and nodded, as she walked out the back, greeting a few of the other workers on her way there. She silently rolled her eyes, seeing Ogawa looking at her for what felt like the millionth time for the day. Didn't that guy have anything else better to focus on? She let out a harsh breath, not even returning a glare and walked a few feet to a table in the back. The young woman plopped herself down in the warm seat, and placed her food on the table. Natsumi frowned slightly at the late lunch she had prepared. She had been a bit late for school this morning and only managed to make a sandwich, much different from the different food groups she usually had in her prepared food. Her stomach growled loudly, in disappointing agreement. She would probably have to eat again as soon as she got home, something she hated to do. It was never good to eat that late. Natsumi had thought of getting her lunch from another place around the area, but she was very picky. By the time she actually found something to eat, her break would be over, and the young woman cherished any amount of peace she could take from the work day…especially with such an unpleasant boss. Natsumi's eyes glanced up, seeing the familiar shadow of her friend. A moment later, Meiko had sat down in a seat across from her, already digging into her lunch bag.

"Is that really all you're eating for the day? We have a few hours left till quitting time", Meiko said, looking at her plastic wrapped sandwich.

"I know. I was late to class today and didn't have any time to make anything else…and then my instructor asked me to stay after so I couldn't even buy anything on the way here", Natsumi said, looking down at her food.

"Poor you", Meiko said. She rummaged in her large lunch bag for a moment and pulled out sliced apples and a container of watermelon.

"Here. Have some. I have a lot with me today", she said, pushing it in her direction.

"What a lifesaver", Natsumi said.

"Thanks. I owe you one", she said, smiling.

"How about taking a shift for me then", Meiko asked, looking at her innocently.

"Whoa. Hey now. I don't owe you that much", Natsumi said. She didn't want to spend any more time around Ogawa than she had to.

"I'll buy lunch tomorrow. My treat", she offered.

"I dunno…I feel bad taking from someone who's already working themselves to death. I do like home cooked food though", the dark haired girl said, her eyes gleaming.

"And your cooking is sooooo good…", she trailed off.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. I'll make you something yummy", Natsumi said, putting her hands up in defeat, smiling.

"Victory is mine", Meiko said, opening her water. They sat in the shade, absorbed in trivial conversation as they ate before, Natsumi finally noticed the curious looks her friend was giving her. She was smiling a bit too evilly for her liking, as though the woman wanted to ask something she knew she shouldn't. Natsumi looked away, already knowing what was going to be brought up in the conversation. She couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"Soooooo...", Meiko asked, casually looking at her nails, and grinning.

"Soooooo...", Natsumi mimicked, giggling a bit.

"You ever call that… _handsome_ man?", Meiko said, winking her eye a few times. She made sure to use the same word Natsumi had used to describe him. Not a hot or cute guy…but a handsome and good looking man.

Natsumi felt her cheeks blush.

"Something like that", she said, a smile on her face.

"Oooooooohh. Let me _know_ ", her friend said.

"Spill it", she said, putting another forkful of salad into her mouth. She scooted her chair in closer.

"Fine. Well…you know how I've been trying to call him for the past week?". Natsumi began.

"You mean without breaking into a cold sweat and hanging up on him?", Meiko asked.

"Yeah", Natsumi said, rubbing her forehead, still feeling twinges of embarrassment.

"You _finally_ called?", Meiko said, opening her frozen peaches.

"Well…not exactly-", Natsumi said.

"Uuuugghh", Meiko let out, almost looking exasperated.

"Hey. I'm not finished yet", Meiko said, pouting a bit.

The dark haired girl made a face before smiling.

"Ok. So like I said…I didn't exactly call him…well I didn't really go through with it at all…", she began, putting a finger in the air when she saw her friend open her mouth to say a smart remark.

"But…But! I did…actually run into him last night", Natsumi said, placing her hand on her cheeks, feeling them turn rosy.

"So you guys got a chance to talk, then?", Meiko asked, eating more of her salad.

Natsumi smiled and nodded.

"Well, _finally_ ", her friend said, throwing her arms up in the air for a moment.

"I thought you were just going to keep going back and forth for the next eight months", Meiko said, laughing.

"I don't think I could have lasted that long", Natsumi said, sighing.

"So that's why you've been looking so starry eyed all day", Meiko said, looking at her.

"I really look like that?", Natsumi asked, furrowing her brow. She bit into a large apple wedge.

"Kind of a lot", Meiko said.

"But that's completely normal…and so damn cute", she said, stuffing another peach in her mouth.

"Like seriously…you've been blushing and giggling to yourself all day", she said again.

"Oh. Dammit", Natsumi said, her cheeks turning red.

"Yep. You've got it bad, sister", her friend said, placing her arms in the table.

"It's really good you guys met up though. This is the first time I've seen you… _not_ annoyed by a guy", Meiko said, smiling.

"He's different", Natsumi said, biting into her sandwich.

"I bet. Must be one hell of a guy", Meiko said.

"Definitely", she answered back.

"So how was it? Meeting with him, I mean", Meiko asked her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"It was nice…I liked it a lot. We talked for hours", Natsumi said, remembering the various conversations they had.

"It really just felt like we were enjoying each other's company. He even went out of his way to walk me back to the train station and then he…", she trailed off, blushing again.

"Well, well, well. Did my little Nat kiss on the first date?", Meiko asked, grinning.

Natsumi laughed again.

"Kind of…he kissed my hand before he left. He was such a gentleman", she said.

"Bet that disappointed you a bit, huh?", Meiko said, giving her a look.

"It did NOT", Natsumi said.

"I was completely fine with it", she said.

"But you wouldn't have minded more", Meiko said.

"There's no need to rush anything, you know" Natsumi said, leaning back in her chair.

"You do know that studies have shown that it is acceptable to kiss and have sex on the first date, right?", the dark haired girl pointed out.

"What studies?", Natsumi asked.

"Social studies", Meiko replied.

"I don't think they teach that in the class", Natsumi said, raising a brow.

"It's true. Trust me", her friend said simply. The amber eyed young woman only made a face in response. She didn't want to admit that she already heard that somewhere too. But what did those morons know, anyway?

"Like hell, I'd do either of those things the first time", she said, rolling her eyes.

"And it wasn't even date. We just…found each other. It wasn't official so it doesn't even count.", Natsumi said.

"Meeting up and spending time together counts as a date, right?", her friend asked.

"Well…maybe…but I think I'd want him to ask me out instead", Natsumi said.

"Or you could ask him", Meiko said.

"Yeah. Either way, someone has to invite the other for it to count as a date", Natsumi said, finishing the last of the apple. She quickly opened the watermelon, placing the cool sweet fruit on her tongue.

"You're so overly specific", Meiko said, sighing.

"Trust me", Natsumi said, mimicking her friend.

"So phase one is completed then", Meiko said.

"Phase?", Natsumi said, looking back at her.

"Phase one…you know, getting better acquainted", Meiko said.

"The second phase is of course the… _official_ date", she said, quoting with her fingers.

"Ok", Natsumi replied, with a laugh.

"When do you think that's going to happen? Sometime in the next ten years, maybe?", Meiko asked, sipping her water.

"It'll be sooner than that", Natsumi said.

"Really? When?", Meiko asked, smiling at her.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to ask him. I haven't even thought about what kinds of activities he likes to do", Natsumi asked.

"I'm just praying to make it happen in the next two weeks", Meiko said.

"I guess that's a pretty good time", Natsumi said.

"But I don't want to rush anything with him", she said.

The young woman heard her friend sigh in front of her.

"Ok, look. I know how I joked about kissing on the first date and all but that wasn't the point.", Meiko said, leaning forward.

"This really is the first time I've seen you like someone in the male species so much", she said.

"What's your point?", Natsumi asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"My point again is that if you like him as much as you say you do, then you won't waste time with him", Meiko said.

"Hell, for all we know he could kick the bucket from old age any second", she said, jokingly.

"Meiko I _swear_ -", Natsumi let out, feeling her brow twitch in annoyance.

"Or could it be he's not all that to look at and you're changing your mind already?", her friend asked, smiling mischievously.

"I mean…you said he's handsome, right? Or maybe not…I don't really know anything about your taste in men so-", Meiko began.

"Of course he is! Well I really think he is anyways", Natsumi said.

"Ok. Good. And we both know you like him. So make it happen", Meiko said.

"I'm on it. Jeez", Natsumi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Mmmm Hmmm", the dark haired girl let out, eyeing her.

"Of course you are…my god. I just realized that you've been single since the first day I met you. Do you even know how many people think you're into girls?" she said, teasingly.

"Who the hell said that?", Natsumi asked, looking horrified.

"Just some random people from our college years", Meiko said, shrugging.

"Oh. Whatever. I was never one to care about the opinions of others. Plus, there's nothing wrong with it anyway". Natsumi said, waving her hand in the air.

"And that's what I like most about you", her friend said, playfully tossing a grape at her. Natsumi smiled and picked up the small green fruit. A second later, she had happily popped it into her mouth.

"You're such a sweetie", she said, giving her friend a look.

"Yeah. Yeah", the dark haired girl said, grinning back.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget, me and Ken are going out for drinks later tonight. Wanna come?", she asked, eating a few more grapes.

"Is my singlehood so unbearable and pathetic to watch?", Natsumi asked, making a face.

"No but…well yeah, it is pretty painful but…I just thought it's been a while since we've hung out together. You study so damn much. The only time I see you when we're at work and, if you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly the most relaxing place", she said, gesturing with her eyes in another direction. Natsumi glanced to the left, to see Ogawa looking at them a bit too hard. She quickly turned her head back, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"What the _fuck_ is that creep's problem?", she asked, already feeling ticked off that their eyes had met for the day, even with all the effort she had been putting in to ignore it.

"I don't think I even want to know. Can we report this ass already?", Meiko said.

"Screw that. We need to get his ass fired", Natsumi said.

"Did you see the way he was looking at us?", she asked.

"Well, I saw the way he was looking at you", Meiko said.

"Do you think that makes it any better", the young woman said, rubbing her forehead.

"Better for me", Meiko said.

"Ok. You shut up", Natsumi said.

"So are you coming out with us? It'll be a fun night", her friend said.

"Won't I be the third wheel, then?", Natsumi asked, picking at pieces of her sandwich.

"You could be the designated driver if you want. Then we won't have to take the train home", Meiko added.

Natsumi rolled her eyes again.

"As fun as that sounds, I can't tonight either", she said, sighing unhappily.

"Oh come on. You're going home to study again? Can't you spend a few nights with your best friend?", Meiko asked, poking out her lip.

"And your boyfriend", Natsumi said.

"Oh honey, are you jealous? You know that I love you the m-", her friend began but stopped when Natsumi pinched the side of her face.

"That's not it, you dummy. I…I…ughhh", she moaned, not even wanting to think about it.

"I have to…to…" she trailed off again.

"Masturbate?", Meiko asked, playfully.

"Is that the only think you think about, dammit?", Natsumi asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's all anyone ever things about", her friend said, smiling innocently.

"Good guess. But no.", Natsumi said. She sighed for a second time.

"I have to work tonight", the young woman finally said, slapping her hands over her face.

Meiko was already choking on the food in her mouth. She hit the table a few times before grabbing her water bottle and chugging the liquid.

"Are you serious?", she asked, a moment later, wiping her mouth.

"Unfortunately", Natsumi said.

"So let me get this straight…you're working late tonight…", Meiko said.

"Yep", Natsumi said.

"Meaning you'll actually leave later than me tonight…the night shift", her friend pressed.

"Yes", Natsumi said.

"Meaning that you'll be alone…with Ogawa…the creep…the nasty guy who can't keep his eyes off the female workers…off you, more than anyone", Meiko said.

"Uh huh", Natsumi replied, leaning back in her chair.

"What the hell, Nat?", Meiko said, slapping her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah. Ok. I know. I don't want to either but I don't have a choice. I missed work last week and I need to make up for it somehow", Natsumi said.

"I thought that damn timesheet was a practical joke. Not even the guys want to stay late with him!", Meiko said.

"Play sick or something. I can break your leg for you if you need me-", her friend began, sounding a bit too serious with her suggestions.

"I can't. I picked those hours myself. I didn't have a choice. I had so many late night exams", Natsumi said.

"Fine. Then I'll cancel my plans tonight. We'll work the late shift with him together", Meiko said, furrowing her brow in worry.

"Oh, Meiko. I wouldn't ask that. You've been busy with things too. I've heard you going on about tonight for the last two weeks", Natsumi said.

"I'm surprised you even noticed with her head so far in the damn clouds", Meiko said, laughing.

"I can handle that idiot anyway. He's a harmless creep whose eyes just wander too far. Nothing to worry about. He just gives off a creepy vibe. That's the only reason the workers don't want to be around him for so long. I can't blame them anyway", Natsumi said.

"Well, that creepy vibe thing is true", Meiko agreed.

"Just watch it. He's been really pissed you've been ignoring him", she said, recalling the way, her friend hadn't eve made eye contact with the boss since arriving. Every time Natsumi looked away, she would see his face turn bright red in anger.

"I know. Isn't it great?", Natsumi said.

"You know it is", Meiko said, both of them giggling a bit.

They casually chatted for the remainder of their lunch break, joking as they usually did. Meiko had kept mentioning something about getting her sick fast so that she could go home for the day. Natsumi quickly waived it off, already knowing that she needed to make up the missed hours. There were still two semesters of her program left to go…and then she'd be free to get a real career. Of course, the conversation didn't stay on their crappy boss for too long. Meiko pressed for more details on her and Fuyuhiko's "not date", as Natsumi called it. Even more than that though, her friend would always ask for more details on what the man looked like. She didn't seem to believe her that an older guy could be attractive to her. Natsumi could only blush as she painted a picture for the dark haired girl with her words. She had to stop once she saw the way Meiko was looking at her whenever she talked about his appearance. The two finished their food and both sighed heavily, realizing that it was time to go back to work. They both let out groans, as they grabbed their things to head back inside. It was a bit more crowded than before. The evening rush must be quickly approaching. Meiko gave her a final wave before going walking into the back to put her apron back on. Natsumi herself quickly grabbed and pen and pad from the counter and went to start her rounds for the rest of her night. She suppressed a yawn, already feeling the dread of staying up a few more hours. The young woman took a few orders, hanging them up for the cooks before, she started on refilling the drinks of customers…some of them asking for their third mimosa refill within the span of a few minutes. It must have been that kind of day. She sometimes felt like she'd be chugging liquor nonstop if she didn't get her life in order soon and get away from her boss…who was _still_ looking in her direction. The young woman blinked in surprise, feeling someone standing a few inches behind her. Well, her skin wasn't crawling…so it couldn't be Ogawa. Natsumi glanced to her right to see another waitress named Rika. She smiled at her before speaking.

"Oh, hey, Natsumi. I didn't know when you took your lunch", she said.

"Me and Meiko just came back. Damn rush hour is starting already", Natsumi said, letting out a laugh.

"More money for us then", Rika said.

She gestured with her hand to Natsumi's section.

"You know there's a man at table eleven who didn't even get his order taken yet", Rika said.

"He's been sitting there since your break started", she said.

"Well, that's just lovely then", Natsumi said, rubbing her head.

"I can't believe I missed him. I've been taking orders since getting back", she said.

"He's been looking at his menu for nearly the whole time so I guess that's why", Rika replied.

"I could have sworn it was empty when I passed", Natsumi said.

"Maybe he took a bathroom break", Rika said.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you because Ogawa's been getting a bit…well, you know, like he always does. I think he may have had a spat with the man when he came in", Rika said.

"And I'll guess I'll be hearing about it", Natsumi said, rolling her eyes.

"Not necessarily. Just take his order. The man's probably hungry by now anyway. The sooner he leaves, the less Ogawa can say about it, right?". Rika said.

"He looks pretty fancy. Maybe he'll leave a good tip", she added, optimistically.

"Not after a thirty five minute wait", Natsumi said. She gave the other woman a wave before finally heading back to her section, making sure to ask people if they needed anything as she passed by. Natsumi refilled a few drinks and took orders as on her way over. When she finally got reached the table, the only thing that she saw was the menu the man was holding up. Natsumi felt her brow twitch in annoyance. Some people were so rude. The woman furrowed her brow. He still hadn't decided? She coughed, deciding to ask anyway. After all, she had other guests to tend to.

"Hello, sir. I'm sorry for your wait. Have you decided what you'd like?", Natsumi said, pulling out her pad and pen. She could feel the tingles of annoyance nipping at her again, seeing the man hadn't lowered his menu yet.

"Sir, did you hear me?", Natsumi asked, biting the inside of her lip. Her eyes opened in surprise when she finally heard the man speak. The voice immediately sent shivers down her spine and caused her skin to tingle.

"What do you recommend?", she heard the sexily familiar voice ask. A second later, the menu had been placed on the table. The young woman couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up, seeing Fuyuhiko sitting in the chair, with his legs crossed. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, as she felt her butterflies returning. Dammit. It happened every time she saw him!

"Surprised to see me? I decided to come here for a late lunch", Fuyuhiko said, a gentle smile on his face.

"Is that so?", Natsumi said, holding in her happiness. She tried to stop her cheeks from blushing to no avail. Instead, she rested the pad on her mouth, hiding her flushed face. The young woman tapped her feet on the ground to calm herself.

"Yes. Yes. You did invite me, after all", Fuyuhiko said, looking at her.

"I…I don't remember doing such a thing", Natsumi said, averting her eyes. Of course she remembered practically shoving her work information at him the night before.

"Really? I could have sworn that you-", Fuyuhiko

"Ok. So I told you come", Natsumi finally admitted.

"See? And here I am", Fuyuhiko said.

"Here you are…", Natsumi let out, not being able to take her eyes off him. She lowered her pad a bit.

"You sure took your time ordering though. I didn't even see you with that menu so close to your face", she said, letting out a laugh.

"I was trying to stall until you came back from your break", Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh…really", Natsumi said, gripping her pen.

"I wanted to see you", Fuyuhiko said his gaze turning serious for a moment. The young woman felt her heart thump again in her chest. She wanted to grip the beating organ to make it stop, but her hands were already full. She could only stand there, feeling as if bubbles of happiness and excitement were going to take her into the sky at any moment. Natsumi blushed again.

"I wanted to see you too", she said, looking away, feeling slightly embarrassed. She lowered the protective barrier of the pad to her chest, wanting to look at him properly.

"I'm relieved to see that our feelings to match so well", the older man said, smiling.

"Yeah. It's great, isn't it?", a voice said behind her. Natsumi nearly hopped out her shoes, seeing Meiko standing right next to her, a smile already spread across her face. She was too shocked and horrified to even say anything.

"When did you get here?", Natsumi asked, her brow twitching.

"Oh, you know. I've just been around here and there. Just passing by…and then I happened to see you talking with your…friend. I just thought I'd say hello", Meiko said, happily. Natsumi swept a hand across down her face, already feeling like she had lost. The young woman already knew that she was not going to get rid of her friend so easily. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Fuyuhiko, this is my good friend Meiko. Meiko, Fuyuhiko", she said, gesturing to her friend. It was a bit embarrassing for her.

"So you're the Fuyuhiko I've been hearing so much about. It's nice to finally meet you", Meiko said. Natsumi made a face, seeing her friend's brows moving up and down, a smug look on her own.

"So you do talk about me", Fuyuhiko said, looking at her.

"She talks about you so much", Meiko chimed in.

"Don't you have work to do?", Natsumi asked, giving her a look

"But I am taking the orders in my section", Meiko said, innocently.

"This _isn't_ your section", Natsumi said.

"Oh. My mistake.", Meiko said.

She looked around, feigning a shocked look on her face.

"All the areas just look so much alike. Gets confusing, you know", she said.

"I bet they do", Natsumi said, managing a laugh.

"But don't mind me. I'm heading back to _my_ section right now. Nice meeting you again. Enjoy your meal", Meiko said, before skipping past a few people. She walked a few feet and then turned around giving Natsumi an irritated look at she pointed her head in another direction. The young woman's eyes followed her and she made a face, seeing Ogawa looking at her. He looked a bit more ticked off than he usually did, and the worst part was that if he came over yelling his head off, he would actually be justified. Despite knowing, Natsumi shrugged it off with a small smile on her face. She'd be damned if she ever let her boss bother her. The young woman saw Fuyuhiko furrow his brow, following her gaze. She quickly turned her attention back to Fuyuhiko, holding up the writing tools again.

"Is that your boss?", Fuyuhiko asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Unfortunately", Natsumi said, tapping her pen on her arm.

"He's not too pleasant to be around, is he?", the older man commented.

"Oh yeah. He's really the worst", Natsumi said, looking at him.

"But I already said I'd be done with this place in a few months. I'm just biding my time now", she said.

"So, are you finally ready to actually get something to eat? The food here is pretty good. What do you want?", the young woman asked, giggling a bit. Fuyuhiko looked up at her and smiled.

"Surprise me", he said, handing her the menu.

"Ok", Natsumi replied, letting out another laugh. She quickly made her way over to the cook station and told them to make slow cooked teriyaki pork with a side of their green pepper rice. She had always thought they tasted good, plus they were somewhat healthy, if you asked her. Once she had hung the order up, the young woman quickly brought Fuyuhiko over a cold of iced tea. She couldn't help herself from talking with the older man for at least a minute, before she moved on to other people in her section. Natsumi quickly took the orders and delivered food to the tables of several other guests, before her restaurant pager vibrated in her pocket. The food for table eleven was finished. She quickly ducked between the other servers and patrons before she picked up Fuyuhiko's food. Natsumi took a moment to look for a clear path, as she always did, and cautiously walked back to the man, carrying his food. The young woman set it down in the surface and poured him more of his drink. When Natsumi looked up again, she made a face, seeing the way the older man was curiously eyeing the food.

"What? Don't want it?", she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I've never had anything like this before", Fuyuhiko said, seriously looking at the dish.

"It's just pulled pork. Don't worry it's low fat", Natsumi said.

"Are you trying to imply something?", Fuyuhiko asked, furrowing his brow.

"Of course not. You're so sensitive", Natsumi said, laughing again.

"It's good. Really. I think you'll like it", she said, looking at him. She blinked, seeing him cut off a small piece of the meat. He was actually using both his knife and fork, something she didn't see too often. The older man placed the food between his teeth, slowly biting down into it. Natsumi looked away, feeling her cheeks flush as she realized that she was looking a bit too closely at his lips. That damn Meiko. He chewed for a moment, looking into the air, as if in deep thought.

"Well?", Natsumi asked.

"Ah, it's good. I don't know why I've never eaten it before", Fuyuhiko said, taking another bite.

"I might have to come here more often", he said, looking at her.

Natsumi's cheeks heated up.

"That'd be nice", she said, looking at the pad in her hand. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her lips from curving into a smile. She was about to say something else when she saw a woman waving her hand a few feet away. Natsumi smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh. Sorry. I have to get back to work now but enjoy the rest of your food, ok?", she said. Fuyuhiko smiled and gave her a small wave and she walked off a moment later to greet more of her section's customers. As she worked, more people flooded into the eatery, despite the fact that it was getting late in the day. Even as she worked, running around taking food order and balancing three to four food dishes in her arms, Natsumi always found her eyes wandering by Fuyuhiko's table. Whenever their eyes would meet, her cheeks would turn pink and her heart would jump in happiness. She was so distracted yet happy at the same time. Even Ogawa's glares would bounce right off her, as she serviced the customers. Every now and again, Meiko would pass by her, making kissy faces as she grinned. Natsumi could only sigh and shrug. What was she to do? It was the truth, wasn't it? The young woman let out an embarrassed silent groan. Still, she could really do without the teasing. She already knew how fast she'd fallen. No need for her friend to rub it in. The young woman glanced at her watch and saw that it had been about forty minutes since Fuyuhiko had first ordered. He was probably about read to leave. Natsumi bit her lip, feeling twinges of disappointment stabbing at her. A sigh escaped her lips. But that was a bit juvenile wasn't it? The man had to go home sooner or later. She walked toward the back, wiping tables and taking a few more orders, until Fuyuhiko came into her sight. The older man was sitting there, leaning forward, watching her approach him. An empty glass and clean dish were pushed a few inches to his side. He smiled, as she finally made her way up to him.

"Sorry for making you wait. You must have been done for a while. It got busy again all of a sudden.", Natsumi said.

"Nothing to worry about. I was watching you most of the time, anyway, so it wasn't bad at all", Fuyuhiko said. She blushed again.

"Here's your check", she said, finding a distraction. She placed it in front of him, biting her lip to keep herself from gawking at how handsome the man looked to her.

"Thank you", Fuyuhiko said, taking it. He placed a few bills in the book before easing himself out of the chair.

"You're leaving?", Natsumi said, immediately regretting herself for asking the obvious. Of course he was leaving after he paid. She retrained herself from slapping her forehead.

"Sad to see me go?", Fuyuhiko said, taking his briefcase in his hands.

"Ugh…", Natsumi let out, feeling her face redden.

"I really can't stand you sometimes", she said, glancing in another direction.

"Is that so?", Fuyuhiko said, letting out a chuckle.

"Don't worry. You'll probably see me around here again", he said. Natsumi flinched a bit, as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"I kind of have a thing for one of the waitresses", the older man said, in a low tone. Natsumi felt her spine tingle from just being close to him. A silent gasp escaped her lips, at the sudden sensation, one she had never felt before. She desperately hoped that Fuyuhiko hadn't heard it. A moment later he let out a laugh, the familiar carefree smile on his face. Natsumi made a face, wondering if he just liked to tease her as much as Meiko.

"But I guess you already knew that, didn't you?", he said, laughing again.

"I guess…", Natsumi replied, looking away again, as she felt her cheeks flush. She blinked, seeing the older man suddenly stand in front of her. The young woman could feel electricity prickling at her, as Fuyuhiko gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She groaned slightly at the sudden contact. That was kind of a sensitive area for her. Again, she hoped that his ears had missed the sound she made.

"Good luck with the rest of your shift", he said. He let his hand linger on her lobe for a moment before pulling away. Natsumi could still feel his touch even when he had broken contact. Fuyuhiko waved his hand in the air one time before turning towards the door. The young woman stared after him, as she grabbed the dishes on his table, her legs moving to follow him without her even knowing. She blinked once in surprise, seeing him turn to glance in her direction. He didn't even say anything yet she could still feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. His eyes looked into hers for a moment before he smiled at her. A moment later, he was out the door, leaving her with tingling feelings surging throughout her body. Natsumi had been so completely mesmerized that she hadn't even notice Meiko come up to her. If she did, she would certainly have busied herself with something else, seeing way her friend was grinning back at her. Natsumi nearly dropped the dishes in her hand, hearing her friend say one word that made her entire face turn red again.

"Dilf", the dark haired girl said, smiling teasingly at her.

"I told you", Natsumi replied, not even thinking about it. She gripped the dishes in her hand and made her way to the kitchen, determined to get work over with as soon as possible. Even with her busying herself with work's multiple tasks and with the older man no longer even in the same space as her, the only thing that she could think of was Fuyuhiko.

* * *

The time passed by quickly for Natsumi, most likely to due to her not even taking a break for the remainder of today's hours. She had been filling orders and wiping tables non-stop since the afternoon. The day had come and gone without her even knowing, the stream of customers slowly getting smaller until it stopped completely. Along with the decline of restaurant patrons, was the decrease in the amount of workers for the night. The majority of them had clocked out since 8pm. They were definitely luckier than she was. Natsumi felt her skin crawl, feeling the eyes of Ogawa on her as she wiped down tables in one of the sections. Maybe she should have taken Meiko's offer to make her look sick, after all. The young woman let out a tired sigh, as she passed by the time table that was plastered on the wall in work station. This damn thing didn't help either. She really was the only one who had decided to work this late. Meiko had reluctantly left around the same time as the others had. Natsumi distinctively remembered that her friend had told her that Ken was going to pick her up at six to catch movie before going out to dinner and drinks. She quickly found out the Meiko had said they would catch a later showing, something Natsumi knew she only did to be with her at long as possible. She felt both touched and guilty of making her so worried over what was probably nothing. Natsumi practically had to push Meiko into her boyfriend's arms, telling him to grab her and leave before she canceled their plans all together. For both of their sakes, this would be the last time Natsumi would even think about taking such a late shift. The young woman quickly glanced at her watch, and she let out another sigh, this time one of relief. It was past eleven o' clock, her own clocking out time. Natsumi didn't even know how she was able to hold onto her sanity working those extra four hours. She made her way to the last section, and wiped the tables and neatly stacked the chairs on top of them. The young woman did another round though the eatery, making sure that the tables were all clean and everything was properly in order. Once she had checked that, Natsumi made her way into the storage area, opening the cabinets and areas to make sure that the ingredients had been properly put away for the next day. When she was done, the young woman leaned back on a counter, a small satisfied smile crossing her face. That was that. The woman wiped her hands on her apron, as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked a few feet to a closet, quickly grabbing her bag and jacket, her eyes beginning to feel drowsy. The moment she turned around, Natsumi couldn't stop a disgusted expression from coming onto her face. Standing right in front of her was Ogawa with an ugly look on his face…or it could have just been the way he looked. Either way, she didn't like it one bit.

"What is it?", she asked, trying her hardest to sound nonchalant.

"Did I ask you anything?", Ogawa replied, crossing his arms in front of him.

"No. But you're kind of in my way right now", Natsumi retorted, feeling herself grow more irritated.

"Is that anyway to speak to your manager?", Ogawa asked.

"Oh. Too bad for you I'm already clocked out so…yes that is the way I'll speak to you", Natsumi said, looking at him smugly. She raised a brow, noticing a bottle in his lowered hand.

"Are you seriously drinking the wine from the back? Nice example you're setting", she said, rolling her eyes.

" I didn't even have half the bottle yet. You want some?", Ogawa asked, shaking the it on front of him a few time. Natsumi could now clearly smell the scent of the liquor on his breath.

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to catch your stupidity", she said, walking past him.

She saw Ogawa grit his teeth, clearly upset by her comment. The woman shrugged it off, feeling too worn out to care.

"How can you be so stuck up?", he asked, biting down on his teeth even harder.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Bye", Natsumi said, turning in the other direction. She blinked, hearing the sound of the bottle being placed on a nearby table, followed by the sound of Ogawa's feet walking towards her. The woman quickly turned around to see the large man had walked back up to her.

"Maybe I should walk with you. It could be pretty bad out there for someone like you", he sneered at her.

"It's a hell of a lot worse in here with you", Natsumi shot back, not being able to contain her anger.

"I was only trying to be nice", Ogawa said, his eyes traveling over her body. It made her sick to her stomach.

"No thanks", Natsumi said, turning her head.

"Would you like it more if that old guy was nice to you?", Ogawa said, suddenly. Natsumi blinked her eyes in surprise, her eyes showing annoyance at the mention of Fuyuhiko from someone else. She took a breath out, trying to remain calm.

"He was just a customer, alright?", she lied.

"Yeah. Right. I saw the way you kept looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. I didn't know you liked old ass men", Ogawa said, an ugly grin on his face.

"And is that any of your fucking business, _manager_?", Natsumi asked., shooting him a glare.

"It is if you do it on the job. It made me feel like puking", Ogawa said.

"Then I'll do it somewhere else", Natsumi said, smiling at him.

"Does gramps like touching you all over? What kind of lose old man would go after someone so much younger? He must be a real perv", Ogawa said, still sneering at her. Somewhere along the line, Natsumi must have blanked out because she was barely hearing any more of his insults. The only thing she could feel was her blood boiling, as she listened to someone insulting Fuyuhiko. The older man's face flashed in her mind. She could see him smiling back at her…making her laugh…remembering how happy she would feel just from being around him. Her amber eyes glared angrily at Ogawa. How could this dumb bastard insult him like that? She couldn't stand for this.

"Don't fucking talk about him like that! He's a million times better than a shitty creep like you…you know what, I don't even think it's worth having to work around you for another day. I'm out of here. And you can go hell…where you belong.", Natsumi let out, shooting him another angry stare. She hastily turned back towards the door before she punched his teeth that were too large for his mouth out all over the floor. The woman felt her skin prickle with revulsion, feeling him come up from behind her. Before Natsumi could say anything, his hand was painfully groping her ass cheek. A second later, the woman felt the bile rising up to her mouth, feeling Ogawa's stiff boner poking into her side.

"So you're getting fucked pretty hard by that old geezer, huh? How about you give me a turn too?", Ogawa said, his stinking breath making her eyes sting. Natsumi grit her teeth, feeling rage surge throughout her body, giving her strength. A moment later, she had shoved Ogawa away from her, breathing hard. Her eyes showed nothing but disgust and anger. Didn't this guy know when to quit? The woman was horrified, as she saw the man regain his balance a moment later and walk in closer.

"Come on...just one time. Aren't you always looking at me, anyway? I won't even tell him", Ogawa said, placing a hand on her hip. That was the final straw for Natsumi. Not only had he spoken badly of Fuyuhiko but he also had the audacity to come onto her like this. She knew he was a creep but she didn't know how sick he was. The woman felt like vomiting again, feeling the man's hand sweep its way down to her leg. She had told repeatedly herself that she wouldn't get mad enough to do something that could make trouble for herself later on. Still, despite all her reasoning her leg listened to her conscious instead of her brain. Within a second, her foot had connected with Ogawa's crotch, hitting him square in his testicles. It was a direct hit, without her even knowing. Natsumi saw his face turn red in agony, no longer able to form the smallest of words. He grabbed his lower area, stumbling back into the floor, as he let out yell. Ogawa made a few more sounds after that, whooping and hollering like some sort of injured animal. It would have been a bit funny if Natsumi wasn't fuming so much right then.

"Y-you…bitch!", he said, still clutching his private area. He writhed in pain, wiggling his bent legs trying to make the stinging subside.

"Next time keep your damn dick to yourself. Believe me…none of us are interested in your creepy ass!", she said. The woman hurried to the door, and ran out, not even taking a second look back. It slammed shut behind her. Needless to say, she didn't think she'd be going into work tomorrow. She might need the time to file a harassment claim to the owner of the restaurant chain. The woman walked a few blocks, trying to calm herself down. Her legs were still shaking a bit from the horrible encounter. She'd probably need to look for another job…she did practically attack her intoxicated superior. Not that he didn't fully deserve it though. A few minutes passed before she finally felt her heart beat return to normal. Natsumi placed a hand on her chest, breathing in and out. That was probably the worst experience with a guy she would ever have. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. And Meiko would as why she didn't like most of them…

As she walked, Natsumi's eyes traveled to her watch. It was quarter to midnight. She'd wasted way too much time with that dumbass. Hopefully, after making her complaint, she wouldn't have to see him again…and she was _going_ to file it. The woman walked another block as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was going home so late tonight. Usually there would be at least a few people on the sidewalks but tonight it was so disturbingly solitary. Natsumi clicked her teeth in annoyance, not being able to suppress a shiver from racking her body. She didn't know if it was because of the chilly night air or her uneasiness growing. Natsumi quickened her pace, wanting to reach the safety of the always crowded station a few blocks away. Her legs took her a few more blocks before she jerked her head behind her, hearing what she thought sounded like a foot step. Natsumi backed away, eyeing the direction where she heard the noise. Her eyes could only see darkness. There wasn't anyone there. A shaky sigh escaped her lips. She was getting paranoid now, wasn't she? The woman turned to face the station's direction, seeing the lights in the distance. She needed to get there as soon as possible. Her legs were still shaking for no reason. Natsumi took a few steps before her ears caught the sound again. This time she knew she had heard right. A few more footsteps made their way towards her in the darkness. Natsumi felt her skin prickle with a familiar sickening feeling as a figure emerged from the shadows. The woman covered her mouth as she gasped in what she hated to admit was fear, seeing Ogawa standing a distance away from her. She took a few steps back, and to her dismay, he took a few steps forward.

"What the hell do you want?", Natsumi asked, putting on a brave face.

"What do you think?", Ogawa said, still coming towards her. His face was still red with rage, despite the fact that he was obviously still wincing in pain from her kick. How did he even know what route she'd been taking?

"I'm just going home", Ogawa said, sneering evilly at her.

"Don't come any closer", Natsumi retorted, glaring at him. He took another step forward. The woman quickly turned around, quickly walking down the street. Ogawa's unsteady footsteps lingered only a few feet away from her. She turned her eyes, looking for any sign of another person. There wasn't anyone besides her and the footsteps of the man following behind her. Every second, Natsumi would glance behind her, seeing Ogawa still coming. At first he it looked like he was keeping a certain distance, just wanting to scare her but…something in his eyes was telling her otherwise. She noticed that the safe distance between them was gradually decreasing, even when she was walking so fast. Natsumi glanced around in the bright glow of the street lights. There was nothing but dark buildings and alleys as far as she knew. The woman had thought of taking out her phone and calling the police but decided against it. She didn't want to risk looking down to dial a number. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, as she heard a twig cracking underneath his foot. The station lights looked miles away from where she was, too far for her to take the chance of walking past these secluded streets to get to. She was finally able to admit that she was scared. Natsumi felt her breath quicken as her eyes looked for any form of aid she could find. The woman blinked, seeing a late night convenience store just across the street. Ogawa seemed to have fallen behind her a bit more, she could practically feel the malice emitting from his eyes in the darkness. It made hairs on the back of her neck stand up…and not in a good way. The woman took a quick breath in before jolting her body towards the dim lights of the store. Her hand was stretched out before she even reached the door, ready to open it and allow herself entry. She felt like the luckiest person alive when she was finally inside. Natsumi walked to the counter of the store, desperately ringing the bell to get someone. No one came. They must have been out on break or doing something outside of the store. Just her luck. She dropped her bag on the ground, and pressed her body against the wall, as she steadily eased herself to one of the windows. Her eyes glanced briefly out the glass where she could see Ogawa standing a few feet away, his eyes casting a dark stare in her direction. She quickly slid her way back inside, making sure not to be seen. Natsumi walked back to the counter, endlessly ringing the bell to no avail. She let out a breath, nervously nipping at her finger. If Ogawa figured out that there wasn't even a worker in here, she'd be in trouble.

Natsumi quickly grabbed her cell phone, intent on calling for help. Her fingers began dialing the police, but she quickly ended it. In the eyes of the law, would this even count as a crime? He was occupying public space, after all. They would just tell them to go their separate ways, and anything could happen to her after that. She let the phone drop to her side, as her mind raced. What was she going to do? She wouldn't even think of calling Meiko. That'd just be putting her in danger too. Natsumi wondered what she could do to get out unscathed but…it didn't look good. It was definitely a bad idea to go outside now. She wasn't even looking but already knew that Ogawa was still outside, laying in way for her to come out into the dark. Natsumi already knew that she would have to sooner or later. Even if she did continue to stay, he might come in himself. The thought made her shiver inwardly. The woman gripped the phone in her hands, pressing it up against her face. What was she going to do? She asked herself the same question but still didn't even have the slightest clue. Natsumi woefully bit her lip, wishing she had someone she could call. The woman blinked her eyes, an image of Fuyuhiko appearing in front of her. She held her head in her hands, groaning. Now was not the time to be thinking of him but…she would probably feel a bit better if he were here. She bit her lip, shaking her head. What was she thinking? How could she call an older man out in the middle of the night? It had to be well past midnight by now. Natsumi jumped, hearing a sudden noise of something pressing against the glass from the outside. She quickly hid behind a shelf full of snacks. Her heart beat quickened. Ogawa was looking inside…for her. Natsumi felt her skin sweat with dread. Still, no worker had appeared. She knelt down to the floor, gripping her phone. Natsumi finally decided she had enough. For once in her life, she really didn't feel like handling something alone...not something like this. She took a deep breath and called scrolled through her phone's contact list, stopping when she reached Fuyuhiko's number. She pressed it without hesitation.

* * *

Fuyuhiko sighed tiredly, and rubbed his eyes, as he leaned back into his office chair. His work was finally over for the day. The man glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was quarter past midnight. Well technically, another one would begin for most in a couple of hours. The older man was relieved that he had managed to get a day off the next day. He didn't want to admit it, but Tanaka's words were more correct than he thought they were. He was well into his 50's, yet he still insisted on working himself like a dog. Fuyuhiko had been in the building for well over fifteen hours straight, going through various papers and meeting with an unending number of people from a number of small businesses that he had completely lost count of. Usually, Haruhiko would be the one who attended the meetings…if not, he was with him most of the times, but he had already assigned his son to meet with a few business owners in Yokohama and Osaka. He had been interested in expanding their operations for a long time and when the opportunity finally showed itself, the older man asked Haruhiko to go without barely giving it a second thought. Fuyuhiko rubbed his eyes again, feeling drowsiness wash over him again. It was definitely time to call it a night. Tanaka had called him over twenty minutes ago to let him know that he was waiting downstairs, despite the fact that Fuyuhiko had told him that he didn't need to be there 12:30. The man let out a small, laugh, remembering that his old friend was probably as much as a workaholic as he was. The minute, he realized that his cold was gone, he had immediately sprung back into his old routine. It was almost as if he wanted to make up for taking a sick leave. Not that he could judge Tanaka. He was the same way…maybe even worse. The elderly Usami hated taking breaks from work days. He didn't even remember that last time he took a vacation. Tomorrow would be a rare instance for him not coming into work, and that was only because a very desperate Yamashita had purposely booked all of his meeting time slots with false names. The minute he found out about it, he had them all canceled, which meant that his calendar was clear for the entire day. Fuyuhiko knew that he had finished enough work in the one day to least for the next two weeks…not that it would stop him from working at home. He had always believed that it was always good to stay as far ahead as possible…and that was something he exceled at.

The older man lazily looked at the clock again, and saw that it was the time that he had told Tanaka to pick him up. Fuyuhiko furrowed his brow, feeling a small twinge of guilt. The old butler had always been so punctual…he could make an effort to be early like him. He must have been patiently waiting for the over an hour. Fuyuhiko straightened himself in his chair, looking at his already packed briefcase. He felt so lazy, he didn't even want to move from the seat he had warmed so nicely. The thought of his head hitting his comfortable pillow made him finally stand. The elderly Usami stretched for a moment, rubbing his tense shoulders. The stiff bones cracked a bit, as he did so. He would have to try not to sit down as much during the work hours…it wasn't good for the back. Fuyuhiko quickly slid his long jacket over his shoulders as he took his things in his hands. He was about to make his way towards the door when the sound of his phone ringing stopped him. Fuyuhiko furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering who would have the nerve to call him at such an hour. The man was already tired as it is. He had spoken with Tanaka a short while ago so it couldn't be him, and Haruhiko wouldn't even think off hearing his voice so late at night. The phone continued to ring. A moment later, he reached into his pocket, grabbing the device in his hand. The older man blinked in surprise, seeing the very familiar number on the screen. It was Natsumi. There was no way he'd forget it. Fuyuhiko wondered why she as calling so late at night, but didn't waste any time on his thoughts. He quickly answered, putting the phone to his ears.

"Hello? Natsumi?", he called into the phone. There was silence on the other end for a moment, and Fuyuhiko nearly thought that the young woman was changing her mind about speaking to him. He suddenly heard the sound of her shaky breathing. This was not just a friendly call.

" _Um…hi, Fuyuhiko…I didn't mean to call so late…"_ ,she trailed off.

"That is a bit strange, even for you. Usually you call and hang up on me in the afternoon", the older man said, half expecting her to come up with a smart remark. He felt his skin prickle with concern when she didn't. His eyes turned serious, as he moved back to his desk. Fuyuhiko could automatically tell that there was something amiss.

"Natsumi…what is it?", he asked, looking out the window into the darkness. There was another pause before she answered.

" _I need your help…please"_ , the young woman said. Fuyuhiko grit his teeth, hearing the anxiety in her voice.

"What's wrong? Tell me", Fuyuhiko said, gripping his phone a bit tighter.

" _I…my boss…the manager…he's outside where I am…he's not leaving he's just…out there…"_ , he heard her say.

" _He followed me all the way from work…I…I don't know what to do...I-"_ , she began.

"Where are you?". Fuyuhiko asked, cutting her off without even realizing it. There was silence for a moment, followed by the sound of rustling

" _I'm at a convenience store…it's kind of close to the station where I get off for work…a 7-Eleven"_ , she said.

"Do you know the address?", Fuyuhiko asked, already hurrying out the door.

" _No…I don't know…I came in the first place I saw"_ , Natsumi said. The older man felt a jab in his heart, as his ears caught the way her voice was cracking in distress.

"Don't worry. It's alright. I'll find you…just stay inside...it'll be ok.", Fuyuhiko assured her. He was feeling his own heart beating in his chest, at the thought of her being in trouble. It was a feeling he'd never experience until that moment. He walked through the corridors of the empty building, sweat suddenly warming his neck Where the hallways always this long? Fuyuhiko talked to her for a few moments, asking for more details on the location of the store. Natsumi managed to tell him a few other stores it was next to but nothing more. She'd never been in there either. The older man felt nothing but dread when the phone signal began going in and out.

"Natsumi…what's happening?", he let out, finally reaching the elevator.

" _I…I think…out…iko"_ , she answered back, though the broken message. A second later, the call was dropped. The older man urgently pounded his finger on the button, wanting it to come as soon as possible. If something happened to her…is that bastard did anything to wrong her in anyway…it was very likely he'd do something very irrational. The moment the elevator doors opened, Fuyuhiko threw himself inside, once again hitting the button for his floor nonstop. Even the thirty second elevator ride was too long for him. As soon as the doors opened back, the older man practically ran out the building towards the car waiting for him in the empty street. A few feet ahead, he could see that Tanaka was already standing at the driver's side, ready to walk over and open his for him. The dark a haired man didn't have time for that either. The elderly butler's eyes widened in shock, as he saw Fuyuhiko practically throw himself in the passenger seat, a place he never sat. If Tanaka had not joined him a second later, he would probably started yelling at his old friend in his haste. When the man finally entered he had a worried look on his face, as he saw the elderly Usami blindly touching the screens on the dashboard. At one point, he'd even touched the radio and turned it on. That was certainly not what he wanted. Tanaka shot another concerned look in his direction before starting the car.

"Are you ready to go home, sir?", Tanaka asked, pulling out the car.

"No...the GPS…which one is the GPS?", Fuyuhiko asked, more loudly than he should have.

"You want to go somewhere else at the hour?", the butler asked, casting him another look.

"Yes…I…I need to find someplace near Tokyo Station…it…WHERE IS THAT DAMN GPS?", Fuyuhiko let out, feeling frustration towards himself for not being to properly used the equipment in his own family's car. They drove for a few blocks before a very worried Tanaka pulled back onto the side of the road. He pressed a button on one of the screens, a locator logo appearing a second later.

"Fuyuhiko-sama…you're beginning to worry me", he said, looking over at him. He was taken aback to see the anxious expression on Fuyuhiko's face, as he watched him frantically pressing random buttons in the car. His worry only grew but rather than ask questions, his friend was more intent on helping him. It was clear, that this was a serious matter that couldn't be discussed at the moment.

"Where would you like me to take you, sir?", Tanaka asked, touching the screen a few times. The elderly Usami let out a breath, calming himself.

"There's a 7-Eleven a few blocks away from the station…I…have to meet someone there…right now", he said, a stern look on his face. Tanaka pressed quickly pressed the screen a few more times before pulling back onto the street.

"It seems that there's only one of those convenience stores in the area", the butler said, instinctively going as fast as the speed limit would allow him to. As he drove, Tanaka cautiously stole glances from the man sitting beside him. His face was mask of anger and distressed concern. The elderly butler peered into the empty streets ahead of him before he steadily increases the speed. The way Fuyuhiko had run towards the car in such a panic, he didn't think he could go fast enough.

* * *

Natsumi blankly stared into her phone as she slowly drank from a cold water bottle. It was pretty refreshing but she wasn't really enjoying it. It had been fifteen minutes since the call between her and Fuyuhiko had become disconnected. She wasn't able to get him back after that. The woman soon figured out that the connection in the store was very glitchy and would often stop working for no reason. The worker informed her of this and suggested that she may have to go outside to make a call. Natsumi immediately decided against it, already certain that Ogawa had not left the area. She had seen him pass by the window only a few minutes ago. It still wasn't safe for her to go out. A moment later, the water was gone but her worry for the horrible situation she was in remained. How had it come to this? She even felt worse that she had called Fuyuhiko so late. Natsumi swept a hand down her face, feeling very foolish. She had finally called him after all these weeks…only to ask him to come out in the middle of the night. He probably had work in the morning. Natsumi covered her mouth with her hand in deep thought, remembering their brief conversation. Fuyuhiko…he'd said he was coming within only a few seconds of explaining the circumstances. Even with her worrying, the woman couldn't stop her cheeks from turning pink at the thought of the man. Could he be any more perfect? Natsumi flinched, hearing the sound of the bell on the door suddenly ring. Someone had entered the store. The woman looked around, seeing that the clerk had disappeared for the second time in the back. She wanted to move but her feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. Natsumi could only grip her bag in fear, as her mind raced with the worst possible scenarios. Ogawa must have finally got tired of waiting…he was coming to get her. The woman bit her lip, hearing the footsteps get close to where she was. They stopped for a moment, seeming to go in another direction before they approached her again. Natsumi saw a tall shadow close in on where she was, making the hairs on her neck stand up. A gasp escaped her mouth as the form was standing directly at by the shelf. Her horror quickly turned to shock and relief, seeing Fuyuhiko's handsome face looking back at her. Natsumi felt the weight of worry lift form her body immediately. The older man quickly made his way towards her. He was breathing more harshly than usual, his eyes searching her body.

"Are you alight?", he asked, walking in closer to her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?", the older man asked, his eyes clouding with fury for a moment.

"Natsumi breathed out and shook her head a few times.

"No…not really. I'm fine", she said, feeling her face flush.

"Do you know how much you startled me so late at night?", Fuyuhiko said.

"Sorry", she said, looking away for a moment.

"Is he still out there?", Natsumi asked, rubbing her cold hands together. Fuyuhiko looked at her, his expression turning dark.

"Yes. I saw him. He went across the street when I pulled up", he answered. The woman bit her lip, feeling worry cloud her thoughts again. She furrowed her brow.

"It's been like this for over twenty minutes…I…couldn't go home", she said, gripping the strap of her bag.

"And you shouldn't have. You're obviously being stalked", Fuyuhiko said, looking through the glass doors. Natsumi followed his gaze and flinched, seeing Ogawa had returned to the same side of the street, standing only a few feet away. He was looking directly at them. Without even knowing it, she found her hand clinging to the older man's coat. He looked at her for a moment before his eyes turned dark, looking through the doors again.

"There's a car waiting in front. I'll walk you out", he said. Natsumi hesitated, gripping his coat tighter. She felt a calmness surround her, feeling the older man's hand on her back.

"I've got you", he said. The woman silently nodded before they made their way to the door. Before they walked out, Fuyuhiko placed his arm around her waist, pulling her securely to his body. She couldn't help noticed how strong his arms felt. Again, Natsumi couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up, as they usually did when she was around him, but more than that, was the immediate feeling of safety she felt from being with him. As they walked to the car, the women held in shiver, seeing the manager of the restaurant take a few steps towards them, his anger seeming to grow when he realized that Fuyuhiko was now with her. Natsumi blinked in surprise, feeling the older man tighten his grip on her body. She looked up to see him shooting a menacing glare at the man. His eyes were cold as ice, stabbing its needles into everything in the area…and his face…it had completely become contorted into that of dangerous and rage filled wild beast. It even made her a bit scared looking at it. She'd never seen eyes that dark and threatening before. Natsumi tore her eyes away from Fuyuhiko's expression and was caught off guard, seeing Ogawa stop dead in his tracks. He looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights just from looking at Fuyuhiko. Was he actually shaking? The woman could clearly see his body quivering in the lights of the parking lot. She saw him take a few steps back, a fearful expression in his face. They reached the car a moment later, Fuyuhiko opening the back door for her. She got in and the older man lingered outside for a moment before finally getting in himself. The car quickly became dark as he safely shut them inside.

"Where do you live?", Fuyuhiko asked her suddenly. Feeling the full comfort of the safe space she was in, Natsumi quickly gave it to him right away. She wrinkled her nose, feeling a bit confused, realizing that they were both in the back seat. Natsumi blinked in the dark car, finally noticing that there was a man in the driver's seat.

"Tanaka, can you take us here?", she heard him ask the man.

"Of course, sir", the man named Tanaka answered from the front. He pulled out of the parking lot a moment later. It was quiet as the car drove through the dead streets of Tokyo. The woman would glance outside every now and again to see just how empty they were. Natsumi didn't realize that she was still gripping Fuyuhiko's coat. She blushed, feeling embarrassed at herself and quickly removed her hand, a bit more reluctant than she thought. This silence was killing her a bit though. She should say something. An apology for the late night call would be a good start.

"Thank you again for picking me up…you too, Tanaka-san. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't. I'm-", she began, but was cut off by the sound of Fuyuhiko's voice.

"Didn't I tell you about working so late?", he said, his voice in an unusually stern tone.

"Yeah. You did, but I couldn't help it", Natsumi said, shrugging.

"I thought you told me that your shift ended at ten. What were you doing out even later?". Fuyuhiko asked, looking at her. It was difficult to read the cloudy expression in his eyes in the dark car. She didn't even think she wanted to.

"I had to put in extra hours to make up for missing days last week. So I got off after eleven tonight", she said.

"Of course that's the reason…but even later than before…", the older man said, letting out a sigh. Was he irritated with her already? Natsumi nipped at the inside of her bottom lip, feeling a twinge of annoyance at him. Hadn't she gone through enough crap for the night?

"I really don't want you doing this again", Fuyuhiko said, looking away for a moment. The woman felt her brow twitch in irritation. Just because he had saved her didn't mean that he could just go barking demands at her.

"I already said sorry about calling you so late, didn't I? You don't have to get so upset", Natsumi said, furrowing her brow a bit.

"I'm not upset about you calling. Do you know what could have happened…even on your way to the store? What if it was closed when you got there…what would you have done then?"., Fuyuhiko said, his voice low.

"I wouldn't know…since things didn't turn out that way", Natsumi said, lowering her own tone.

"Just try not to work such a late shift", the older man said, looking out the window.

"I told you I didn't mean to-", Natsumi began, feeling annoyed again. She stopped, seeing the way he was looking at her. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark interior and rather than seeing irritation, there was concern and also great relief. In the dark, his hand found its way to hers, gently gripping it.

"Please", he said, not letting go. Now the young woman could feel guilt eating away at her. Was he that worried? She really hadn't meant to get into such a predicament. It was the first time that something like that happened to her. She knew she had tried to play it off but back then...waiting in the store alone…not knowing what was going to happen to her if did a certain thing…she was scared. Her eyes softened a bit, looking down at the hand on hers. Natsumi already knew she had made him go through so much trouble.

"Ok…I promise that I'll really try not to work so late anymore", she said, looking at him. Natsumi gave his hand a small squeeze. She felt even more relieved, seeing Fuyuhiko smile back at her. She blinked, seeing him gently pulling away. The woman bit her lip, not feeling quite ready to let go of him just yet. Natsumi gently gripped the man's hand in her own, her mind suddenly beginning to race. She guessed she hadn't realized how much tonight's events had affected her. The confrontation she had with Ogawa at the restaurant…watching him follow her for blocks on the desolate street…not being able to do a damn thing about it…the way he glared at her through the glass. She suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine, just from thinking about it. If Fuyuhiko hadn't shown up…if he hadn't come to get her when she called…anything could have happened to her. Natsumi gripped the older man's hand a bit tighter, not realizing that her own was shaking. She took a few breaths in and out, calming herself down a bit. The young woman looked up at him a second later.

"Maybe…you think I can keep holding onto you like this…just for a bit longer?", she said, quietly. Natsumi looked at the large hand in hers, her legs shaking a bit now as well. She wanted hold him longer. Natsumi let out a silent gasp, feeling Fuyuhiko move his hand. Disappointment washed over her the second he did so. She was a bit caught off guard, feeling the older man move in closer to her, his long legs touching her knees. Natsumi felt him entangle their fingers, his warm hand grasping hers even more tightly than she had been.

"It, ok now. You're safe", he said, his breath tickling her neck. Natsumi bit her lip, feeling ashamed of the hot moisture she felt accumulating behind her eyes. She pressed her shoulders against his body, desiring its secure warmth. The older man only gripped her hand tighter. Neither of them said much after that. The rest of the car ride was a blur. Natsumi had heard Fuyuhiko speaking with Tanaka about something she knew she wasn't going to listen to. She was just so tired…and Fuyuhiko's hand was so comforting…she nearly forgot they were in someone's car. The young woman must have been completely out of touch with reality…or she had drifted off without even knowing, because the next thing she knew Fuyuhiko's hand was on her back, gently patting it to wake her up. Natsumi's eyes glanced out the window in the dark, and could see that they were now parked directly in front of her own apartment. She saw Tanaka unbuckle his seat belt and begin to open his own door. Fuyuhiko put a hand up, stopping him.

"It's alright, Tanaka. I've got it", he said, opening his door and closing it behind him. A moment later, the door on her side opened, the cool night air nipping at her skin. The older man held his hand out for her to take, which she gladly did. Natsumi was stilling unknowingly clinging to his hand and they made her way to the front door. The young woman halfheartedly said something about being able to get in from here, but Fuyuhiko was already determined to see her safely inside. He gripped her hand tighter, walking her to the front door. Natsumi grabbed her keys from her pocket and jammed them into the downstairs door, allowing them entry. They walked through the hallways of the building towards her own unit, neither of them being the first one to initiate the separation of their hands from one another's. They stopped when they were at her door, still not letting go of each other. Natsumi was the first to break the silence. She smiled and spoke.

"Thank you again, Fuyuhiko…uh…and please give Tanaka my thanks too", she said.

"You'll be alright by yourself?", Fuyuhiko asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. No worries. I've always lived alone. I'll be sure to lock all the doors, ok?", she said, patting his arm reassuringly.

"Alright then", Fuyuhiko said, looking away for a moment.

"I'll be fine", the young woman said again, still seeing the concern on his face.

Natsumi furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?", she asked him.

"It just…I was thinking that if he's your manager…he'd probably have access to your information", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman let out a light laugh.

"Don't worry. If I see him…I'll just kick him again", Natsumi said. This made the man chuckle a bit.

"You kicked him?", he asked, smiling a bit.

"Of course. Right in his privates. That was back at the restaurant though", Natsumi said.

"That must have hurt", Fuyuhiko said.

"I just can't stand when people touch me for no reason", Natsumi said, looking for her door key on her set. There was a sudden silence.

"He…touched you?", the older man let out, his eyes growing dark again. She looked away, not wanting to remember the revolting feeling herself.

"Yeah. He did…way too much…but I'm fine now, right?", Natsumi said, squeezing his hand. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, the young woman quickly found the key, and opened her door a crack. She looked up at the older man again and smiled.

"Thank you again", she said. Natsumi was about to push the door open when Fuyuhiko grabbed hold of her hand again.

"Call me if anything happens…even if you just hear something…I don't care what time it is…I'll come right away", Fuyuhiko said, a serious expression on his face. Natsumi could feel the fluttering feeling in her stomach now. He was so worried about her safety…it made her incredibly happy.

"You…you're the only one I'd want to call", she said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He was the only she knew who could make her feel so at ease. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. The young woman blinked in surprise, feeling his large hand gently gripping her shoulder. Fuyuhiko was looking so deeply into her eyes that she had thought she would get lost in them…Natsumi knew she wouldn't have minded it one bit. The older man bent his head down, making her skin tingle. Was he going to kiss her? Natsumi felt her cheeks flush more, instantly deciding that she would gladly accept his lips on her own. She blinked, seeing him smile and finally let go. Her skin felt cold with his body no longer making any contact with her own. Still…just like last time…she could still feel his hands on her.

"Goodnight, Natsumi. I'll see you.", he said, taking a few steps back. They both stood there for a few moments before she realized that he was not leaving until she had physically entered the apartment unit. Natsumi looked back at him one final time before pushing her door open and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her, making sure to leave a crack in it so that she could see Fuyuhiko leaving. The young woman heard his footsteps walking down the empty hall. She opened the door a few more inches, poking her head out to see the man walking away towards the exit. Natsumi's face flushed when he suddenly glanced in her direction and smile at her. Was she that obvious? He gave her a small wave before disappearing around the corner. Natsumi quickly closed the door properly this time before she was overcome by the urge to run after him. She locked it behind her and made her way into the safety of her empty apartment. Natsumi already knew that she was going to break the habit of showering before going to bed. She was completely drained. The young woman threw her bag on the couch and let her jacket drop to the floor next to it. Once in her bedroom, she stripped off her clothing and put on some night clothes, before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she was done, Natsumi tiredly plopped down in her bed, ready to get some much needed Zzz's. She closed her eyes, expecting to fall straight to sleep, but instead…the only thing she saw in front of her was Fuyuhiko. Simply at the thought of the man, she felt her heart rate increase and the rhythm become erratic. She could practically feel it pulsing in every part of her body, filling her veins with a number of emotions. The young woman wondered if this was normal…to feel the way she did about Fuyuhiko. Natsumi shut her eyes tighter, trying let her exhaustion make her drift off. Again…her mind was fill with nothing but him…making her want him more. She could only see Fuyuhiko. Natsumi let out a tired, yet giddy laugh, as she buried her head into her pillow, furiously rolling in the sheets. She didn't think she was going to get any sleep tonight. Her face flushed again, seeing an image of Fuyuhiko smiling at her the way he had tonight. The young woman pressed the pillow onto her face. Not getting any sleep…somehow she was completely fine with it.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**

 **And now to take a few seconds to answer questions my crappy connection won't let me! :)**

 **Q1.) Why is is this story rated M?**

 **A1.) I initially decided to rate it that because...Ok, you know what..we ALL know that there's going to be some hot sex between them sooner or later right? I'm just too perverted, people lol. Plus there is some language in there too. I might change the rating now until it gets to that point but...maybe i shouldn't. You all read the chapter. A little bit of inappropriate things, hmmm? lol :)**

 **Q2.) Why will you all know about the details of Fuyuhiko's age _later_?"**

 **A2.) The reason for that has to do with a story that Fuyuhiko will tell Natsumi on later in their relationship. Obviously, I can't tell you all the answer so bluntly. hee hee.**

 **Q3.) Why don't you usually answer PM's?"**

 **A3.) Even I can't answer this, lol. I made sure to respond back though a PM though (I hope you not think i'm calling you out :)) sometimes i think it's y phone, which is surprisingly how i've been posting this long chapters for the last month? I'm soooo lazy to go to the library. But I'm there right now lol. It was awful using my phone to write my author's notes. It was crazy I would see the pm's clearly in my inbox but i could not open them. *cry* I'm a nice person, I swear. But thank you all for still continuing to read :)**

 **~ Also I wanted to say thanks for the commentor who cleared up the age of the Usami brothers. I may have to change Fuyuhiko's age. I'll let you know :3**

 **As always, Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	7. The Call

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I know what some of you are thinking...where the HELL have I been? lol. I'm still asking myself the same thing. I know school had started already but the truth is in the beginning of the year my work load is pretty light...after thanksgiving I'm screwed though lol.**

 **But yeah anyway I haven't been updating for two main reasons...and the first one in all honestly is because I've had the most annoying case of writer's block...and maybe laziness for what I'm pretty sure was three straight weeks, even when i kept rereading the previous chapters to give me more ideas. I suck so much sometimes _**

 **The other reason is actually because I have been writing chapters of the story if you can understand that. lol. Confusing, I know. It's just that somewhere along the line, a light bulb just popped into my head. and i just kept writing...four chapters worth. hehe. :)**

 **It took me a while to decide how to format everything. When I wrote the first two chapters and got halfway done with the third, I was wondering if I should put two together to make one but decided against it, so...I ended up with four teehee.**

 **Anyways...lol...not much happening in this chapter except...well, you'll read it anyway.**

 **I hope you guys like it! I'm off to slave away writing chapters for Betrayal and Moonlight to make things even! :o**

* * *

Fuyuhiko tiredly rubbed his eyes, as he leaned back in his chair, suppressing a yawn. It had been the first day off he'd taken in years and yet the man had been up since six in the morning, continuously making calls and searching for information. However, unlike most cases, what he was he looking into didn't have anything to do with work or his company at all. The dark haired man furrowed his brow, remembering the events of last night. Just thinking about how close Natsumi had come to getting in harm's way still made him sick to his stomach. The situation could have had a much worse outcome, one he didn't even want to begin to think about. Fuyuhiko was just relieved that she had called him when she did. Even after he had taken her safely to her apartment, the older man found that he was unable to sleep properly. His ears kept straining to hear whether or not his phone would ring again with Natsumi on the other end saying that Ogawa was pounding at her door. The older man grit his teeth for a moment, remembering the name of Natsumi's manager. What kind of man follows a woman home so late in night with intentions that were so disgustingly obvious? Natsumi had already told him that Ogawa had managed to make some sort of physical contact with her, which she didn't go into much detail. Maybe that was a good thing too. Just thinking about such a vile man forcibly touching her made him want to break something, specifically Ogawa's face. The older man took a breath in and out to calm himself. He was usually never a violent person…for the majority of the time, but he found his skin would always prickle with hostility from thinking about the horrible thoughts that Ogawa was having when he trailed Natsumi those few blocks. Fuyuhiko clenched his hands in front of his face and grit his teeth again. It would be the last time that Ogawa would ever come close to her again. The older man glanced in the corner of the desk where four stacks of papers were placed. They contained information on Ogawa Yogi that he had rushed over. He was lucky he was able to attain it on such short notice, considering that it would normally take weeks. Having connection really did come in handy at times.

A serious expression crossed the man's face as he continued to peer over at them. It had taken him a little over two hours to go through everything, and what he discovered was just as he expected. His encounter with Natsumi would not be the first bad thing he's done. For such a young man, he had a very long rap sheet of offenses against him, including theft, assault, DUI's, and a few others. Fuyuhiko rubbed his mouth for a moment, beginning to wonder how someone with such a record managed to get a job managing a public space. Most likely someone gave him the position as a handout or favor to someone else. Not that it matter though. The older man had already made the required calls to have him removed from the position. He had already contacted the head of Tokyo's police department, a man who was often invited to Usami Corp's major events. Ogawa had already been in the system for various crimes and just recently he had come so very close to assaulting a woman walking alone at night. There were no real repercussions for his actions…it was certainly something to be frowned upon, wasn't it? Fuyuhiko had only…politely reminded the chief of this. It really would be such a tragedy if the citizens of Tokyo lost their faith in the law to keep criminals off the street…god knows, Fuyuhiko did the moment he read the first page of Ogawa's background. The chief was so quick to comply with his advice hat Fuyuhiko barely had time to say thank you. He guessed he was in a hurry to save their reputation. The older man turned his eyes to look at the clock on the wall. It was already past ten. He placed a hand over his mouth, this time not able to stop himself from loudly yawning. Now was as good a time as any to get some sleep. He'd probably get some work done the minute he got back up. Fuyuhiko reached over and grabbed the papers across from him, and dropped them in one of the drawers, satisfied that that the matter was being taken care of. The man rubbed yawned once more, before finally raising himself out his seat. Fuyuhiko let out a light chuckle, realizing that he had completely forgotten that he was already wearing his sleeping clothes. He made his way towards the door, grabbing the robe that was thrown in a nearby chair. The older man slipped it on, before finally heading out into the large hallway. This was the first time he'd been in that office wearing such relaxing attire. He could probably get used to it. As Fuyuhiko walked through the halls, he could see workers and maids already getting ready to take care of the large estate. They bowed and politely greeted him as he passed. The older man did his best to smile and nod back at them without yawning. He turned a corner to get to the stairs and stopped, seeing Tanaka a few feet away, already fully dressed for the day. The elderly butler smiled at him when their eyes finally met.

"Good morning, Fuyuhiko-sama. What would you like for breakfast?", he asked.

The elderly Usami rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"I think I'll skip breakfast today. I'm actually on my way back to bed", he said.

"My apologies. I forgot that it was your day off", Tanaka said.

"Yes. Neither of us are too familiar with the concept", Fuyuhiko said, letting out a light laugh.

"You of all people deserve it. You worked so late last night", Tanaka said.

"So did you". Fuyuhiko said, remembering that he had asked him to drive him to meet with Natsumi and then to her residence.

"Thank you again, Tanaka. I know how rude it was of me to ask you to drive me somewhere so late at night", he said, looking at him.

"My hours don't end at a specific time, sir", Tanaka said. He looked at Fuyuhiko for a moment before speaking.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but…that woman from last night…is she alright?", he asked, his face showing worry.

"Yes. Thanks to you driving us", Fuyuhiko said again.

"That's good to hear. You just looked so agitated on the way there and home, that I was becoming a bit concerned", Tanaka said.

"Oh, I suppose I was acting a bit crazy last night", Fuyuhiko said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not at all, sir…you…", Tanaka started but trailed off, seeing the knowing look the elderly Usami was giving him.

"Well, you were acting a bit strange", he finally admitted.

"I sure was", Fuyuhiko said.

"Everything is fine now though", he said.

"Then please rest easy", Tanaka said.

Fuyuhiko yawned again.

"I don't think that will be a problem", he said.

"I wouldn't blame you for taking a day off yourself, seeing how I kept you up so late", Fuyuhiko said, walking a few steps.

"I couldn't possibly.", Tanaka said. Fuyuhiko laughed, already knowing his reply.

"You almost make me feel lazy", he said, smiling. Tanaka was about to say something but stopped, realizing that his friend was simply teasing him first thing in the morning. He gave a final waive before turning towards the staircase. A sigh escaped his lips, just be looking at it…as did another yawn. It always looked so long to him whenever he was tired. Fuyuhiko rubbed his eyes again, already feeling them grow heavier with drowsiness. Without another thought, he began walking up the steps to the second level. He may have to think about having a sleeping room downstairs too after this. There were too many times when he would arrive home and was barely able to make it to his own bed. A few moments passed before he found himself in front of his bedroom door. He quickly allowed himself entry into the spacious room, closing the door behind him. The older man dragged his feet along the carpet, at some point kicking off his slippers, before he reached his large and immaculately made bed. Even though he was feeling so drained, he somehow managed to get himself into the sheets, barely pulling them to his shoulders before his arms dropped beside him like limp noodles. Fuyuhiko expected himself to fall asleep the second his head made contact with the pillow but his mind wandered to thoughts of Natsumi, as it had for the last couple of weeks. Again, he felt relieved that the woman was safe. The dark haired man furrowed his brow, in deep thought. Last night…it was the first time he had ever felt so protective of someone else, let alone a woman. She was beautiful, of course…and hardworking…incredibly intelligent, witty…and she absolutely refused to take nonsense from _anyone_. It took a few moments for Fuyuhiko to realize that he was smiling just from thinking about her. Dammit. He liked her…much more that he should. Fuyuhiko couldn't remember feeling this way since…since ever, really. Even the mothers of Haruhiko and Akihiko didn't conjure up so many emotions as Natsumi had in their first meeting. His track record with them and the many women that came after wasn't very good…hell, it was horrible. The majority…no…all of them only wanted to use him for his money and status or as a means to push their own agenda. The only thing he got from them was that it was in a woman's nature to lie…to cheat…and use others to get what they wanted. It was one of the reasons why he had such a distrust of women and love all together. An image of Natsumi smiling at him, her vibrant amber eyes casting him a sexily coy glance made its way into his head. He let out a light chuckle. How could one woman be so…lovely?

The smile slowly dropped from his lips, as his mind went elsewhere. He furrowed his brow again, realizing just how much younger she was than him. However, not even that was the main issue he had begun thinking about. He had had so many empty relationships, devoid of everything aside from the physical attributes of a union…he didn't even know if he still knew how to properly be in one…he didn't even know if he had _ever_ been in one. What if he ended up hurting her? A cold shiver ran its way up Fuyuhiko's spine at the thought. The idea of actually doing anything that would cause Natsumi any sort of pain…it made him feel disgusted. He wouldn't do that for anything…he'd make sure of it. For weeks, Fuyuhiko had been unconvincingly telling himself that he should end things before they got any further but every other sense in his body was screaming otherwise. Even thinking about being in any sort of romantic relationship with her may be a bad idea but…he couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't mind giving it a try.

* * *

Natsumi lazily opened her eyes to the bright daylight that was already streaming through her window. The bright rays of light cast an irritating gleam straight into her unadjusted pupils. It annoyed the hell out hell out of her. The young woman let out a groan, not yet feeling ready for any kind of day. She quickly turned towards the wall, pulling the sheets back over her to hide from the intruding day. Natsumi remembered that she hadn't closed her curtains from the night before as she usually did, and now it was coming back to haunt her. Usually, she wouldn't feel so bothered by it because the sun coming into her room would serve as a natural alarm clock to wake herself up in the morning, but that didn't matter today. The young woman had already told herself that there was no way she was going into work today for her scheduled morning shift…hell, she didn't think she was ever going in for another shift again. Not after what that bastard Ogawa tried. Natsumi gripped her pillow, recalling how he had actually followed her nearly all the way to the station in the middle of the night, for a reason that was definitely bad. She didn't even want to think about what the hell he had intended to do to her…though their encounter at the restaurant did give her a pretty good idea of what was going in in his sick ass mind. Natsumi could feel the same sickening pricking on her skin just from thinking about it. She buried her head deeper into the safe haven of her pillow, never wanting to remember any of the events that had taken place back then. Then again…she may be a wrong about that. Even from under her sheets, Natsumi could feel the heat in her cheeks rising, as she began thinking about how Fuyuhiko had come to her rescue. She would never forget the peace of mind she felt when she saw his deep grey eyes looking into hers, and she definitely wouldn't forget the way his arms felt around her body. How could she? The young woman buried her deeper into her pillow, embarrassed at how giddy she felt just from thinking about the man. Crap. Crap. Crap. She had fallen fast and _hard_. This really was the first time she felt any sort of romantic feelings towards anyone. Every time she even let his name pass though her mind, her heart felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. Was this normal? This…what she was feeling…from looking at him…talking to him…thinking about him…just remembering the smallest of things about him…it had to be on an entirely new level. It just had to.

Natsumi smiled and sighed, feeling her chest thumping loudly in her chest. There were times when she could actually feel the physical pain from her chest…of her feelings trying to make their way out into the open. She didn't even mind that…it was the kind of pain that she could get used to…she was probably use to it already. The young woman let out a light laugh, listening the rhythm of her heart beat. It, along with her nonstop thinking of Fuyuhiko, had kept her up for most of the night. Every time she even so much as closed her eyes, she could feel her face burning because she was already unconsciously thinking about him. That stupid…old…desirable man. Here she was doing it again. Natsumi rolled onto her back, pulling the sheets down to her chest. It was pretty obvious that she was not going back to sleep. Not with her mind doing overtime on him again. Natsumi bit her bottom lip slightly in deep thought. Fuyuhiko...he really had become the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last thing she would think about before falling asleep…on the occasion she was able to, that is. Meiko was right. She really needed to do something about this. There was no way she could continue on like this. Thinking about him all the time…it wasn't enough for her anymore. The young woman let out a sigh, feeling a bit worried now. She was probably going to have to make the first move…not because she was scared that Fuyuhiko didn't want to. That didn't cross her mind this time. She just couldn't wait anymore…he was actually driving her crazy…but in the best way. Natsumi had to grudgingly admit to herself that she loved every second of it. Jesus. What the hell was she…a masochist? She pulled her arms out of the sheets, laying them under her head, staring blankly at the ceiling. The young woman already knew what she wanted to do but still…she didn't have any idea how to go about this. Her…asking another person out? She didn't have any experience in that at all. Was she supposed to give him a bouquet of roses and ask him? They had already spent time together, and Natsumi knew that he felt something for her too. He's said so when she was working. The young woman blushed again, remembered his words. Fuyuhiko had said he had a thing for her…she must have had a million things for him then…because what she felt didn't feel like just a _thing_.

The young woman lay in bed like that for a few minutes, taking turns between blushing and then contemplating how she would ask him out an actual...official…date. Fifteen minutes passed and she still came up empty. Natsumi bit her lip again, this time feeling both hopeless and reluctant. The young woman didn't even want to admit that she was seriously thinking about calling Meiko and asking for her advice. Her friend had dated more than a few guys…since middle school, as far as she knew. She would know how to deal with the situation. Natsumi knew that Meiko usually clocked in at work in the afternoon, later than her. She could probably send her a quick text to maybe ask the tiniest of questions, right? The young woman made a face a moment later, already hearing her friend's nosy and sweetly inquiring tone. Knowing Meiko, she would probably want all the details so that she could do something ridiculous like show up with her own boyfriend and have a surprise double date. Natsumi was fully aware that she was entirely capable of it. She would feel entirely mortified. Maybe…there was a better alternative. Besides…she did kind of want to do this herself, no matter how hard it was. Her amber eyes glanced to the phone on the nightstand, feeling a bit of determination. It could be as simple as a phone call…just asking him if he was doing anything later. If he was working or busy with something else, then that was fine with her. She could always try again later. The young woman had already decided that she was not going to give up so easily…not on him. Natsumi took a breath out and propped herself up against the bed's headboard, already reaching for her phone. No more thinking…no more hesitating. She couldn't believe that she hadn't even make it through a phone call with the man properly a few weeks ago…but she was going to make up for that today…and the days after this. The young woman grabbed the phone in her hands, pressing the power button and holding it to her stomach. She was already set and ready to call Fuyuhiko but stopped when she saw that she had three missed calls and another five text messages…all of them from Meiko earlier today. And boy did she mean earlier. It was half past one. Natsumi shrugged. She thought it was a bit bright outside. With everything that happened the night before, she really had wiped herself out. Work and times of the day were the farthest things from her mind when she laid down in bed last night. It really must have been bad because Meiko had managed to call her in the morning, even after a night of drinking. There really was a first time for everything. Natsumi wrinkled her nose. She knew that their usual scheduled break was more than an hour and a half away. No way to call her back now. Natsumi decided that she would simply return the texts and call back later. She went to her messages, scrolling through the ones Meiko had sent. They all said pretty much of the same thing. Reminding her that she was over thirty minutes late…asking her if she had finally killed Ogawa…then asking her why she why she hadn't come into work…two more saying she was a bit worried that she wasn't answering because Ogawa didn't…show up to work either for the day. Natsumi furrowed a brow. Wow. This guy...was he really trying to worm himself out of trouble by not going into work? Like hell, he would. She was still going to call the owners. Natsumi grit her teeth a bit, still angered by what he did…no…what he tried to her. At the same time, she felt relieved that Meiko wouldn't be working around him today, of all days. She really would kill him if he did something to her friend to get back at her. Natsumi quickly texted Meiko a reply.

 _Something came up. Tell you later, Doodle._ She made sure to use the old nickname she called her friend so that Meiko was sure it was her. If not, the woman would probably theorize that Ogawa had killed her and stole her phone. She really loved that girl. Natsumi already knew that she wasn't going to get a reply because she was working. Instead, she immediately dialed the owners of the restaurant and left a message saying that she wanted to report Ogawa for some "drastically less than ideal behavior". They didn't pick up and Natsumi felt it was best to wait so she could inform them of the disgusting pig that they had hired. When she was done with that, she took a few deep breaths in and out, feeling her heart thump, as she finally scrolled to Fuyuhiko's contact information. Natsumi could feel her cheeks turning pink just from looking at his name on the screen…but she had already promised herself that there would be no more tiptoeing around her feelings anymore, hadn't she? She was going to do this. Her eyes lingered on the screen for a few moments, before she finally pressed the call button. Natsumi bit the inside of her mouth as it rang. Her heart continued beating loudly in her chest, almost wanting to hang up…but she knew if she did she would regret it for the next three years or so. It kept ringing, making her anxiety grow. Was he not going to pick up? That damn jerk. The young woman felt as though she was losing her mind listening to the older man's line ring. She just wanted him to pick up the phone…she wanted to hear his voice. The phone range three more times before it was picked up. The sudden sound of someone answering made Natsumi jump slightly, making the back of her head hit the wall a bit harder than she would have liked. The young woman held back sounds of pain, as she listened to the sound of rustling on the other end. Even listening to that made a small bit of sweat form on her forehead. Why was he torturing her like this? Natsumi just wished he'd pick up already. She bit at her lip again to compose herself. She was nervous as hell, even from just this. Natsumi breathed a silent sigh of relief, finally hearing the older man's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey…Fuyuhiko. Good…afternoon. It's me", she said. A moment later, she smacked her other hand over her face. Of course, he knows it's her. He has caller I.D. Was she crashing and burning already?

" _Natsumi. Hello. I…"_ , she heard Fuyuhiko say but then trail off.

" _Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"_ , he asked, his voice getting lower.

"No. I'm fine. Really…I actually wanted to call you and…thank you again for last night…it was really nice of you and your friend to help me", she said, rubbing the back of her neck. What the hell? This wasn't why she called. She was backtracking, god dammit.

" _I'm just glad you're safe. Nothing happened afterwards, did it?",_ the older man asked.

"No. I slept fine", the young woman said. That was a lie in itself. How could she have slept when all she was thinking about was him?

"I…decided to…take the day off. Last night was kind of lot to deal with", she said.

" _It's probably best that you did. The situation hasn't been cleared up just yet",_ Fuyuhiko said.

"No…well, not yet…I just called the owners…I'm not even sure if I can officially press charges or not but I'm going to speak to them", Natsumi said.

" _You don't have anything to worry about. He'll certainly have to face justice sooner than later"_ , the man said.

"Yeah. I think so too", Natsumi said, cursing herself again for not being more direct. She finally called him at a respectable hour and the first thing they were talking about was that creep. Why? Why? Why? This was not her intended main topic. The young woman wanted to say something but her heart was beating so hard in her chest that it was making her teeth chatter. She was almost worried that if she spoke now, her tongue would literally become a knot in her mouth. Natsumi could only bite her lip, feeling her skin tingling on her arms. Again with this crap. She was killing herself here. Still…at least she called him this time. Not that only that was good enough for her. Natsumi was already set on asking the older man out but here she was not being able to get it out in the open. She rubbed her eyes, feeling tired with herself, while her heart still pulsed loudly in her ears. The young woman grit her teeth again in determination. No more hesitation or waiting. She was going to push through this time. This nervousness…the way she felt so tongue tied…it was just all proof of how much she liked him. Natsumi still didn't know how she was going to do this…but the thought of spending any amount of time with him was too good to even think about sabotaging. She blinked twice and tensed her jaw, realizing that neither of them had been saying anything for at least thirty seconds. This awkward silence on both ends was probably the worst part. Natsumi nervously twirled the phone cord around her finger, thinking of something to say…anything. She ignored her feelings of anxiety and opened her mouth to speak.

"So I-" , Natsumi began but stopped when Fuyuhiko spoke.

" _I-",_ the older man started at the same time. They had both interrupted each other. The young woman blushed again, feeling embarrassed. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone so Natsumi took it as a sign to say something else. She really wanted to say what she had to.

"I was-", she began but cut it short hearing the older man say something.

" _Natsumi-"_ , he said, again speaking the same time as her. It was almost like the universe was trying its hardest to keep her from asking this man out, even going as far as using him as a tool. Could she get a break or what? However, this time she had to admit that the occurrence was more than a bit funny. Natsumi couldn't suppress a laugh from escaping her lips. The young woman felt both delighted and so much more relaxed when she heard Fuyuhiko chuckling on the other end as well. Even he knew it was comical. Feeling a bit more at ease now, Natsumi took a breath out and leaned her back into her pillow.

" _Please…you go first"_ , Fuyuhiko said, letting out another light laugh. Natsumi knew that it was now or never…and it was definitely going to be now. She took a silent breath in and out before finally speaking.

"Well…you know today I took a day off and everything so my schedule is pretty clear this afternoon. I...I have a lot of free time and…and so I was wondering what your schedule looked like too…for today, I mean", Natsumi said, twirling and unwinding the cord over and over again. The young woman knew she sounded so casual, but inside she felt like a pile of boulders on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall over at any second.

" _My schedule…"_ , Fuyuhiko let out.

"Yeah…I mean…I was wondering if you were free today. Because if you are…we could meet up and spend some time together…like last time", Natsumi said, feeling extremely proud of herself that she had finally asked.

" _Hmmm…"_ , the older man said, as if in deep thought, making Natsumi's stomach do a few jumps.

"What? Are you working today?", she asked, trying to hide her growing disappointment.

" _No. It's just such a coincidence. I also had to take the day off so I have more than a little time to kill"_ , Fuyuhiko said.

"Really? That's great", the young woman said, sounding more excited than she had intended to. She had unconsciously began hopping up and down where she was sitting, feeling her giddiness growing.

"So…could we see each other then?", she asked, rubbing her knees. A moment later, she blinked in surprise, hearing Fuyuhiko chuckling. She really hoped that it was a good sign.

" _Are you asking me on a date?"_ , he asked. Natsumi could practically hear the smile in his voice. This damn old man again. The butterflies in her stomach had returned, making her feel heat rising through her entire body. She immediately felt her face flush red. Was she that easy to read? It's not like he was wrong in the slightest but still…just calling her out like that made her feel like some lovesick school girl. Natsumi place a hand over her mouth, feeling how hot her face still was. Wait…but isn't that what she was? The young woman took another breath out, remembering all the times she had promised to be both honest with her feelings and not waste any more time with this. She chewed the inside of her lip a few times before saying something.

"Yes…I want to see you", Natsumi said, completely caught off guard by how quick she was to say it. The young woman could still hear how loudly her heart was beating as she waited for Fuyuhiko's response. The few seconds of silence on the other end felt like hours to her but she didn't regret that she had asked. She was finally going after what she wanted. Natsumi pressed the phone to her ears, finally hearing the older man. He let out a sigh and laughed again before speaking.

" _Dammit…I wanted to ask you first"_ , he said. The amber eyed women let out a giggle herself, feeling a surge of relief was over her.

"Can I take that as a yes then?", she playfully asked, smiling.

" _Natsumi, it's more than a yes"_ , Fuyuhiko said. A moment later, the young woman had pushed her body completely out of the sheets to sit on the edge of her bed. She did her best to contain her cheers of happiness while she was on the phone with him. Fuyuhiko was older than her...she could only guess that would appreciate her not screaming his ears off, as anyone would. Natsumi smiled brightly, biting down on her finger to calm herself. She took another breath in before continuing.

"I'm…so happy you said yes.", Natsumi said, knowing how much of an understatement that was.

"Could we meet at the station in about an hour?", she asked.

" _The station?"_ , Fuyuhiko asked.

"Yeah. There's a lot of shops around there. Plus, there's a really good crepe shop over there.", Natsumi said.

" _Ah…it's been so long since I've had one of those. That sounds like a nice way to spend the afternoon, even more so if it's with you"_ , the older man said, making Natsumi's cheeks flush again.

"Don't just say things like that suddenly", the young woman said, despite the smile that was finding its way back onto her face.

" _But it's the truth. I also want to see you",_ Fuyuhiko said.

" _So the station it is then"_ , he repeated.

"Yeah. We're just going to meet outside so…you don't have to worry about ending up in the next city over. I wouldn't trust you getting on by yourself anyway", Natsumi said, teasing him.

" _Then I'll see you in a bit"_ , the older man said.

"Of course. I'll call when I get close", Natsumi said.

"Bye", she said and hung up a moment later. She had already raised herself up from the bed as she stretched her arms over her head. The young woman was able to keep it together for only a second before she yelped happily and began hopping up and down twirling around her bedroom. He said yes! She could hardly believe it had been so damn easy. She giggled and actually pinched herself to make sure she was awake. She was. Natsumi quickly glanced over at the desk top, and saw that it was already near 2pm. The station wasn't far from where she was but she still had to catch it to meet Fuyuhiko at the designated stop. In addition that that, there was an even bigger problem...at least one that was big to her. Natsumi had asked him the outing so out of the blue that she didn't even know what to wear! She guessed that was also pretty normal, considering that fact that she had never once wanted to ever actually go on a date with a guy. Natsumi did want to make a good impression but at the same time there was no way that she was going to put in too much of an effort to look nice…but she did want to look good. The young woman tumbled through her drawers and closet, taking note of a few things she could wear. Rather than take them out right away, Natsumi went down the hall to the bathroom to freshen up. She furrowed her brow, realizing that she most likely wouldn't have enough time to take a shower. Dammit. She should have gave herself another hour but the she wasn't thinking like that a while ago. Still…she hadn't showered the night before either because she was so tired. There was no way that she could meet with Fuyuhiko, knowing she had skipped bathing twice. She glanced at the clock again. It was only ten past the hour. A ten or fifteen minute shower wouldn't hurt. Natsumi knew that if she didn't, she would definitely feel more self-conscious than she usually did when she was around him. The young woman quickly stripped off her clothes, not caring where they fell on the hallway floor. She could always clean them up later. Already naked now, Natsumi made her way to the shower and turned on the water to a comfortable temperature. She made sure that it wasn't too hot though or else she would take longer to get out. The bathroom was one of her favorite parts in any residence. Natsumi grabbed a tube of tooth paste and her toothbrush from the sink counter before walking into the tile lined space, letting the water fall over body. She brushed her teeth twice thoroughly before putting them back and grabbing her washcloth. Two squirts of her favorite body wash was all she needed to get started. Natsumi hastily lathered her entire body in the sweet smelling foam, making sure to pay special attention to her armpits and neck. After she had made sure to scrub ever crevice of her body, she quickly washed her face with grapefruit scrub to wake up and clean her tired pores. She let the water run over her for a few more minutes and then finally turned it off, feeling decently clean.

The minute Natsumi was out of the shower, she was thankful that she had decided on quick wash, admiring the softness of her skin. As she walked back to her bedroom, the young woman had already begun running her towel over her body. She was pleased to feel that she was already nearly dry from the cool air in her apartment. Once she was in her bedroom, Natsumi wrapped the towel around herself, and opened three of her drawers to pull out a few items of clothing. She quickly decided on a pair of body hugging burgundy skinny jeans and a white loose fitting criss cross tank top, some of her favorites. The young woman fanned herself for a few minutes to finish drying and then reached under her bed for her body cream, where she usually stored it. She quickly rubbed the lotion on every inch of her skin. As she ran her hands up her shoulder one last time, Natsumi took just a moment to take in the sweet scent of oats and aloe from the cream, happy with the way it smelled on her skin. The young woman ran her hands over her body a final time and turned her attention to her clothes. It took only a few minutes to throw on her undergarments and clothing items. Natsumi ran her hand down her shirt a few times and then returned to the bathroom to get a better look at herself. She furrowed her brow, looking at herself in light, as she ran her hands through her hair a few times, not quite sure what to do with it. She didn't feel like putting it into neat bun at all right now, but at the same time didn't want it going all over the place in the wind. It would probably be best to go with something somewhere in the middle. Natsumi ran her hand through her hair a final time before braiding her wavy locks into a loose but elegant side braid, her favorite way to wear her hair. Once done, she took a step back from the mirror to look art herself again. She looked nice. The young woman ran a hand over her face, feeling at her skin and brows. She didn't usually wear makeup and today probably wouldn't be any different. Even when she was growing up, Natsumi never really had an acne problem or any blemishes on her skin at all. She ran a finger along her lips. They were soft like they always were and a nice shade of pink but…she might grab a nude lipstick to enhance them on the way out.

Natsumi looked at herself for another minute and then made her way down the hallway and into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and lipstick from one of her drawers, hastily making her way towards the living room area. Natsumi had left her purse with everything she needed on the couch so that was one thing she knew wouldn't have to worry about. The young woman took the bag in her hand and threw the items she was holding inside, already beginning to worry that she was going to be late. Natsumi was late to work with her horrible manager on a number of occasions but she refused risk leaving Fuyuhiko waiting for even a second. Her amber eyes glanced to another clock one the wall. It was 2:30. Natsumi's eyes widened in sudden horror, seeing how close it was to their meeting time. There would be none of that today. She rummaged through her purse for a few moments, making sure that she had the essentials, such as her phone, keys, wallet, and enough cash for the day before nearly hopping to the front door to stick her feet in her black ankle boots. Nearly the second they were securely on, Natsumi was out the door and running down the apartment stairs to the main entrance. As soon as she was outside, she had gone into a light jog, determined not to be even a second late. After five minutes, she could see the station and clearly notice how the number of people walking around her grew. It was four stops to get to their meeting place. Natsumi clicked her teeth, already knowing that should would miss the time by at _least_ five minutes. She took a breath out before pumping her feet a bit harder. If she was going to be late, then she wanted to be the least late she could. The young woman carefully dodged past the big crowds of people until she found herself in the station entrance. Natsumi quickly pulled her train pass from her side pocket and entered the gate. She walked all the way up the escalator to reach the platform as soon as possible, her chest thumping loudly. Luck must have been on her side in that moment because the moment she was on the platform, her train was already heading towards her. She squinted her eyes a bit, noticing that there were more people than she would have liked on it. Usually she would wait for the next one, in hopes of it being emptier but Natsumi was already running late. She would just have to deal with it. When the train stopped, she quickly boarded and managed to find a seat by itself. Another lucky occurrence. As the train moved along the track, closer to where Fuyuhiko was probably already waiting, Natsumi could feel her excitement growing. The young woman smiled again, as her heart tingled with anticipation and happiness at the thought of seeing the man who she couldn't get out of her head for even a second. She leaned back in her seat, feeling a blissful feeling come over her…and she hadn't even seen him yet! Natsumi let out a giggle, as she wiggled in her seat a few times, barely able to keep in how happy she was. She pressed her hands to her face smiling and bouncing her legs up and down. Natsumi could already feel the eyes of others looking in her direction, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with her but she didn't care one bit. What did they know? Of course she couldn't help the way she was feeling! The only thing on her mind was Fuyuhiko and how she would soon be spending the rest of her…what would now be perfect, day with him. As the minutes passed by, her joy only grew, the gleeful smile never leaving her face for even a second.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	8. First Date

**A/N: Heeeeeeey readers! Lol. I know you all remember when I mentioned that I had four...well right now like five chapters for this story already written sooooo...this is the second out of them. Tee hee**

 **I have a temporary full time job right now so it may be about another week until other stories are updated, including various rewrites and editing.**

 **I'm honestly feel like I really have to update this story because I haven't uploaded anything for Betrayal...still typing it furiously right now actually. So it's _kind_ of a distraction for my failure to update my other other story...I hope it's working ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Fuyuhiko leaned his arm against the window, watching the scenery change through the glass. His eyes lazy looked at the streets, which were busy with people, as they usually were at this time of the day. There looked to be so much going on today. People chatting amongst themselves…looking down at their phones…going places…some of them most likely on their lunch break after hours of working, which is what he would have been doing if he actually had to work today. Usually, Fuyuhiko would feel irritated at the thought of actually taking some time off from work unless it was absolutely necessary but today was a special occasion. He was going to see Natsumi. The older man smiled again, thinking of her. That little spitfire…he still couldn't believe that she had asked him first. She'd beat him again. Wasn't it the man's role to ask a woman out? He chuckled, remembering how sweetly direct the younger woman had been. Her face was probably flushed completely red when she asked him. Fuyuhiko was quickly realizing that he had grown fond of all her facial expression, which seemed to always be changing. He was more than looking forward to seeing her. Perhaps he should be thanking Yamashita, seeing that he was the reason he had gotten a day off from his busy schedule. If not for him, then he would probably be stuck in meetings all day, rather than on his way to spend his day with such a beautiful woman. Being with Natsumi for who knows how many hours…that was the best of upsides. Another content smile crossed his face as he thought of the many qualities she possessed, ones he'd be able experience again for himself when he arrived at the station. The older man glanced down at his watch and furrowed his brow slightly. It was exactly five minutes until they were supposed to meet. He silently clicked his tongue, feeling annoyed by himself. Of all the times to be late, it had to be today. This had to even worse than being tardy to a work meeting, which he _never_ was. Fuyuhiko peered to the front, where Tanaka was looking up ahead at the afternoon traffic. He was about to say something but stopped himself. Even his old friend couldn't control the driving of the other cars in the streets. Instead he rested his face against his head, looking out the window again, cursing himself for not leaving earlier. Although he had rested himself back against his seat, the man couldn't stop himself from shaking one of his legs, in both impatience and excitement. Even with the fact he was running late, picturing Natsumi's smiling face made him feel so much more at ease. He would just have to make it up to her later…on their _date_. The older man pressed a hand to his mouth, smiling. This was the first time he was looking forward to something so much. Fuyuhiko blinked a few times, already feeling Tanaka watching him through the driver's side mirror. He quickly tried to compose himself, casually clearing his throat, but was unable to keep the goofy grin from his face. Fuyuhiko was already fully aware that he looked much too happy.

"What is it, Tanaka?", the elderly Usami asked, already knowing the answer. His old friend quickly looked to the front.

"Nothing, sir…it's just…you seem to be in a very good mood today", Tanaka said, finally beginning to drive in the dense traffic.

"Really? What makes you say that?", Fuyuhiko asked, smiling again.

"It's…somewhat obvious", Tanaka said, not being to suppress a laugh.

"I guess it is", Fuyuhiko said, smiling again.

"A day off for you is so rare. You deserve to enjoy it, Fuyuhiko-sama", the elder butler said.

"Do you plan on going to the chocolate shop, sir? I could simply take you all the way if you want", he said, stopping at the light.

Fuyuhiko instinctively felt his lips curving into another smile. He faked a few coughs in hopes of getting it off. It didn't work of course, something that Tanaka took full notice of. His old friend was probably thinking he was ill.

"No. The train station is far enough", he said, trying his best to hide his smile with his hand again. He raised a brow, seeing Tanaka's face tense for a moment as he drew his brows together, looking a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning forward on his knees. Tanaka shook his head once before answering.

"Fuyuhiko-sama…it's just…I've been noticing that you…have been asking less and less of me these days", he said, inching the car forward. His face grew noticeably more worried.

"How so? You work yourself into a ground as much as I do", Fuyuhiko said, chuckling.

"I do my best to keep up with the estate's business but…I do recall you told me not to take you to work a few weeks ago", Tanaka said.

"You're upset that I gave you a day off when you were sick?", Fuyuhiko said, putting all his effort into holding in his laughter.

"You do know that was a month ago…I wouldn't even think of docking your pay", Fuyuhiko said.

"That's not what I'm most concerned about, Fuyuhiko-sama", Tanaka said.

"Oh…then what is it, may I ask", Fuyuhiko said, feeling curious now. The elderly butler cleared his throat before speaking.

"This…is the second time that you have asked me not to take you to your destination and I…I've been wondering…if it's your intent…to relieve me of my duties as the head caregiver of the Usami household", Tanaka said. Fuyuhiko's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the conclusion Tanaka had come to. In addition to that…his ribs were killing him as he tried desperately to keep himself from laughing. It would be dreadful of him if he did, especially when the elderly butler looked so worried and completely serious. The poor man must have been thinking about this for weeks. Fuyuhiko stifled a laugh, making his ribs ache. Getting rid of Tanaka…that would like a car without its wheels. It just wouldn't run properly at all. Here Fuyuhiko was feeling so happy and carefree, and Tanaka was worried that he was going to get fired. He glanced up, wanting to say something to assure his old friend otherwise. Fuyuhiko immediately regretted it upon seeing the strained expression on the butlers face as he drove. He could have sworn that there drops of sweat dripping down the man's neck. With the good mood he was in, along with the reason for Tanaka's concerns…it all became too much for him. Fuyuhiko knew it was completely wrong of him but he was unable to hold in his laughter any longer. It started at a light chuckle at first, as he was trying so hard to keep it in to some degree. He had clasped his hand back over his mouth, which was another bad decision, as the moment he did, he blew into it, making a sound, feeling his ribs heave a few times as he laughed harder. A moment later, the man was laughing freely, pressing his hand against his forehead to calm himself down. Fuyuhiko felt like such an awful person, especially when he could clearly see the horrified and confused look on Tanaka's face from the front seat. Why was this happening now? He laughed for few more moments before the tension in his contracted ribs eased. He really had been holding that in for too long.

"F-Fuyuhiko-sama?", Tanaka said, grimacing a bit. Fuyuhiko hated himself as he let out another laugh, looking at the man's face. He took a few breaths in and out, before he felt his voice return to normal.

"No…it's nothing, really…I'm sorry, Tanaka. I shouldn't have laughed like that", Fuyuhiko said, smiling. The elderly butler furrowed his brow and spoke.

"Fuyuhiko-sama…I…if you are feeling unsatisfied with anything I have done…please tell me…I'll do my best to make amends", he said. The man was about to say something else when Fuyuhiko put a hand up, stopping him. He finally felt like had gotten all the laughter out of his system, so he could speak normally now.

"Tanaka, you never do anything wrong. You couldn't even if you tried", Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh…", his old friend said, looking more confused. He opened his mouth to speak but the head Usami already knew what he thinking…what he was still thinking.

"I wouldn't fire you, Tanaka. You've been with me for so long. You're practically my family.", Fuyuhiko said.

"Besides...the entire estate would fall to pieces without you", he added.

"Ah…alright", Tanaka said.

"I'm sorry to have brought up something so trivial", he said, his face reddening in embarrassment. Fuyuhiko quickly waved it off.

"Don't be. It's perfectly fine for you to bring up any concerns you might have ", he said. The car came to a stop at another light, making him furrow his brow in annoyance. Fuyuhiko looked out the window, at the congested streets. He wondered if it was going to clear up anytime soon. The older man didn't even want to look at the time anymore.

"How much further to the station?", he asked.

"If the traffic clears up, it'll be less than ten minutes", Tanaka said.

"Ah…so long", Fuyuhiko said putting a hand to his face.

"You seem to be in a hurry, sir. I wish there was a faster route to get you there", Tanaka said.

"You and me both", Fuyuhiko let out, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you have a meeting to attend to, after all?", Tanaka, asked, his face showing concern.

Fuyuhiko smiled.

"Something like that. I am meeting someone important today…though it's not work related", Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh…are you seeing Akihiko-sama?", Tanaka asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Please don't make me laugh again, Tanaka", Fuyuhiko said. Neither of his sons would even think about seeing him for any other reasons besides work or to tell him to stay the hell out of their life.

"It's someone else", he said, smiling again.

"Whoever it is, they must be special. I fully expected you to stay inside your office for the entire day", Tanaka said.

"I probably would have, if not for her", Fuyuhiko said without even thinking. He grinned, seeing the elderly butler's eyes blink in surprise. He held in another laugh, as Tanaka nervously cleared his throat, thinking of what to say next.

"Pardon me, sir. I didn't know you were…spending time with someone. You really must excuse me for prying into your personal affairs", he said, offering him a weak smile.

"It's a bit of shock to you, isn't it? It has been years since I've been out with a woman", Fuyuhiko said, smiling. He raised a brow and grinned, looking to the front.

"Are you so surprised that I managed to get one to spend time with me?", he asked, teasing his friend. He let out a laugh, noticing the nervous look on Tanaka's face.

"Of course not, Fuyuhiko-sama…any woman would be lucky to have you courting them", he said.

"Still…what had it been…fifteen…twenty years since I've done this?", Fuyuhiko said, looking out the window again at the clearing traffic.

"Well, yes…ah…but only because you're always so busy with other matters", Tanaka said. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, letting out a few nervous coughs. Fuyuhiko wondered who he thought he was fooling. Despite the fact that they had known each other for so long, Tanaka would still feel out of place speaking about his personal life, which did put somewhat of a downer on their friendship. Tanaka had seen him in and out of meaningless relationships for years but would never even think about reminding him of all the mistakes he had made with them. Fuyuhiko was already aware of them anyway…not that it bothered him. Even with his past, he already knew that sooner or later, he was going to need advice on this. Fuyuhiko really sometimes did wish that Tanaka would drop the faithful servant act for a few hours and speak to him like he would anyone else, like he did on some occasions. He wasn't the least bit surprised when his old friend pushed the subject in a slightly different direction.

"I take it this meeting is the reason you don't want me to drive you all the way", Tanaka said.

"Right you are. We'll be going different places for the rest of the afternoon", Fuyuhiko said.

"So you'll be taking the train then…", Tanaka said, not being able to keep himself from making face.

"No need to worry. She'll be with me and is very well acquainted with public transportation. Apparently, she doesn't trust me taking it by myself", Fuyuhiko said, laughing at himself.

"That sounds…reasonable", Tanaka answered.

"Speaking of which…the station is right up ahead. I'll drop you off on the curb", he said.

"Thank you", Fuyuhiko said, running his hands down his pants, despite the fact they were already perfectly creaseless. The man brought his brows together, running his hands down his blazer. He had put on a suit without even thinking, even when he knew that their outing would be very casual, something he wasn't used to. If he remembered correctly…the last time he took a woman out, Fuyuhiko had taken her to a five star restaurant and then to a very expensive wine tasting, at her request…but Natsumi was different. She was much more…down to earth than any of the other women he knew, which was understandable, considering how young she was. The man anxiously pulled on his sleeve, rubbing his fingers over the expensive fabric. He could only hope that Natsumi wouldn't be put off by the suit. It really was the only thing he knew to wear. Fuyuhiko looked up again, seeing Tanaka staring at him through the mirror. He rubbed his mouth, in deep thought, wondering if his old friend would answer his question seriously, no matter how silly it seemed.

"Say Tanaka…", he began.

"Yes, sir?", the elderly butler replied, pulling in closer to the station.

"I…do I look alright to you? The way I'm dressed, I mean", Fuyuhiko said, doing his best to keep himself from blushing.

"Be honest", he added, seeing the surprised look on the man's face.

"Of course you do, Fuyuhiko-sama. Very presentable", Tanaka said. This only made Fuyuhiko draw his brows closer together.

"Presentable you say…that would be good in a business setting", Fuyuhiko let out.

"I think you look very nice, sir…as you usually do. I'm sorry I don't quite know what one wears…on a date, however I can say that you look good", Tanaka said. He clearly saw the brow Fuyuhiko had raised, giving him a look.

"Really", he pressed, smiling. The car parked a moment later. Fuyuhiko looked up, watching the large influx of people in and out of the station. He wondered how many of them were planning on spending time with those who were special to them…if some were as excitedly nervous but happy as he was. Fuyuhiko turned his head back towards the driver's seat, seeing Tanaka giving him a look. There was actually something different about his expression this time, as he was grinning at him with a brow raised. Usually Fuyuhiko would have to get him drunk for him to look like that. The elderly butler unbuckled his seat belt and turned to look at him.

"Fuyuhiko-sama, if I may…I do have a word of advice. It's best not to overthink things", he said. The head Usami looked at him for a moments before taking a breath out and smiling. Now this was the kind of talk he wanted from his friend. For some reason, he felt so much better hearing him say that. Tanaka was right…something like that way he was dressed didn't matter. He should have known better…Natsumi wouldn't care anyway.

"I suppose you're right", Fuyuhiko said, straightening his shirt one more time before reaching for the car door. Now it was his turn to return the grin.

"I'm not firing you. I can just get out myself this time", he said, throwing his shades on.

Tanaka nodded and smiled.

"I'll call you so you can pick me up". Fuyuhiko said, opening the door.

"Take you time, sir", Tanaka said.

"Oh, I surely will", Fuyuhiko said, opening the door, giving Tanaka another grin before closing the door behind him. The elderly butler quickly honked the horn twice as he began to pull out back onto the street. Fuyuhiko waved as he drove off, already feeling his lips forming another smiling, knowing that he was merely seconds from seeing Natsumi. He looked down for a moment, pulling his sleeve back that was covering his watch. The man worriedly brought his brows together when he saw that it was already quarter past the hour. He wasn't that late to anything since…being born. Fuyuhiko quickly turned towards the station entrance and began walking, doing his best to dodge past the large number of people in the area. He didn't have to try hard, seeing how the people around him seemed to be trying their hardest to avoid him. For once, that may have been a good thing. He easily moved towards the structure's entrance, his eyes solely focusing on what was ahead. As he walked, the only thing he was feeling the intense feeling of joy mixed in with exhilarating anticipation, as his legs moved him closer and closer to where he would have a very special lady all to himself for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Natsumi quickly walked through the station towards the exit. She let out a silent groan, recalling how her good luck had come to an annoyingly sudden halt when the train had to stop for emergency track work only two stops before she had to get off. Track work…whoever heard of such a thing? That seemed to be the kind of thing that should be done after hours when everyone was asleep…when she didn't have a date that they were already late to. Since getting off the train, the young woman had refused to even look at her phone, almost feeling like she was an hour late. She had tried calling the man to let him know that she would be there soon but her service had been going in and out, even during the times the train was above ground. She could only hope that the older man wouldn't leave after ten minutes of waiting. Natsumi pursed her lips at the thought. The young woman pushed past a few people, seeing the exit terminal only a few feet away. As she got closer, Natsumi slowed her steps just a bit, and purposely pressed her body along the side railing of the walkway. She inched a few feet forward and peered through the opening and felt her heart jump in her chest, clearing seeing Fuyuhiko standing against a concrete pole. He was so hard to miss, casually standing with his arms crossed in front of him, his shades hiding what to the naked eye, would look like a serious expression on his handsome face. Natsumi put a hand to her mouth, giggling seeing a younger man nervously looking at him as he passed. The chest nut haired woman took a few moments to get her jollies out before turning to her appearance. She let out a few breaths, rubbing her hands along her black leather jacet, getting rid wrinkles that weren't even there. The young woman wrinkled her nose a bit, remembering that it was actually styled to have creases in it. She pulled it down anyway, making sure that it was at least straight before doing the same thing to her top. She wanted to make sure nothing was out of place. Her hand gently brushed its way over her forehead, pushing a few stray hairs behind her ears, before feeling on the loose braid to make sure it had not come undone. She nibbled on a finger, unconsciously looking around for a mirror that of course wasn't there. Natsumi wished she could see herself to make sure she looked ok. Her heart jumped in her chest, realizing that this would be the first time since she and Fuyuhiko had met that he would see her without an apron or coat on. The young woman pulled her mirror from her purse, inspecting the thin layer of lipstick she had applied on the train. Natsumi was so happy she had opted for a matte one. It didn't look the least bit faded or smudged, even after running for a few blocks. She tapped her foot a few times as her hand dug into her bag, feeling for her perfume bottle. She was irritated that it took a minute to find it. The young woman quickly spritzed her neck three times with the fragrance before stuffing it back inside. Here she was already late as hell but sprucing herself up last minute. She really was such a girly girl at times. The young woman knew she had left him waiting for long enough…in fact, she made them both wait for long enough. Natsumi took a deep breath in and out, before walking out the exit towards Fuyuhiko, her heart jumping excitedly in her chest as she got closer. She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning pink when he looked at her smiling as she approached him. Natsumi waved and smiled herself, quickly making her way up to the older man.

"Hi", she said.

"Sorry about being late. You didn't wait long, did you?" Natsumi asked, making a face.

"No. I was late myself in that afternoon traffic", Fuyuhiko said.

The young woman let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. I was worried about leaving you waiting for too long", she said.

"It's fine really. Besides…I'd wait hours for you", Fuyuhiko said in a low tone, stepping in closer to her. Natsumi smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Oh…really", she let out, pushing her hair behind her ear again.

"I certainly would", Fuyuhiko replied. Natsumi was already feeling her face beginning to flush, feeling his eyes looking her over, even when he had dark shades on. He was silent for a few moment, which automatically drove her up the wall in anxiousness.

"What?", she asked, almost defensively, feeling her chest thumping.

The older man smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how nice you look

"Well…thank you", Natsumi answered, feeling her cheeks redden. She was feeling beyond happy right now.

"You look nice too", she said, trying to direct attention from her blushing cheeks.

"Ah…thank you for that. I was feeling like I may have overdressed", Fuyuhiko said, grinning. Natsumi let out a laugh realizing that he may have been worried about the way he looked as much as she had.

"I've already been thinking that the only thing you have in your closet are nice suits", the young woman joked. She blinked, seeing Fuyuhiko furrow his brows slightly. She may have unknowingly touched on a soft spot.

"You don't like it?", he asked, making a face.

Natsumi raised a brow.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just the only thing I've seen you in so far", she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"So it's not horrible", the older man said.

"Why would it be? You look insanely good in them", Natsumi said without giving it any thought. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, feeling her entire face flush. Had she just said that out loud? Her amber eyes cautiously glanced at the older man, whose eyes were understandably wide with surprise.

"So you think I look good?", the older man said, putting a teasing finger to his lips. It didn't do much at hiding the smile that was making its way onto his face. Natsumi was pretty sure he wasn't even trying to hide it in the first place. Natsumi bit the inside of her lip, thinking but couldn't see any way around what she had just said. Well, it was the truth, after all. That was the first thing she had thought when she met him anyway…she might as well roll with her bold compliment.

"I always think you look good. Dummy", Natsumi let out, dropping her hand. That'll show him. He was not going to her the best of her. Nonetheless, she quickly averted her eyes, feeling her heart jumping nonstop. A moment later, she could feel the familiar electrifying feeling pleasantly surging through her skin when Fuyuhiko placed a hand on the back of her shoulder.

"You know…that's exactly what I think about you", his said. Natsumi opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, as her cheeks heated up. It was probably best to change the subject. If not, she would surely say something else that was a bit…too honest.

"Uh…well…the crepe shop! It's…a few blocks this way", Natsumi said, pointing. She could feel her heart pounding less frantically now. She could only guess that she needed an adjustment period whenever she saw Fuyuhiko. He smiled at her a moment before looking in the direction.

"I look forward to eating what they have. They must be good if you recommend them", the older man said, taking a few steps forward. Natsumi shook her head to get out of her embarrassingly trance like state and walked a few inches. How was she even standing like an idiot for so long when she had to take them to the shop? The young woman patted her cheeks with both hands a few times and continued walking, Fuyuhiko's tall frame all too sexily towering over Natsumi as he walked next to her. With all of the emotions that she was feeling right now with Fuyuhiko so close to her, she was happier than anything else. How could she not be with him beside her? It only took a few moments, for Natsumi to fully relax completely. Being with him felt all too natural to her. As the pair walked on the busy sidewalk, they instinctively became absorbed in casual conversation, as they usually did whenever they were together. Even something as simple as this made Natsumi happy. She couldn't help but steal glances at Fuyuhiko, admiring his perfectly sculpted facial features and strong body. Natsumi immediately remembered the night before when he held her close…how nice it felt when she was pressed up against him…his large hand touching her lower back, a place that definitely had to be a sweet spot for any woman. She certainly wouldn't mind it if he touched her like that again. The young woman blushed. When had she become so perverted? Natsumi had been thinking so much about him that she hadn't even heard him talking to her. She quickly looked up Fuyuhiko, feeling her cheeks redden again. Natsumi timidly tugged on her braid and smiled.

"Sorry, Fuyuhiko…did you say something?", she asked.

The older man raised an inquisitive brow.

"I asked you how much further until we get to the crepe shop", Fuyuhiko said, grinning. Natsumi blinked a few times, turning her head in both direction. She cursed at herself, realizing that she had led them right past it. The eatery ended up being a few blocks back in the direction they had come from, still able to be seen in the distance. What was wrong with her these days? The young woman tugged on her ears a few times, feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Oh…it's actually back this way…I must have missed it because we talking", Natsumi lied. They turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure you weren't just looking at me too hard?", she could have sworn Fuyuhiko said quietly.

"Wait a…what did you say?", Natsumi asked, feeling the heat in her face, her eyes bulging.

"Nothing", the older man said, pretending to look at something else.

Natsumi blushed and eyed him suspiciously as then continued walking. When they were a few feet away from the door, she heard Fuyuhiko speak again. This time there was no mistaking what he said.

"Not that there's a problem with that…I can't keep my eyes off you either", he said moving to hold open the door for her.

"After you", he said gesturing her inside. Natsumi moved her lips to say something but didn't know what, exactly. Was there really anything she needed to say? Instead, she smiled, feeling her cheeks turn pink, as she made her way into the shop. Fuyuhiko was behind her a moment later, the door closing behind them. The young woman could only feel excitement bubbling in her, knowing that their date had officially begun.

A few minute later, Natsumi and Fuyuhiko were seated at a table, their eyes scanning over the list of items. It had been a while since she had even been here. She could barely remember what the food even tasted like. Natsumi had already decided what she wanted but chose to remain silent, enjoying the view from her seat. The young woman glanced up, seeing Fuyuhiko looking completely perplexed at what to get himself. She smiled, not able to stop herself from admiring his face, as she had been doing all day. The man still had his shades on, despite the fact that they were a dimmer setting. Natsumi guessed that he must have completely forgotten that he was wearing them. They always seemed glued to his face except when it was dark. Not that she minded it or anything…of course, he even looked devastatingly handsome in those. She held in a giggle, peeking up at his face again. Despite being older than her, there seemed to be so much in life he hadn't experienced, eating at a casual crepe shop being one of them. Natsumi took note of the perplexed look on his face as he stared so intently on the menu. The way he looked so concentrated making such a simple decision…it was sexy and adorable all at once. She put a hand to her mouth, this time a small giggle making its way past her lips. The young woman averted her eyes, noticing that Fuyuhiko was looking in her direction now. She innocently looked away, whistling, pretending she was looking at the menu again. Of course, Fuyuhiko didn't buy it for a second. He raised a brow, looking at her.

"Is my face so interesting?", he asked, leaning an arm on the table.

"Yep", Natsumi said, simply, resting the menu against her chin.

"Did you decide what you want yet?", she asked.

"Hmmm…everything looks so good", Fuyuhiko said, placing a hand on his chin.

"Right? They're really good here", Natsumi said.

"Maybe I should get one of everything", the older man said, bringing his brows together.

Natsumi let out a laugh,, leaning back in her chair.

"Sure…let's do that", she said, laughing again.

"Ah...that's what I was thinking", Fuyuhiko said, putting his menu down.

The young woman felt her eyes widen in slight horror, finally realizing that he was completely serious.

"Wait a second", Natsumi said, putting a hand up.

"Are you serious?", she asked.

"I can't decide. It'd be easier to just try a little of them all", the older man said, looking at her.

"Do you even know much that could cost?", Natsumi said, rubbing her forehead. Sometimes Fuyuhiko could really throw her off by the things he did.

"It doesn't matter. I'll share it with you", Fuyuhiko said, looking around the space.

"Now where is that waiter…ah…there he is", he said, raising an arm to signal him over.

Natsumi made a face and reach forward, pushing it back down.

"That's ok…how about I choose for you again…that way you won't have to fill yourself up so quickly", she said, completely caught off guard that he was actually going to go through with it. Fuyuhiko looked at her for a moment.

"We'll get you something good. Promise", she said.

"That works too", Fuyuhiko said. Natsumi let out a sigh and scanned the menu a final time. She wanted to order him something different from what she was getting but at the same time wanted him to like it. The young woman concluded that he was not all that much of a picky eater, seeing how he was about to get…well, everything. Her eyes ran over the items for a third time before she set lowered the menu.

"I think you'll like the chicken Florentine crepe with asparagus", she said, looking at him.

"Sounds good", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman continued to glance at him, making a questioning face.

"You do eat your vegetables, right", she asked.

"I'm a grown man…of course I eat them", Fuyuhiko said, bringing his brows together.

"I have to ask. You really do remind me of a kid sometimes", Natsumi said, teasingly.

"Well then I suppose you're on a date with a child then", he replied shrugging. The young woman rolled her eyes and smiled, quickly calling the waiter back over to order their food. He quickly jotted the order down and vanished a second later. As they waited for the food to come out, the two started a number of small conversations. As much as Natsumi enjoyed any topic they talked about, she was more intent on taking the chance to learn more about the older man. It didn't matter if it was the smallest of details. She never really got tired of hearing things about him. Natsumi pinched at her leg underneath the table, remembering what Meiko had said yesterday about him...she had called him a dilf. Natsumi blushed, fully agreeing with her. However, she wasn't really focused on the entire meaning of the acronym but rather only the first part. The young woman glanced up him while his lips moved saying a few things she was dully listening to. Fuyuhiko was already this old…she couldn't help but wonder if he had children…he had to, considering his age and the way he looked. If he looked this good now, he must have been a Greek god when he was younger…or wasn't he that right now anyway? It was hard to believe he could look any better. Natsumi bit the inside of lip, already feeling herself drool at the thought. She blinked, seeing Fuyuhiko looking at her again. He always seemed to catch her at her worst moments. The younger woman was about to bring up a random topic in the conversation when she stopped. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, every inch of her body already itching to know. She couldn't keep it in. Her lips moved before she even had a chance to think about it.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko…", Natsumi said, glancing at him.

"Do you mind if I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to", she said, scooting her chair in.

"Fire away", Fuyuhiko said.

"Do you have kids?", the young woman asked, more bluntly that she wanted to. She winced, seeing the obvious look of discomfort on his attractive face. Maybe she should have asked that after they ate. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I do. I have two sons", he answered.

"Huh…thought so", Natsumi said.

She made a face, feeling the older man's intense eye on her. She waved it off.

"Don't look like that. I was really just asking", she said. They both leaned back in their chairs, as the waiter placed their drinks in front of them, promising that their food would be out in the next five minutes. Fuyuhiko took a few sips of his iced tea, and she did the same. There was deafening silence for a few seconds before Fuyuhiko spoke.

"It is a valid question. You must be trying to figure out just how old a man you've gotten involved with", he said, raising a brow. It almost felt as though he wanted his ego stroked. This damn man was fully aware of how she would blush when she was around him. What more did he want from her? Natsumi furrowed a brow, deciding to be a bit cruel herself.

"Well…yeah. Pretty much", she said, casually taking another sip of her drink. She couldn't stifle her laughter, seeing the face he was making across from her. And people said women were sensitive about their age.

"That was a joke. How do you like being teased?", she asked, playfully poking at his arm.

"It's something I'll definitely have to get used to", the older man said, finally smiling.

"Well, then...don't if I push you a bit further. Since the question's already out there…how old are they?", Natsumi asked, her eyes twinkling with interest.

"My youngest is 32. The older one is 34.", Fuyuhiko said, simply. Natsumi completely failed at suppressing the surprised squeak that had managed to escape her lips. She hastily put a hand back over her mouth, despite that fact that it was already too late. Her wide eyes were a dead giveaway anyway.

"Does that bother you?", Fuyuhiko said, tapping a hand on the table. The young woman laughed again.

"There you go, saying silly things again. Why would it?", she said. She opened her mouth to ask another follow up question but immediately shut her mouth. It could be asked on the next date. She was trying to be more tactful but Fuyuhiko must have read her mind, because he answered her inquiry her even saying anything.

"I'm 56, by the way", Fuyuhiko said, leaning over the table.

"Excuse me?", Natsumi said, raising a brow.

"My age…I'm 56…just in case you're wondering….don't tell me you're not", he said, chuckling.

"Oh…I wasn't planning on asking you that until next time", Natsumi said.

"You might as well know, seeing how you already asked for my sons' ages", Fuyuhiko said.

"I was making small talk", Natsumi said, letting out another laugh.

"I'm 26. Just to be fair", she said.

"Now I feel 60", Fuyuhiko said, chuckling.

"You don't even look your age at all, so relax", Natsumi said, smiling.

"Oh? Then what do I look like to you, then?", the older man asked, raising a brow. Natsumi bit her finger, taking a moment to think. Her common sense was telling her not to say what she was about to but she was no longer listening to it.

"Perfect", she said, without even thinking. The young woman smiled with happiness, seeing the surprised look on Fuyuhiko's face, along with the feeling of triumphant at how open she was finally being. Her skin tingled with the same intoxicatingly electrified pleasure, feeling Fuyuhiko's hand reach across the table to take hers, gently rubbing his elegantly long fingers on her hand. Natsumi immediately felt her cheeks redden, remembering how she had been telling herself that she wanted the older man to touch her. Now that it was finally happening, she was at a loss for words…she didn't even think she needed any at this very moment. There weren't any words in any languages vocabulary to describe how such a simple touch was making her feel. She could already feel her spine beginning to quiver with pleasure at the contact.

"That's exactly what I was thinking", Fuyuhiko said, looking at her. Natsumi didn't look away, even when she could feel heat the rising to her cheeks. The young woman didn't know if she had the will to tear her gaze away from Fuyuhiko's painfully hypnotic deep grey eyes, ones that showed nothing but serious intent and affection. Her heart thumped in her chest a few times, making heat surge throughout the rest of her body. She successfully suppressed the small pleasant shivers racking her body. There really weren't any words for her right now. Instead, Natsumi returned the gentle grip on Fuyuhiko's hand, never wanting to let go of the warmth that she had come to love so much.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	9. Chasing Wishes

**A/N: Hi readers! I'm Back again with my next chapter for my chapter! I finally made it so that Natsumi and Fuyuhiko had an "official date! It took me forever! lol But here! I actually feel that this chapter is pretty uneventful but hey, at least I made it so that the two are getting to know each other...even better that is. A lot of sweet and funny snippets and conversation between them. I'll tell you all right now that something interesting happens in the next chapter though ;)**

 **For now, enjoy this one though! ^_^**

* * *

The rest of the time spent at the restaurant was somewhat of a blur for Natsumi, as the time seemed to pass by quickly as she talked the older man. The young woman was pleasantly surprised that it went better then she had initially hoped it would…and she really had wanted it to be nothing but perfection. They conversed about anything and everything. Even when she found a topic to the tiniest bit dull, she wouldn't mind it, but would make it a point to keep the conversation going, sometimes just to hear the dark haired man's voice. She really did love the sound of it. Natsumi and Fuyuhiko talked nonstop about different aspects of their lives, along with details of their background. There seemed to be so much to learn about him...she didn't mind it though. The young woman was so absorbed in learning as much as she could about him that she barely noticed when the waiter placed her food in front of her. Her stomach was effecting in letting her know, grumbling loudly the second the food's aroma hit her nostrils. She bit her lip, embarrassed, hoping that Fuyuhiko hadn't heard it himself. However, the light grin on his face told her otherwise. She bit her tongue, deciding not to say anything. She had wanted to save her appetite for their date…of course she was starving. Natsumi made a face at the older man before taking a few bites of her food. She held in a satisfied moan, as the taste of the succulent food hit her taste buds. She was quickly coming to remember why she used to like eating here. Natsumi took placed another forkful of her crepe in her mouth and glanced up at Fuyuhiko, who was now doing the same. His mouth chewed cautiously at first before he took another bite. The younger woman sighed, knowing that he was enjoying it.

"Well? Do you like it?", Natsumi asked, giggling.

"It's delicious.", Fuyuhiko said, chewing some more.

"And so cheap too", he added.

"You don't have to break you bank to get some decent food", Natsumi said, pointing her fork at him.

"Expensive doesn't always mean better", she said.

"I'm starting to understand that", the older man said, taking a sip from his glass.

Natsumi looked at him a moment.

"Don't you ever eat at places like this?", she asked.

"I do…they're just…a bit more…high priced", Fuyuhiko said.

"As long as you can't taste the difference it doesn't matter. That's how you save funds for when you really need it…not spending unnecessarily", Natsumi pointed out.

"I'll take note of that", Fuyuhiko said.

She furrowed a brow.

"But I guess I can't lecture you. You're probably old enough to know that", she said.

"Somewhat. I do actually find that it is sometimes better to put quality over a price tag", Fuyuhiko said.

The young woman made a face and rolled her eyes.

"If you say so", she let out, nibbling on more of her crepe. The young woman wiped her mouth with a napkin, looking at Fuyuhiko as he ate. The man even looked amazing when he was chewing. Now how did that work? She blinked her eyes once, and grabbed her drink to distract herself from his face. As she took a few more gulps, her mind flew back to how he had saved her, even going far as to walking her home. If that wasn't a good man, then she didn't know what was. Now that he was sitting her with her, the woman was only thinking about how fortunate she was. She joked with herself, dumbly thinking that she may have owed Ogawa a thank you card. Natsumi was only kidding, of course. A moment later, she wrinkled her nose, realizing that Fuyuhiko had already learned where she lived, but she didn't know a lick about his place. Hell, for all she knew, the man might not even live in the same city as her. That would be bit troublesome...it might make it harder for them to meet again. She could already feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks, realizing that she was already thinking so far ahead. Still…Natsumi could feel her curiosity nagging at her. She quickly averted her eyes to the nearby window, seeing that Fuyuhiko was finally looking at her again. Dammit. She wanted to look at him, not the other way around. How did he always know?

"I know how much you like my face but I sometimes worry that you might wear a hole in the middle of it", the older man said, smiling.

"I wasn't looking _that_ hard", Natsumi said, blushing.

"At least you admit it this time", Fuyuhiko said. She felt her cheeks redden.

"Oh quiet you. I was actually wondering if you live around here", she said, tapping a finger on the table.

"Hmmm", the older man let out.

"It's just…last night when you picked me up…you got their pretty quick. It would be such a nice coincidence if we actually lived in the same area", Natsumi said.

Fuyuhiko laughed and then smiled.

"I was just leaving work when…that happened. I had my friend pick me up", he said.

"You sure work late", Natsumi said, biting on her lip. She stopped to think for a moment.

"But I guess I can't talk", she said, letting out a laugh.

"As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter", Fuyuhiko said again, making her face burn. The young woman quickly changed the topic.

"So you work pretty close to where I do then", Natsumi said.

"Well, I have recently taken a liking to the food and…other things", Fuyuhiko said, smiling at her. Natsumi gripped her glass, feeling her heart jump in her chest.

"You live close to the station too then?", the young woman asked, fanning her face a few times. She wasn't sure if she felt hot because the air wasn't on high enough or for another, more embarrassing reason. Fuyuhiko rested a hand on his chin, looking at her.

"Unfortunately no. I live a bit…further away", he said.

Natsumi scratched her cheek.

"As in the next few stops over?", she asked.

"Ah…it's more like…the outskirts of the city", Fuyuhiko said.

The young woman tapped her foot a few times.

"The outskirts? Everything's so far out of your way then", she said, not being to help but feel a bit annoyed at the fact. Natsumi brought her brows together, looking at him.

"Doesn't that make it hard to get to work and other places?", she asked, playing with her straw.

"I have a car…someone drives me whenever I need to go somewhere", Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh. Is that the same friend from last time? Tanaka?", Natsumi inquired.

"Yep. He drives me whenever I ask", the older man replied.

She raised a brow.

"Wow. You two must be really close friends then. Both of your schedules match up so well?", Natsumi asked, laughing. The dark haired man smiled at her.

"It's a bit more than that. Tanaka and I…we actually live together", Fuyuhiko said, finishing the last of his crepe and pushing the plate to the side. He tapped a napkin over his lips, and then drank the remainder of the liquid in the glass.

"So you have a roommate then. Nothing wrong with that", Natsumi said, smiling.

"It's a really good way to save too. I would do it but…I get annoyed with people pretty fast", she said. She saw Fuyuhiko open his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Natsumi looked at him, her eyes showing slight suspicion. If he wanted to say something, there wasn't any need to hold back. Weren't they both past that point already?

"What?", she asked him, her voice teasing.

"Nothing…I was just thinking that you really do seem like the kind of woman who would tire easily of anyone else's attitude", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman laughed again, leaning back into her seat.

"That _does_ sound about right", she said.

"You even pushed me down when we first met", Fuyuhiko said, sighing.

"That was different…I mean…you really were asking for it back then", Natsumi said.

"I suppose…I was a tad rude upon our first meeting", the older man admitted with a small smile.

"Yes. You really were", she said, giggling a bit.

"But don't worry…you've more than made up for it", Natsumi said, feeling her cheeks redden.

"I hope so", Fuyuhiko said. He brushed a hand on her arm, making the hairs on her skin pleasantly stand on end. Natsumi suppressed the tremors moving up her spine and hastily changed the subject…anything to make her body stop acting so…thirsty.

"Er…so what do you do anyway?", she asked, touching the burning skin on her arm where Fuyuhiko's hand had been.

"For a living, I mean…what's your profession?", Natsumi asked.

She rubbed a finger on her bottom lip, looking at the suit he was wearing again.

"It's a desk job, right?", she guessed.

"Oh…well, actually I….", Fuyuhiko began but stopped when the waiter suddenly walked over to their table, grabbing their plates.

"Would either of you like a refill?", he asked, stopping himself from taking the glasses. Natsumi looked at her empty glass, remembering how refreshing it had been. The young woman almost said yes but changed her mind at the last minute. She wasn't trying to be cute but really did want to save room for a bit of dessert. Natsumi could only hope that Fuyuhiko was as interested in eating another course as much as she was. She was still a growing woman, after all. Of course, she needed to eat. Natsumi saw Fuyuhiko wave his hand slightly in the air at the man.

"No thank you. I'm fine for now.", he said, pushing his glass over. A moment later, Natsumi did the same.

"Alright. Shall I bring back out the menus so that you can choose your desserts?", the waiter asked, looking at them. Natsumi wrinkled her nose again, really feeling like she could go for something sweet…and cold. She took a moment to contemplate, thinking of her favorite frozen yogurt shop that was a mere five stops away from where they were. The young woman looked up at Fuyuhiko, wondering if she could somehow convince him to come along. It shouldn't be that hard, right? After all, she was the one who had asked _him_. Didn't that mean she could make the suggestions? If he didn't want to, she wouldn't force him anyway. It's just that their desserts here…they didn't come close to the sugary goodness of her favorite cold treat.

"I think I'll skip dessert", Natsumi said, already imagining eating the frozen yogurt.

"Same for me. Thank you", Fuyuhiko said.

The waiter nodded and grabbed the glasses from the table.

"Please enjoy the rest of your day", he said, nodding and walking away. Natsumi furrowed her brow, realizing that he had forgotten a very important part of their meal…letting them pay.

"Wait...what about the bill…", she said, looking after him.

"I've taken care of it already", Fuyuhiko said.

"When?", she asked, raising a brow.

"When you weren't looking", the older man said, smiling.

She stuck her bottom lip out, feeling the tiniest bit of irritation.

"But…I invited you out, so I should have been the one to pay", Natsumi said.

"You could have at least let us split it", she said, biting her lip"

"It was a surprise. Besides…the time spent with you was priceless", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman chomped down the inside of her lip harder, already feeling her heart beginning to race. Why did he always have to say these things to her? It like was kryptonite, rendering her powerless to say anything back to him. Her cheek reddened again.

"Don't…change the subject", she said, averting her eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry", Fuyuhiko said, smiling goofily.

"Where else did you plan for us to go?", he asked suddenly. Natsumi could have laughed out loud. Planned he said. What plan? She didn't have the slightest form on an itinerary laid out for their day. The only thing the young woman had been thinking about was getting to see him. She placed a hand on her stomach, remembering that they still hadn't eaten an after meal treat.

"Can you still eat, Fuyuhiko?", Natsumi asked him.

"Hmmm…sure. But didn't you say you didn't want dessert?', he asked.

"I do want it…just not from here. There's a really good frozen yogurt shop close by. We can get there quick with the train", she said. The woman blinked her amber eyes once, seeing the confused look on the man's face. What…did he not want to eat there or something?

"Is that a part of brunch?", Fuyuhiko asked, rubbing his chin.

"Eh?", Natsumi let out, feeling confused herself.

"Isn't yogurt for breakfast?", the older man asked.

Natsumi raised a brow, not being able to tell if he was serious or not. It only took a few moments to realize that he completely was. Did the man live under a rock or what?

"Wait…you've never heard of frozen yogurt?", she asked.

Fuyuhiko shrugged, shaking his head slightly.

"No", he said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Uh…well…it's kind of like ice cream but only smoother", Natsumi explained.

"Ah…I see", he said.

"It might be nice to try it", Fuyuhiko said, smiling at her.

"You're not going to tell me you don't know what ice cream is", Natsumi said, leaning on her elbows.

"I know what that is, at least…though I was never allowed to eat it as a child", Fuyuhiko said.

"Are you lactose intolerant?", Natsumi asked, feeling worried.

"No. I don't have any health problems, even at my age", the older man said.

"Oh…ok then." Natsumi said. She felt relieved in knowing that she wouldn't accidentally kill him by feeding him something he wasn't supposed to have.

"I guess this'll be a first for you then", Natsumi said, grabbing her purse and raising herself out of the chair.

"When I was younger…my parents…they were more than a bit…strict", Fuyuhiko said, his face growing uncharacteristically serious for a moment. She looked at him for a moment, clearly noticing the strained look on his handsome face. The young woman silently cursed herself, her mind already beginning to do backflips. How was she supposed to know that ice cream could touch on something so sensitive, dammit? Natsumi was about to say something but stopped, seeing Fuyuhiko stand and walk to her side. The moment he was next to her, his expression was back to normal, the usual carefree smile on his face. Had she imagined it? Natsumi opened her mouth, instinctively wanting to as for more details but quickly decided against it. She had become a bit distracted from the matter anyway…Fuyuhiko was standing so close to her. Her cheeks easily turned pink.

"So how far to this…frozen yogurt place?", Fuyuhiko asked.

"Just a few stops with the train", Natsumi answers, pushing a few locks of loose hairs behind her ear, hastily urging her beating heart to calm down for the umpteenth time.

"Lead the way", Fuyuhiko said, walking beside her. The next thing she knew, they were out the door walking on the crowded sidewalks. It was much later in the afternoon now, which meant that the place was filled with pedestrians and bikers. Great…rush hour…now that would be a lot of fun. On either side of them, people hurried past them, walking quickly to where they needed to go. There was more than one occasion when someone would bump into her shoulder because their eyes were glued to their phones…and of course, it really irked the young woman. In fact, that was one of the things that she found the most annoying when walking outside. They could at least stop to use their device. Natsumi furrowed her brow, seeing another man quickly approaching her direction with his head completely lowered to his phone screen. She'd had enough unnecessary physical contact for the day. Right before the man was about to hit her side, Natsumi casually stuck a foot out while walking, making him stumble slightly. She held in her laughter, noticing how his eye looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets. It was understandable, considering the fact that he did almost drop his phone of the concrete, something that probably would mean the end of the world for him. Natsumi shrugged as she and Fuyuhiko continued walking. Maybe next time he'd make a better effort to pay attention to where he was going. She held in another laugh, catching a side glimpse of the man looking around for whoever made him lose his balance, but they were both already a few feet away, safely hidden away in the sea of people around them. She wiggled her mouth, realizing that Fuyuhiko had stopped talking for a few moments. The young woman quickly looked up at him and smile.

"What is it?", she asked, as innocently as she could.

"Don't think I didn't see that", Fuyuhiko said, not being able to hold in a chuckle.

"See what, good sir?", Natsumi asked. The older man only raised a brow before letting out another small laugh. Clearly, he had seen another one of her childish tendencies…she wasn't sure it was a good or bad thing. However, she did feel a small bit a relief in knowing that he didn't seem to mind it…maybe it was because such tendencies are what brought them together in the first place. The young woman smiled again, seeing the station stop only a few feet away from them. She brought her hand down to touch her pocket, feeling the train pass in the place she usually kept it. Natsumi furrowed her brow again, looking up at Fuyuhiko. Last time he tried taking the train by himself, it could have been a complete disaster. She hadn't even asked him whether or not he minded public transportation. It should be alright though…he would have said so otherwise, right? The young woman could only hope that he was ok with things up to this point, but looking at his carefree expression did help reassure her.

"Do you have money for a train ticket?", she asked, looking up at the older man.

"I have a credit card. I don't really make it a habit of carrying cash with me", Fuyuhiko answered back.

"I guess that's a good protection against pick pocketers", Natsumi said. She quickly led them to ticket kiosk where there was four people in front of them. Even that was too long for the young woman. She tapped her foot a few times as they both waited to get to the front, the pair continuing their small conversation. Natsumi cast a glare over Fuyuhiko's shoulder, seeing a guy giving her a strange look. Whatever the reason was, she really did hate being gawked at. What was his problem, anyway? She quickly smiled, realizing that the older man was giving her a curious look. The young woman could only hope that he didn't think that glare was for him, of all people. When it was finally their turn in line, Natsumi allowed Fuyuhiko two minutes to try buying the ticket himself this time. He had been saying that he wanted to learn…no harm in letting him try again. Plus, she had already noted how cute the man looked when he was concentrating on something. It was probably more for her than it was for him. She was even a bit disappointed to see that the line had really become crowded in such a short amount of time. Natsumi quickly used his card to him a ticket and led them both the gate. The young woman could feel a sweet heat in her body they went up the escalator. Fuyuhiko was standing close to her again…and she wouldn't even think of asking him to move a bit. He looked just as comfortable anyway. They talked for a few minutes waiting for their train to come. Natsumi made a face, noticing that three trains, which were going in the opposite direction had come and gone. That was never a good sign. Natsumi glanced down at her watch and furrowed her brows, annoyed. It was already a few minutes past five o'clock…in other words, rush hour.

"What's wrong?", she heard Fuyuhiko ask.

Natsumi let out a small sigh.

"Our train's definitely going to be crowded", she said, rubbing her head a few times.

"It should be ok. You said it's not far", Fuyuhiko said, turning his head, as he heard the approaching train honk its horn.

"Besides…now I'm really excited to see what this frozen yogurt tastes like", he said, smiling. Natsumi shrugged her shoulders and smiled. How could she say no to that? The young woman gently tugged on his jacket, leading him to the front of the train…it was usually the least crowded there. When the train stopped and the doors opened, they quickly stepped inside. Natsumi scanned the car for a few moments, looking for two free seats next to each other. She wasn't surprised in the least to see that there weren't any. Instead, they opted to stand only a few feet away from the door to allow them an easy exit. The brightside was that the train wasn't as crowed as she had thought it would be. There was still a good bit of space in the train…she felt less worried now. The young woman raised a brow, seeing Fuyuhiko looking at her.

"Well, this isn't so bad", the older man said.

"Maybe. I thought you'd prefer to sit though", Natsumi said.

Fuyuhiko made a slight face.

"Why? Because I'm old?", he asked, faking a hurt expression.

"Yep", Natsumi replied, smiling teasingly at him.

"That was mean", Fuyuhiko said, letting out a laugh.

"Oops", the amber eyed woman, said innocently. She opened her mouth to say something but only managed a yelp of surprise, completely caught off guard by the train suddenly stopping and jerking forward. Her face would have made contact with wall in front of her if Fuyuhiko hadn't caught her. Before she even knew what was happening, his arm was wrapped around her abdomen, holding her up. Instinctively, the young woman could feel the heat rising to her face from the sudden contact. Well…she had been wishing for it since they met…there really could be a divine being up there granting wishes, after all.

"Amazing. Is it always like this?", the older man asked, his arm still tightly wrapped around her. It took a moment for Natsumi to answer. Again, she was doing her best to keep the pleasant tingling feeling coursing through her body from rising to the surface…not that she could do much for her face, which was burning with embarrassment and happiness at the same time.

"Uh…yeah. Sometimes there's an alteration in the train route and they have to change directions. There's been a lot of track work recently too", she quickly said, rubbing her cheeks with her hand, trying to make the heat go back down.

"Ah. So that's it…", Fuyuhiko said.

"I've never really been on the train at this time much", he said. The dark haired man glanced his eyes down slightly and blinked once, realizing that his arm was still around her. He gently let it drop to his side a few seconds later. This time Natsumi, did fully admit to herself that she was let down by the fact. She pouted a bit without even knowing. All that thinking she had done earlier about him making more physical contact with her and when it finally did happen…she only got a measly minute of it. What was she supposed to do…ask him to keep touching her? The young man wrinkled her nose at thought. That even sounded a bit rude. Of course, Fuyuhiko was most likely just being a gentleman and all but most of the time...all of the time…she didn't mind it when he touched her. Just now was a perfect example. It made her more than a bit annoyed that he seemed to be holding back. Natsumi bit her lip, remembering something Meiko had said about…what was it? Everything depending on a woman's body language and signals? She didn't even know what that meant in the first place…so that wasn't going to be of any help to her right now. The young woman blushed, silently watching Fuyuhiko's mouth move as they continued conversing. Something about those lips…she couldn't take her eyes off them. Natsumi felt her heart thump, as she wondered what kind of sensation she would feel if she pressed them against her own. They were much too alluring to ignore.

She flinched a bit in surprise, seeing Fuyuhiko looking at her. It barely registered that she had been looking so intently at his lips, that she hadn't contributed anything to their conversation for at least a minute. The young woman smiled lightly, thinking about how to save herself from the awkwardness of her own creation. She was about to say something when the train jolted to another stop. This time Natsumi caught herself, holding onto the railing next to her. Saved by the train. However, she did feel much less grateful when the train doors opened a moment later, allowing a very large number of people on board. Around her, passengers bumped her shoulders, legs, and sides, as they tried like sardines to fit in the car that clearly didn't have enough room. Four people were already pressed up much too closely for her liking. And…damn…someone's bag just grazed her ass. That better be the only thing she felt for the rest of the ride. She jerked her head back slightly, seeing a man grab the railing she was standing in front of. Natsumi grit her teeth again to keep herself from lashing out. It was a crowded in the late afternoon rush...nothing she could do about it. Just four more stops and they could get off and end this crowded misery. Natsumi furrowed her brow, feeling annoyed with herself now. She couldn't help but worry if she had ruined their date with the decision to take the train. Maybe it would have been best to eat that dry cake at the crepe shop and be done with it. If they had, then they wouldn't be rubbing up against people so uncomfortably close.

Natsumi glanced up to see Fuyuhiko casually holding the rail above him. He was so tall…of course, he'd be able to reach it. The young woman sighed to herself and smiled. Great…another thing to admire about him…just what she needed. She studied his face, looking for any signs on discomfort from the crowded train…there weren't any. Natsumi guessed that that normal, especially considering that people seemed to have been going out of their way to avoid bumping into him, as if their lives depended on it. She bit her lip, trying not to smile. With Fuyuhiko wearing those dark shades all the time, he really did look the part of or the head of a mafia or high class gang. However, as she contrasted Fuyuhiko's normal laid back attitude and carefree…sometimes even goofy smile, with the idea of him being a part of some dangerous organization, it didn't match up at all…hilariously so, in fact. This time, the young woman couldn't hold in a giggle. She saw Fuyuhiko raise an inquiring brow at her and only laughed harder. Natsumi was about to explain it when she stopped, feeling someone's chest rub up against her back. She immediately felt irritation pricking at her pores. The young woman took a breath in and out to calm herself. Public transportation…this was public transportation. She had to remind herself a few times to keep herself sane. As the train moved along the tracks, it jolted slightly again, making the man's arm and stomach bump against her. He was way too close for her. Natsumi grit her teeth harder, to keep her annoyance to a healthy level…though, she was all too aware that it was showing clearly on her face. The woman was so busy trying to keep calm that she barely noticed Fuyuhiko gently tugging on her bag. She looked at him, furrowing her brow in confusion. Was he ready to get off already? Natsumi saw the older man move a few inches to one side gesturing to her. It took a moment for her to realize that he wanted her to switch places with him so she would be standing against the wall instead. She moved her mouth to object but stopped, seeing the serious look on the man's face. Natsumi didn't argue and instead easily slid her way underneath his tall frame to the new spot. It was definitely much better than her previous position. There wasn't anyone within at least ten inches of her, a very safe distance.

She couldn't stop her face from reddening, standing face to face with Fuyuhiko, with little room to look away and hide her excitement. At her side, he gripped the railing to keep his balance while at the same time, leaving a comfortable space between them. To Natsumi, it felt like they were almost miles away. The young woman made a face, noticing how white his knuckles were already, and it didn't help much how roughly the train was moving along the tracks. He was trying so hard not to bump into her by accident. Maybe Meiko had been right last time…he really was too much of a gentleman for her at times. The train bumped along the track again, making the older man lose his balance slightly. He looked as though he were about to fall but quickly caught himself by placing his hand on the wall next to her…entantilizingly close to her waist. Natsumi furrowed her brow, seeing the concerned look on Fuyuhiko's face as it happened. Maybe she had made a mistake telling Fuyuhiko that she hated it was people touched her. Last time when she said it, she was strictly referring to Ogawa and any other man…it didn't apply to him in slightest though. Natsumi was about to say just that when car hit another hurdle, causing Fuyuhiko to let out a grunt as he tried his hardest to maintain his grip. Ok…so the train was definitely a bad idea this time. A moment later, he turned his head to the side, casting a glance at the same guy who had been standing close to hear. As the train continued to move, his arm would bump into Fuyuhiko's shoulder. What made it even more annoying was that he wasn't even trying to stop himself from making contact. For some reason, that bothered the young woman. Fuyuhiko was probably feeling the same way because she was now beginning to see twinges of irritation in the older man's eyes, even with his shades on…it was all in his face.

"My bad", the guy said, glancing up for a moment. Natsumi bit her lip, looking at Fuyuhiko's unusually disturbed face. There had to be something she could to about this. The young woman furrowed her brow, seeing the stranger's arm brush against him again. This time he hadn't even bothered saying anything about it. Even when it wasn't happening to her, Natsumi couldn't take any more. Without giving it much thought, the young woman reached her hand out, pulling on Fuyuhiko's coat, motioning for him to move in closer to her. She noticed the look of hesitation on the man's face and simply tugged harder, giving him a look. A second later, he took a few steps closer to her, leaving much less room between them, something that the young woman didn't mind at all. Natsumi peered over Fuyuhiko's tall frame at the guy whose arms were still dangerously close to the older man. She was fully aware that they were on a crowded train but jeez….he could at least try respect the personal boundaries of others. Natsumi guessed she would just have to teach him a lesson. Still slightly gripping Fuyuhiko's coat, she narrowed her eyes at the stranger, casting him a glare. She didn't pull her amber eyes away from him for a second, making sure that she was making eye contact with him. The young woman made her face serious, increasing magnitude of her look. Natsumi could clearly see the nervous look on the man's face as she stared at him. If there was one thing she was good at, it was casting mean looks in men's direction. And why shouldn't she? She's been doing it since she was in elementary school. It didn't take long for the man to finally admit defeat and turn in the opposite direction, even going as far as to move away from them. A small smile crossed her face. That was another win for her. Natsumi turned her eyes to look at Fuyuhiko, realizing that she was still holding onto his coat. Her fingers tightly gripped the fabric, instinctively not wanting to let go. How could she even think of doing that when she finally got him this close? She blushed again, stealing glances from his handsome face...she never got tired of looking at him. The young woman inhaled silently, letting Fuyuhiko's muskily sweet cologne fill her senses. Even that made her heart thump. He smelled so nice…it was such an...addictive scent. She bit at her lip again, seeing a two more people brush up against the older man as they moved further into the train car, making it seem even fuller than a few moments ago. Natsumi could feel the tingling of her skin, as her heart pumped blood throughout her body double time. She felt much too hot again. Natsumi wanted move her lips…to say something that would draw attention from the fact that she was going crazy for a myriad of reasons just by being close to him. However, just as she was about to try the train...this damn annoying train hit another bump on the track, this time making Fuyuhiko's feet move in even closer to her. Natsumi let out a small gasp, suddenly feeling his body completely against hers now. Her lips actually brushed along his strong neck, getting a feel of the warm skin. She had always been wondering what it would feel like…maybe this was a good thing. The young woman felt heat in her face, noticing that the older man's long legs and hers seemed intertwined with one another's. Her thighs tightly entrapped one of his legs, his returning the favor on her own…it was perfectly snug…something she definitely liked too much. She blinked one in confusion and slight dismay, feeling Fuyuhiko begin to inch his body away from her, making her feel a slight chill at the separation.

"I'm sorry", Fuyuhiko said in a low voice. She couldn't hold in the small quiver along her spine, feeling his breath so close to her ear. He moved another centimeter away, despite probably knowing that he was closely brushing up against others behind him. Natsumi wondered why he was trying so hard to get away from her…she wanted him to be as close to her as possible. He was about to back up a bit more, but the young woman refused to let go of his coat sleeve. Without thinking, Natsumi held on tighter, pulling him back in, using much more force than she expected. The older man was clearly caught off guard by her impulsive actions, as the space between their bodies was comply eliminated. She could feel her heart beating loudly, as she rested her head on the front of his shoulder, completely ignoring the looks that a few people were giving her.

"Just…stay right here.", Natsumi said, holding onto his arms. She could feel her face flushing again. Had she gone completely insane or what? What she did may have been unreasonable, and even rude, but Natsumi couldn't find any part of her that cared. Instead of lamenting on it, the young woman quickly buried her red face Fuyuhiko's chest, her hands still clinging to him, as if he would disappear in the crowd. It's not like she had an excuse for what she did…what she was doing. She let out a hitched breath, feeling Fuyuhiko's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into a secure embrace. Natsumi had to quicken her breathing for a few moments to stop her body from shivering from his touch. She only pulled him in closer, even when she knew that there wasn't any room left for it. The young woman moved one of her hands to the dark haired man's back, holding onto that too, as she felt his head lower down to press his cheek against the top of her head. Natsumi was all but grateful that she was facing in the other direction. Her face was burning so much. What was happening right now? Did it even matter? She felt beyond elated, holding the older man right now. Natsumi was completely hidden by Fuyuhiko's tall frame, pressed safely up against the wall with this amazing man touching her. Neither of them were saying anything at all now. In a situation like this, words weren't need for much in the first place. Around them people continued chatting loudly but she couldn't hear any of it…not now. The only thing sound in her ears was the sound of a heart beating loudly…she didn't know if it was hers or Fuyuhiko's. Natsumi buried her face deeper into his chest. It was so loud where they were and uncomfortably crowded but standing here…being so close to Fuyuhiko…Natsumi couldn't help but foolishly wish that the train ride would never end.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	10. First Heartbreak

**A/N: Happy belated Thanksgiving and Black Friday, people. I hope you're all not too pissed with me T_T.**

 **I literally couldn't write since September because I was working 50 hour weeks at a short term position at a law firm. My back hurts soo much...**

 **But I hope you guys can at least try to enjoy this chapter. I have at least a few weeks to myself just to laze around, so I'll really make an effort to kick it into high gear, especially with Christmas right around the corner. I need to go work on Betrayal and Moonlight some more! :o**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. FINALLY we are in the double digits. Things are about to get serious, people! _**

* * *

Natsumi really had meant it when she had told herself that she wouldn't care one bit if the train ride never ended. The young woman couldn't find any downside to standing in the packed space with her arms, wrapped tightly around Fuyuhiko, her head pressed up warmly against his broad chest…unfortunately for her, the train ride did end eventually…much too quick for her, of course. Natsumi bit her lip, remembering that she was only able to hold onto the older man for a mere several minutes before their stop was called through the intercom. She had been hoping that they train would have been delayed with more track work or _something_ but damn…no such luck for her. It was too ironic that the one time she wanted to train to be late, it was right on time. Natsumi didn't even want to get off when it was time to. In fact, she had actually been contemplating whether or not she should ignore the announcement and pretend that they missed their stop…hell, she would have let them stay on till the end of time line if it meant that they could have kept holding each other. She had woefully decided that doing something like that would have been unfair to Fuyuhiko. So instead, Natsumi had to drag both of them off the train at the last minute. A part of her evil mind really was going to make them miss their stop. When had she become so crafty? The young woman wouldn't even look in Fuyuhiko's direction while on the escalator or exiting the station, just because she didn't want him to see the sulky look that had been on her face for ten minutes. Thee dark haired man asked her three times if there was anything bothering her. What was she supposed to say…that she was a bit ticked off that she couldn't hold onto him longer? How the hell would that have made her look? Natsumi quickly dismissed his concern, as she urged her diabolical mind to get out of the dark gutter. It took a while for her to calm back down but a few minutes later, her face returned back to normal…well it did, as long as she didn't think about the train ride that had been much too short for her.

The young woman felt better just by looking at Fuyuhiko's handsome face anyway and knowing she was still so close to him. They quickly started back up a light conversation as she led them to frozen yogurt shop. As the pair walked, Natsumi was happy to notice that the streets looked a bit less crowded than they had before, possibly because they were in a different part of the city right now. That was pretty good for her since it meant that she could walk next to the older man without worrying about whether or not she would have to kick someone who bumped into her. Natsumi quickly placed a finger over her lips, as she laughed at something Fuyuhiko said…something about rubber ducks…what was he thinking? The young woman giggled again. He really was such a strange man…nothing like anyone she'd even met before. The two walked a few more blocks before Natsumi was able to see the shop a few feet away. Her eyes lit up as she gently tugged on his shirt, pointing in the direction.

"It's right over there", she said. She was feeling the teensiest bit excited at seeing his reaction when he ate the frozen treat. The older man followed her gaze to the place.

"Hmmm…so small…", Fuyuhiko said, curiously.

Natsumi nudged him with her elbow.

"It's just a froyo place. It doesn't have to be huge. We'll eat outside anyway", she said, looking at the patio tables with umbrellas.

"The weather's nice and cool anyway", she said.

"Sounds fine to me", Fuyuhiko said, as they walked closer towards the store. It only took a minute for them to reach and walk through the door, the bell jingling after them, signaling their entry. Natsumi smile as they walked further in. It had been more than a year since she had come here yet everything was the same as always. The teal blue curtains covering the small windows and the shiny circular wooden tables were still here, along with the soft shag rugs underneath every table for people to take their shoes off. That was always her favorite part of the place. She quickly led them to the counter, and held in a giggle, seeing Fuyuhiko staring at the menu items in what really did appear to be, childlike wonder. He really hadn't come to a place like this before. The young woman felt her cheeks turn pink, feeling embarrassed at herself that she felt proud that she was the first one to bring him to such a place. She hastily composed herself and walked up beside him.

"Do you know what you want yet?", Natsumi asked, letting out a small laugh, feeling a sense of de ja vu from the question.

"There's so many flavors", Fuyuhiko said, rubbing his chin.

"Varity is the spice of life", Natsumi said, shrugging a bit.

"I guess that is true", the older man agreed.

"Do either of you need any help?", a young girl asked, wiping her hands on his apron. She couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. Natsumi couldn't help but feel that she reminded her of herself. She would work hours after school had ended even when if it wasn't allowed. The amber eyed woman smiled and greeted her.

"We're…he's just seeing what he wants", Natsumi said, gesturing to Fuyuhiko, who was still looking at the board with too hard of a look of concentration in his face. She quickly held in another giggle. She was about to say something to the girl but stopped, seeing the older man walked up next to her. Natsumi raised a brow, hearing the older man let out a slight sigh.

"I can't decide", he said, rubbing his bottom lip. Natsumi furrowed her brow, feeling a bit worried now. She was quickly realizing that whenever he said that phrase, another one wasn't too far off…a ridiculous one at that. The young woman put a hand to her forehead, rubbing her brows, and weakly hoping that he wasn't going to say what she could already feel him getting ready to. She looked at him and made a face.

"Fuyuhiko, don't-", she began not being able to let out a small laugh.

"Give me one of everything", the older man said, pointing at the menu. Natsumi sighed to herself. She should have known. What's more is that Natsumi had to try her hardest to hold in her laughter, seeing the expression of the young worker. There was a look of both shock and disbelief on her face, and a lot of interest. Yep. That was how she felt too.

"Sir…are you…serious?", she asked, looking at all the items on the menu herself. Natsumi knew they had over forty flavors of frozen yogurt here. Did her really expect them to eat all of that in one night?

"Yes", Fuyuhiko said.

"Uh… _No_ ", Natsumi said, looking at him.

"You can't eat all of that", she said, holding in another laugh.

"I don't want to eat all of it. I just want to try everything", he said, smiling.

"You can do that without buying them", Natsumi said. She rubbed her neck a few times, thinking.

"You'd probably make yourself full from sampling everything though", she said.

"So it's better to buy everything-", Fuyuhiko started.

"No it's not", the young woman said. She was about to say something else but stopped. The last time she was here, they had a self-service area too with the six basic flavors. That would probably be the safest way to go for a first time at a shop with a man who seemed to spend too much money without a second thought. He'd never be able to afford rent without a roommate if he kept this up. Natsumi quickly turned to the young teen and smiled, almost begging with her eyes.

"Please tell me the self-service machines are still working", she said, glancing at Fuyuhiko who was still looking over the flavors.

"They're a few feet in the back and to the right", she said, pointing.

"Thanks", Natsumi said, grabbing the older man's arm and leading him in the direction before he had a chance to say anything. They quickly made their way into the back of the small store where the machines were. As they stood in front of them, Fuyuhiko looked at them curiously. It was obvious he hadn't seen one of them before. Natsumi would really need to get him out more.

"These look like they could be as bad as the ticket kiosks", Fuyuhiko said, letting out a laugh.

"They're not. Trust me", Natsumi said, grabbing two paper bowel for them.

"Just find the flavor you want and pull the little knob down here", she said, demonstrating a bit.

"Ah…so simple", Fuyuhiko said, holding his bowel under the chocolate and vanilla swirl flavor. For someone who never did this before, his mound of frozen yogurt came out in a perfect spiral. Was there anything this man wasn't good at? Natsumi quickly shook her head to stop herself from daydreaming about him and quickly filled her own container. Fuyuhiko patiently leaned against a table, waiting for her to finish. She made her way over to him, and saw him take few steps back towards the front. The young woman patted his shoulder, stopping him.

"Are you going to have it plain? You can put a few toppings on it if you want", she said, gesturing to the nearby stand of condiments. Fuyuhiko took a moment to look down at his container before following her to the toppings stand. Again, the dark haired man curiously looked over everything that was there. Even he had to know that he couldn't put a little bit of everything in his bowel. Natsumi was half expecting him to take a few minutes to decide and was surprised that his hand moved towards something.

"Ah…these bear shaped cookies are nice", he said, pouring a generous amount of graham crackers into his yogurt. Natsumi looked at him for a minute, smiling before she pinched her cheeks, to get rid of the distraction. Lately, she'd been thinking too much about how cute he could be. It couldn't be healthy. She quickly put a few things in her own bowel before turning her attention back to Fuyuhiko who was smiling at his own container, his eyes twinkling like a child's again. The young woman felt her cheeks heat up, not being able to stop herself from admiring all the good sides he was showing her today.

"Is that all you're putting?", Natsumi asked, letting out a giggle.

"Hmmm…I like the way it looks as it is. I think I'm done", Fuyuhiko said, placing a cracker in his mouth. Natsumi silently gulped, paying too much attention to the way he placed the bear on on the tip of his tongue before slowly pushing it into his mouth…between those sensual looking lips of his. Natsumi was looking at them so hard…again…that she hadn't even realized that she was gripping one of the nearby levers. She saw Fuyuhiko look in her direction and raise a brow.

"Are you getting…more?", he asked her. The young woman blinked and turned to see the mound of strawberry flavored yogurt that she had poured into a machine. Her eyes widened in both shock and embarrassment at she quickly jolted her hand off it. She wearily looked at all of it, only hoping that it would melt before someone came into the back area. Natsumi quickly cleared her throat to speak.

"Uh…no. I'm done. Let's go back to the front", she said, tugging on her collar.

"And you say I waste things", Fuyuhiko said, laughing.

The young woman placed a hand over her eyes, groaning to herself. Was it really so hard for her to keep her eyes off the man's lips for five minutes when she was with him? That was so much easier said than done. It's not like she could stop looking at him…that'd be rude…but everything she did look at him, that's where her eyes would look For Christ's sake, she was looking at them right now! Natsumi blushed and discreetly averted her eyes to look at something else in the store as they walked back towards the counter, where the same teen was waiting.

"All done?", she asked, already typing in her cash register code.

"Yep. I made up my mind quick this time around", Fuyuhiko said. Natsumi could feel his eyes on her a moment later, clearly expecting her to add another smart remark but she was too occupied trying to make the heat in her face go down. Instead, she handed the cashier her container, letting her weigh everything together, even when she hadn't intended to do that. The young woman blinked, seeing Fuyuhiko already reaching into his pocket for his wallet. She felt a small bit of annoyance. Without thinking, she pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Hey. You already paid for lunch, you know. I can at least pay for this", Natsumi said.

"Hmmm…I don't have a problem paying for us", Fuyuhiko said.

"Well, too bad. I can't just let you pay for everything. I'm doing it", Natsumi said.

The older man opened his mouth to say something but she said something else.

"Don't be so frivolous with your money, ok? You probably work hard for it, right?", Natsumi said. Fuyuhiko looked at her for a moment but didn't take his hand off his pocket. The young woman quickly pulled a bill out her jacket pocket and handed it to the girl. She was happy that she sometimes made the habit of sticking a few bills in her pocket, as opposed to her purse. If she wasn't fast enough, Fuyuhiko would surely pay again. A moment later, the girl handed back her change, along with their yogurt.

"Please come again!", she said, smiling at them. Natsumi waved back once before they both exited the shop, already headed towards the comfortable looking tables. The sky was already beginning to get dark and they were greeted with a lovely looking dusk sky, colors of orange and pink streaming along the shrinking white clouds. The weather seemed to be nicer than earlier, a sweet cool breeze flowing around them, one of the reasons the young woman didn't really mind being out when it was just beginning to get dark. The two quickly made their way to table in the back, as far away from the sidewalk and settled down. Once they were seated, Natsumi, who had finally got her face to go back to normal smiled at Fuyuhiko and raised her bowel slightly in the air.

"A toast to your first time eating froyo", she said, playfully. The older man laughed and raised his own bowel.

"And to an even sweeter evening with you", Fuyuhiko said.

Natsumi blushed.

"That…that too", she said, trying to hide how happy she was feelings. They gently tapped her containers together and began eating. Natsumi prodded her sweet spoon with her tongue, sucking on the yogurt, looking at Fuyuhiko eating his own. This time, she didn't need to ask if he liked it or not. He really looked like he was enjoying it after his first bite.

"I wonder why it took me so long to try this", Fuyuhiko said, putting another spoonful into his mouth.

"You really did wait a while, huh?", Natsumi said, letting out a laugh.

"You must always be busy working", she added, eating some more of hers. Fuyuhiko was silent for a moment, gently digging his spoon into his bowel. He looked up and smiled at her.

"That might be it…or maybe I was waiting for the right person to eat it with", he said. The young woman was happy that it was getting darker. She was could already feel her face heating up again…but at the same time was too happy to think of anything to say at the moment. This really had turned out to be a perfect day...a perfect date…at least for her. She could only hope that Fuyuhiko felt a fraction of what she had been feeling all day just from being with him.

"I…I see", she finally said, not being able to stop herself from smiling. Natsumi blushed again, realizing that he was still looking at her.

"What?", she asked, feeling self-conscious as she usually did.

"Can't I look at you when I want?", Fuyuhiko asked, smiling.

"Without saying anything?", Natsumi asked, giggling.

"Sometimes words take away from what's important", the older man said.

"Oh…", Natsumi let out, not really understanding what he meant. She moved her lips to say something but at the last minute decided to stuff her mouth with more of her frozen yogurt. She really couldn't say anything back when he was looking at her like that.

"Good idea. We should finish eating before it melts", Fuyuhiko said, beginning to eat his again.

"Yep. That's what I meant", Natsumi said between her bites. She let out another laugh. This time at herself, wondering how much more giddy she could get being with this man who she had somehow become addicted to in every way. The young woman smiled as they began a conversation again, this time speaking about how they would spend the rest of their week, much like they had the first time they had met in that café. As she had expected, they would both be working for most of it. Natsumi made a face she hoped that Fuyuhiko hadn't seen at the mention of it. Work was the last thing she wanted to think of at this time. She could only hope that the heads of the restaurant had gotten her message to call her back. She really wasn't intending on going back anytime soon but she really did need the conveniently located job. It would be a pain to have to find another one on such short notice. Natsumi quickly changed the subject, asking the older man what his major was in college and wasn't very surprised to learn that it was business with a minor in economics.

"You really like business, huh?", she asked, nearly half an hour after they had finished eating.

"It had become a promising field to go into over the years. A lot of job growth", Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah…and I'll be the one to prescribe medicine those who work themselves half to death", Natsumi joked.

"Just remember you can't prescribe drugs to yourself", Fuyuhiko said.

"That group includes you too", he said.

"Shut up", Natsumi said, laughing. A moment later, she looked up, furrowing her brow in confusion. It had already gotten dark without either of them knowing. Where had the time gone? Again, it practically flew by when she was with the older man. She wondered what time it was. Natsumi quickly reached into her bag, rummaging for her phone. Her hand found it a moment later, pulling it out. She made a face, pressing the power button yet getting no response. It was clearly out of batteries. The light must have come on while it was in the bag and drained the power, something she hated when it happened. It always seemed to conk out when she needed it the most. She could already see Fuyuhiko raising an inquisitive brow.

"Do you know what time it is? My phone's out of batteries", Natsumi said, holding up the dark screen.

"It's…", Fuyuhiko began looking down at his watch.

"Huh…seven thirty five", he said, looking surprised himself.

"I didn't even notice", he said.

"Neither of us did", Natsumi said, laughing.

"I guess it is a bit late. We should probably get going now", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman winced slightly, at the mention of parting ways for the day. She knew he worked in the day so it would probably be a week or so before they could meet again. Of course, that did put a damper on her mood for the end of the evening. She more that liked being around him but it always seemed to be so fleeting, a chance that wouldn't come again for too long.

"Oh…yeah", Natsumi managed, cursing herself, hearing that disappointment in her own voice.

"You definitely have work tomorrow, right?", she asked, throwing out her container in the nearby trash.

"Well, I am addicted to working myself half to death just like you are", Fuyuhiko said.

"Hrrnnn", Natsumi let out, still feeling distracted. She didn't notice him walk up behind her and throw his own bowel out, lingering close at her side.

"Hrrnnn?", he mimicked.

"Quiet you", Natsumi said, poking him.

Fuyuhiko laughed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a bit sad I had to work", he said.

"Mmmm", Natsumi let out, looking at him. She didn't realize how sad and puppy like her amber eyes looked right then. The young woman furrowed a brow in confusion, seeing Fuyuhiko's eyes widen for a moment before he smiled at her.

"You know…there was quite a lot of flavors I didn't get to try today" he said, rubbing his chin.

"Because you couldn't eat them all at once", Natsumi said.

"True but…it would be nice if I could try at least one a day", Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah?", Natsumi said, looking at him.

"I would really like it…if I could try them all with you", Fuyuhiko said.

Natsumi blushed.

"That…a lot a flavors, you know", she said.

Fuyuhiko shrugged.

"We'll just have to make sure we see each other more often then", he said, smiling at her.

"That sounds…great", Natsumi said, smiling. In reality, it sounded more like heaven on earth to her. Hell, she could have floated away right there she was feeling so happy.

"Doesn't it?", the older man said.

"You'll try all the toppings too?", Natsumi asked, giggling.

"Nope. Just the bears", Fuyuhiko said.

"You really like bears. Are they your spirit animal or something?", she joked.

"I just seem to have a fascination with them", Fuyuhiko said.

"Well then…in that case…", Natsumi began, smiling mischievously.

"Can I call you…Kuma-san?", she asked, laughing.

"Hmmm…I like the way it sounds coming from you", Fuyuhiko said, casting her an effortlessly sexy stare that made her heart thump in her chest.

"Then…maybe I really will", she said, looking away to hide her reddening cheeks.

"No one's ever thought of calling me by a nickname. It'd be nice", Fuyuhiko said, a carefree smile on his face.

"Oh?", Natsumi said, holding her beating chest again. The older man looked at his watch again.

"It's a quarter to eight. Are you taking the train?", he asked, his face already growing concerned.

"Uh…yeah", Natsumi said. She could already see the look he was giving her.

"This is a pretty respectable hour to go home", she added.

"It's dark already. I'm calling Tanaka to pick me up. We could give you a ride", Fuyuhiko said.

"Hey now. I don't want you taking advantage of your friend's kindness on my account", Natsumi said making a face.

"He won't mind", Fuyuhiko said, taking out his phone.

"I don't know…", Natsumi contemplated.

"If you don't want that then at least let me escort you home properly", Fuyuhiko said, stopping before pressing the call button. The young woman opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. Just by looking at his face, she could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer. And why should he…especially considering that mess he get her out of just the night before. He had every right to be worried about it.

"Well…I don't think I'd mind a ride…if your friend is ok with it", Natsumi said, happily relenting.

"You gave in pretty quick this time", Fuyuhiko commented.

"Wha?", Natsumi managed , about to say something else but stopped seeing the older man put the phone to his ear. It only took a moment for his friend to answer.

"Hello, Tanaka?", Fuyuhiko said.

"Are you free right now?"

He let out a laugh.

"You sound a bit too happy", he said, laughing again.

"Can you pick me up then? I'm at a crepe shop on 35th street by the station", he said.

"Hmmm…Ok…I would also like to drop off Natsumi before we go home",, he said

"She's the one from last night…the one I said I was spending the day with earlier", Fuyuhiko said, making Natsumi blush, hearing him mention her name.

"Ah…yes…the same address from last night…fifteen minutes…that's fine…we'll wait here then…ok…see you", Fuyuhiko said, hanging up a moment later.

"Are you sure your friend's ok with driving me?", Natsumi asked. She brought her brows together.

"You didn't even ask him really", she said.

"It's fine. It's fine", Fuyuhiko said, smiling.

Natsumi made a face.

"Don't let me find out that you're the kind of person who bullies those around him", she said, poking his ribs.

"Perish the thought, miss", Fuyuhiko said, innocently.

"Somehow I really don't trust what you're saying at all", Natsumi said, looking suspiciously at him.

"Your friend seems like a nice person by the way. Very…generous", she said.

"Oh…he's quite the man. We've known each other for over thirty years now", Fuyuhiko said.

"Gosh, that's long", Natsumi said.

"Well…we're just two old men I guess", he said.

"We've known each other since we were in our teens", the older man said.

"It must nice having such an old friend", Natsumi said.

"I wonder what kind of incriminating dirt he has on you", she said, laughing.

The young woman could have sworn she saw Fuyuhiko grimace at her comment.

She nudged him with her elbow again and smiled.

"I was just joking", she said.

"You're really getting good at teasing me", Fuyuhiko said.

"Consider it payback for all the times you got me", Natsumi said.

"I hope your revenge is cold enough for you", Fuyuhiko said.

"Cold and deliciously sweet", Natsumi said, giggling.

"Is Tanaka the only one you let drive you places?", she asked, stretching her arms over her head.

"I have…other people who could do it but I really do prefer him since I've known him for so long", Fuyuhiko said.

"He's actually probably the only real friend I have", he said.

"Really?", Natsumi asked, surprised.

"I would have that you would have tons. I thought people loved child like adults", she joked. She turned her eyes towards him, wincing as she saw the glassy look in his eyes, as though he was looking at something that only he could see.

"I guess I'm the exception, seeing how I don't really have many", the older man said.

"Aren't your friends with anyone else you work with?", she asked, curiously.

"Hmmm…those people…they're more like acquaintances…we…I wouldn't have anything to do with them unless it was work related"

Natsumi looked at him, caught off guard by the statement. Had she heard right? She knew that the man was older but surely he had more than a few friends around the place, or at least those who wanted to be his friend. From what he had shown her, Fuyuhiko seemed like a very caring person. Someone as sophisticated and sweet like him had to have people looking to him on a regular basis. Natsumi couldn't help but feel a bit sad at what he said about his life. The dark haired man must have noticed her stare because he smiled at her a moment later, waving it off.

"Don't make such a face. It's something normal when you're as old as me", he said.

"People disappear from your life faster than they come into it", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman didn't say anything. She could only hope that that wasn't how Fuyuhiko thought of her. Natsumi wouldn't mind it if she would become a person who was able to stay in his life for a long time.

The amber eyed woman shrugged.

"I guess a lot of relationships with people just don't work out", she said.

"Hah. Yes. Though I seem to be even worse than most", Fuyuhiko said, smiling.

She leaned against the table, tugging on her hair a bit.

"And why is that?", Natsumi asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"I seem to have acquired the habit of chasing people away", Fuyuhiko said.

The young woman walked a few feet closer to him.

"Why…would you say something like that about yourself?", she ask, furrowing her brow in worry.

"It's just an observation I've made over the years", the older man said simply.

"It doesn't sound like a very good one", Natsumi said, crossing her arms and giving him a look.

"Ah…there you go again with that look of yours", Fuyuhiko said, letting out a small laugh.

"I just don't think that that's how you should thinking about yourself, is all. I really don't think that any one person chases others away since it's a combination of a lot of things happening", Natsumi said.

"And here I was thinking it had something to do with my awful personality", Fuyuhiko said. Natsumi bit on her bottom lip to keep herself calm. She knew she didn't know much about the older man's past but she really did hate it when anyone spoke badly of him…that even included him. Didn't this idiot know how nice of a person he was? How fun it was being around him? She actually felt frustrated at him for the things he was saying about himself. The young woman rubbed her hands for a moment, feeling her small annoyance grow. She cracked her knuckles, taking a breath out, feeling her patience leave her. The next thing Natsumi knew, she had slapped Fuyuhiko hard in the stomach, enough to make her feel it in her hand. Hopefully, that would it was forceful enough to get such a dumb thought out of his head. The woman wasn't surprised to see Fuyuhiko grunt, clearly caught off guard by her action. Natsumi winced, also shocked that she had just hit the man she had feelings for out of the blue, however she didn't feel too bad about it.

"Ouch…and what was that for?", Fuyuhiko asked. He was smiling yet Natsumi could see a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"For someone so old, you really say some stupid things", Natsumi huffed, poking her bottom lip out.

"Stupid, you say…", Fuyuhiko let out, rubbing his chin.

"You should know that you're anything but awful", the young woman said, poking him in the stomach where she had just hit him.

"I don't want to hear you saying anything else bad about yourself when you're with me", she added, pointing at him.

"Well, aren't you bossy…", Fuyuhiko said.

"Why do you even have to say stuff like that about yourself?", Natsumi asked, feeling her irritation subsiding.

The older man laughed.

"I just always got the impression that it was the kind of person I am", he said, patting his stomach.

"Don't make me hit you again", Natsumi said, rubbing her cheek.

"That'd might leave a mark", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman looked at him for a moment, numbly digging her heel into ground. There was no way that Fuyuhiko was as bad as he said he was. Now she was feeling more ticked at whoever put those kinds of notions in his head.

"It's not true anyway, you know", she said suddenly.

"Oh?", Fuyuhiko said.

"None of it is", she said, coming closer to him.

"I don't know what kind of moron would run away from someone like you", Natsumi said, rubbing her hands together again.

"The smart kind", Fuyuhiko said, chuckling again. Of course he was baiting her, purposely making her annoyed saying these things…Natsumi found it hard to be concerned though. She giggled a bit, playfully pounding her fists on his chest, trying her best to look annoyed at him.

"What did I just say?", she said, poking her knuckles into his stomach. Fuyuhiko seemed to be ready for it because the next thing the young woman knew, he had gripped both her hands in his own large ones, again making her feel the sweet tingling sensation throughout her body. She yelped in surprise, when the older man pulled her against his chest and giggled as she squirmed in his gentle grip, even when she knew she didn't mind being in it at all. Natsumi laughed for another moment before looking up and blushing, realizing just how close was to the older man's handsome face. She could feel the blood pulsing in her veins, as her mind tried to think of something else to say in this situation. The only issue was that the young woman was finding it difficult to take her eyes off Fuyuhiko's lips. Even in the dim light outside, her eyes were perfectly focused them, taking in every detail she could find. Her heart jumped once loudly in her chest, as her skin began to prickle with a yearning to make those lips her own. She wanted to kiss him so badly…it was quickly driving her crazy. Every part of her body felt hot again. Natsumi blinked once, in efforts to get her mind out off of them but to no avail. Her mind had most likely been consumed with such thoughts even since she met him, even when she didn't know it herself. The young woman opened her mouth but then closed it again, not being able to think of anything to say that wouldn't make her sound completely ridiculous. Those lips of his…everything about him…she wanted them. Natsumi was thinking so hard that she barely noticed that Fuyuhiko had begun saying something. Even with her face flushed, she quickly brought her eyes to his, and could see him looking at her, a pensive look in his grey eyes. Natsumi instinctively gripped at his chest, her own amber eyes urging him to tell her whatever was on his mind.

"You really think I'm a nice person?", Fuyuhiko said, finally curving his lips upwards slightly.

"Of course I do…only a good person would go out of their way to save me from creep in the middle of the night", Natsumi said.

"Why wouldn't I think that?", she said, smiling.

"You're so honest…it must be because you're so young", Fuyuhiko said, running a hand down her arm.

"Because it's true", she said, furrowing a brow.

His face became serious again for a moment.

"It would be nice to think so", Fuyuhiko said.

"I do. You should too", Natsumi said, not able to take her eyes off him.

"What a nice thing for you to say", Fuyuhiko said.

"I mean it", Natsumi said, feeling her heart beginning to race again.

She felt her cheeks blush again and waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"Fuyuhiko you're…I really do think you're amazing…last night when I got into trouble…you were the first person that I could think of. Even after just hearing your voice…I felt better because I knew you'd come for me. I….there's not many people I can say that about", Natsumi said. Her cheeks heated up, seeing the surprised look in the older man's widened eyes. That shocked her a bit, since she had always thought he could see right through her. He had to know how she felt about him by now, right? Either way, he was going to find out tonight when she told him herself.

"You're kind and funny…I like being with you all the time", Natsumi said, feeling her chest thumping faster. This time, she wasn't feeling embarrassed at all. Her feelings weren't anything to be ashamed of anyway. Without thinking, the young woman pressed herself up closer to him, gripping at his chest. She had the urge to bury her face back into it, already feeling that she was looking like a complete nervous wreck right then, bust Natsumi managed to keep eye contact. Well, that's what she told herself anyway…her eyes were once again locked on Fuyuhiko's lips, which she could feel herself practically being pulled towards. She could feel her urge to kiss them hastily intensifying. She wanted to feel his lips on her own…she wanted to feel every part of him. The young woman hesitantly reached a hand further up, gently brushing it across his cheek. She could feel her spine quiver from the contact she'd made…even that part of him was pushing her up a wall. Natsumi could see the older man's mouth moving to say something but she wasn't paying any mind to anything else right now…she didn't even really want to know what it was. She gripped his chest a bit tighter, not knowing that she was already beginning to crane her neck up towards him…straight for his enticing lips that she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Fuyuhiko…to me…you're…", Natsumi began but trailed off in a gentle voice, as she lifted her face to his, his scent and everything else about him taking over her senses. The young woman began let her lids droop, knowing that she would definitely hit her mark. Through her blurred vison, she could already see the dark haired man lower himself slightly to meet her, one of his hands now pressed up against the small of her back. She closed her eyes, wanting to completely concentrate on this moment of perfection that was going to happen to her…one that she had been waiting so long to happen…that she would never forget for the rest of her life. Every inch of her skin tingled with sparks, as she dizzily anticipated the connection of their lips in what would definitely be an unforgettable kiss…at least…that how it should have happened. Maybe it would have been better if she had kept her eyes open.

If Natsumi had, then she would have seen the older man turn away a second later…see how tense his expression had become in the dark before he let his arm drop from her body. If she had seen any of that before…anytime during the brief period when she was pouring her heart out to him… _finally_ telling him how she felt about him…she would have stopped dead in her tracks…she wouldn't have let it get to this point, which unfortunately for Natsumi included her left still clinging onto his chest, her mouth hanging open in horrified shock and embarrassment at what had just happened. The young woman had only opened her eyes for a moment but she was certain she had seen Fuyuhiko moving his face away from her, his face still showing confliction and strain, as if he had finally come to his senses about kissing some immature woman who thought she was an actual adult. Natsumi could feel her breath catching in her throat as she tried to speak. Had she completely misread the situation that badly? She…she thought…that Fuyuhiko felt the same way about her. Could it be that he was just…fooling around with her? Natsumi took a harsh breath out, releasing her grip on the man's body and backing away. She scratched her head a few times to keep calm but ended up biting down on her lip to hold back tears of immense humiliation. Somehow she managed to look at the older man, and winced seeing the pained look on his face. Was that for her? Natsumi fumbled with a few words, her thoughts and feelings in complete and utter disorder. She tightly gripped her elbow, speaking.

"Oh…wow…whoa…Fuyuhiko I…", the young woman managed, taking another step back. She was more than a bit worried when he took one towards her.

"Natsumi…it's not what you think. Really", he urged.

She shook her head a few times, putting her hand up to stop him from advancing any closer. Natsumi was making it so that her voice was somewhat normal but she could feel her eyes reddening. She was so damn fortunate it was dark already.

"No…you know what…it's my fault…I…really did think that…you…we…uh….never mind", Natsumi said.

"Just forget it, alright?", she asked.

"Please just listen for a minute", Fuyuhiko said, looking almost exasperated.

"Oh…dammit. How could I be this stupid?". Natsumi said, mostly talking to herself out loud. She was right. How the hell could she have been so stupid? The young woman flinched, feeling Fuyuhiko reach out and touch her arm. She could only guess that he felt guilty about his sudden rejection. Instead of saying anything, she quickly moved away back to the table, grabbing her bag.

"At least let me explain...we can talk…just now…I don't even know why I…", the older man trailed off, gripping his head. The last thing she wanted was an explanation as to exactly _why_ he shot her down. Not that any of this was his fault…it happens.

"No…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…tried something like that...I really am an idiot sometimes", Natsumi said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Of course she felt her heart stiffen, seeing the concerned look on the older man's face, as he realized that she was going to go home alone instead. But how could she let him take her back to her place now?

"Natsumi, wait", the older man said, looking at her worriedly.

"I can get home by myself", she said, gripping her jacket.

"Tanaka can still drop you off. We can talk tomorrow", Fuyuhiko pressed.

"I'm fine…this time…I'll go myself…you…I'll see you…sometime", Natsumi said, looking away. She could already feel her eyes stinging from frustration towards herself. The young woman could only repeat the same question in her head over and over again. How could she have been so stupid? Before, Fuyuhiko could say anything else, she quickly walked a few feet away, breaking into a light jog, seeing him come after her. Whatever it was he wanted to say, Natsumi was in no mood to hear it. Instead, she ran, picking up speed as she passed by people on the streets. She ran all the way to the station, making it there in record time, her chest heaving heavily but not actually feeling out of breath in the least. The only thing that she could feel was how mortified she was at what had just transpired...Natsumi already knew that she would continue to feel the heavy sting all into next week.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	11. Aftermath

**A/N: Sooooo here's another unintentionally long ass chapter lol. Not as long as my longest though. Been a couple of months since I uploaded a chapter for this story. I'm still into all my fanfics though, and I started another on. hehe. Have a lot to work on, mainly Betrayal ;)**

 **But anyway. I hope you all like this chapter. Had to give details of the aftermath and how crappy poor Natsumi was feeling after her and Fuyuhiko's first date. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes. haha. I'm so evil. I still wonder if liking someone is even worth the trouble. I don't know how I'd handle rejection...but then again I've never poured my heart out to someone like that. Oh well...better her than me :3**

 **As always, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing that Natsumi heard when she finally awoke from what was probably one of the worst sleeps she had in her life was the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She never did like the sound of the damn thing anyway but today it seemed to be even louder and more annoying than usual. Still covering her head in her sheets to hide from the bright daylight that she already knew was poking its way in through her windows, she lazily swung her arm in the direction of the nightstand in a weak attempt to turn off the noise for at least a few more minutes, but after a minute or two of trying though, she finally gave up. Even after the first thirty seconds, Natsumi knew that she didn't have it in her. In fact, she didn't really have much energy for anything. She felt like the largest pile of crap in all of existence, and all because of the fact that after weeks of pining away for a man who she should have known was too damn perfect rejected her when she finally made her feelings clear. The young woman groaned out loud and pressed her face deeper into the sheets, as if trying to run away from the feeling of utter shame she'd experienced the night before…that she was still experiencing. Natsumi blew a tuff of hair out of her face and grimaced, not being able to stop herself from thinking of what had transpired between her and Fuyuhiko. Matter of fact, that was the only thing she could think of for hours. She thought about it as she felt her eyes stinging with tears as she ran through the streets like a mad woman to catch the train home, thought about it when she walked through the darkened streets and up towards her apartment, and she still had it on her mind when she made her way into her living room, angrily throwing her coat and bag on the ground where they were both still waiting for her. What happened between them was still on her mind when she tiredly lay in bed for the night, feeling miserable and mortified at what happened. She could admit that she cried in her misery and anger at herself, towards the situation and also even at Fuyuhiko, even when he didn't deserve it. It was just…a really, really bad night for her. Now here she was feeling like she wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, _still_ thinking about how she had made such a fool out of herself.

Natsumi was so busy feeling muddled and horrible that she didn't even notice that her alarm had stopped ringing for a few minutes, something that was more than welcomed to her right now. She didn't know if she would ever feel like she wanted to get out of her bed again. Meiko had always joked with her about the so called moping phase of a heartbreak where you don't go anywhere and eat nothing but ice cream and chocolate, while you mourn the loss of a love you once had. Her case was a little different though…hers hadn't even started. Not that it mattered at this point. She unconsciously bit at her lip, and like any other self-loathing person, began to wonder just the tiniest bit if anything even mattered anymore. Natsumi pressed her hands to her face, breathing in and out, and shook her head silently a few times to shake away her pointless thoughts. She had always told Meiko that a guy was never worth getting worked up over and here she was not being able to stop feeling sorry for herself. What kind of a sad hypocrite was she? She took a few seconds to get herself together but still couldn't find the will to pull the sheets from her head. She really just wasn't ready yet, and even though she had weakly began telling herself that what happened wasn't a big deal at all...that it didn't matter, it was nearly impossible for her to stop thinking about it. Time and time again she would try to distract herself with the most random of thoughts but somehow those thoughts always managed to crawl their way back into her mind. Natsumi let out another sigh, already feeling twinges of sadness creeping up on her, and even though she didn't have any right to…even though she didn't want to, she couldn't stop her mind from replaying what had happened, reliving every single emotion that she had felt that night. From the electricity and happiness she felt surging through her body from touching him, the sound of her heart beating loudly with joy, being able to be so close to him, and all the way up to the point where she practically felt that very same heart shatter to pieces inside her chest. And no…she wasn't being overly dramatic like those ditzy girls she used to make fun of in high school. It…it actually really did hurt…a lot. Unconsciously, she placed a hand on her chest and gripped it through her thin shirt. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the rhythm. A moment later, she stopped and pushed hot moisture back into her eyes. Even when she felt this bad, even when she was still hurt…her heart…just thinking about Fuyuhiko…it was painfully racing.

Turning on her side now, Natsumi was finally able to bring herself to look into that annoying sunlight she had been dreading since last night. She squinted just from glancing at it and within seconds of doing so pulled a large pillow over her head. At least she made an effort this time. She pressed the pillow into her head and stayed like that for a few minutes, blocking out her misery to the best of her ability, even trying to make herself fall back to sleep at some point. Much like the night before, she tossed and turned for a few minutes, trying to make herself relax…to coax herself that everything would be fine…eventually…and that she really didn't need to worry herself with trivial things like this. However, it really didn't help any that her heart wouldn't stop being pained long enough for her to actually believe it. Finally, feeling her aggravation build up, she pulled the pillow off her head and tossed it over the edge of the bed. It wasn't helping her anyway. Natsumi gripped a chunk of her hair and gently pulled it a few times, finally giving up on keeping her own thoughts away, even when she knew she was probably only hurting herself. They wouldn't stop coming. Natsumi bit her bottom lip, already feeling the hot tears trying to escape her eyes. She was more than tired of crying. She lay on her stomach, tightly gripping the sheets underneath her. Natsumi felt her breath quicken and her eyes beginning to burn. This time she was unable to stop two tears falling down her lids, soaking the linen. Embarrassed and angry at herself, she quickly wiped them away and screamed inwardly at her eye ducts to quit with the damn leaking.

She wiped her eyes a few more times, telling herself that what had happed between her and Fuyuhiko couldn't be worth this emotional turmoil that she was putting herself through. The young woman clenched her jaw, annoyed once again that she was feeling her heart panging painfully from within her chest. Her major organ seemed to strongly disagree with her feeble attempts at playing her feelings off in denial. Natsumi slowly blinked a few times and sighed, suddenly feeling extremely tired and even more sorry for herself. She let out a breath, her mind and her body feeling numb. So this was what a broken heart felt like. It really wasn't a feeling she could get used to. She laid down quietly for a few seconds, before huffing loudly, even more annoyed that she was unable to stop herself from thinking everything, despite her efforts. Natsumi did her best to hold it all down but she could already feel her face beginning to redden and her eyes burn. She desperately wondered when the hell these damn feelings of torture and agony were going to end. The woman chomped down on her teeth, already upset with herself, as she began thinking of Fuyuhiko. Natsumi could feel her skin tingle at the thought of the older man, although this time around it was for an entirely different reason. She still couldn't believe that she had made such a fool out of herself like that, especially after finally working up the courage to ask the man out. Maybe it would have been better if she really had just let her feelings build up to the point where she exploded. That seemed like a very appealing alternative right about now.

Natsumi closed her eyes slightly, a pensive look washing over her face, and then loudly huffed a few seconds later. Her heart was beginning to ache again from remembering the look on his face when she looked at him. He looked even more confused than she had felt. Almost like he had thought she was crazy for even entertaining the thought of kissing him. Natsumi cringed, feeling both shame and hurt building up inside of her. She furrowed her brow. Maybe she was really had gone insane. Within the first hour after their date ended so miserably for her, Natsumi was an emotional wreck. It was a miracle that she made it home without breaking down in the middle of the street. Being rejected by Fuyuhiko like that…the first guy…no…the first man she'd ever had feelings for…it had to be one of the worst experiences she'd ever had in her life. And that's saying something, especially considering that she had put up with a lot of crap in her life. No…this….feeling like she had completely made an idiot of herself in front of Fuyuhiko, when he wasn't even into her that way like she wanted him to be…it was awful. The young woman groaned out loud, feeling even worse than before. She tightly shut her eyes, pressing her nails into her pillow to calm herself down, as she silently relived her feelings of mortification. Natsumi dryly wondered how pathetic she must have looked to him when she tried to kiss him. She had practically thrown herself at him! Yeah, ok…she would admit to acting like a lovesick puppy around him occasionally…all the time, but damn…she didn't know that finally being honest with her feelings would backfire on her so badly. It's not like she really regretted telling him but….if she had known that he was going pull something like that….she wouldn't have tried to kiss him. Hell, she would have made sure to keep a safe distance of seven inches from bodily contact just to keep herself in check. How was she going to face him again after that? She felt horrified just from thinking about. On top of that he knew where she lived and where she worked. What if he tried to see her to _apologize_? How was she going to face him after everything that happened? They lived in different areas of the city…with any luck she wouldn't run into him again, which was a good thing…right? The young woman instantly felt an ache in her chest at the thought of not being able to see him. Damn. Natsumi sighed loudly again, quickly sitting up as she grabbed a pillow, punching it a few times. She was suddenly feeling _very_ ticked off at this entire situation. The young woman asked herself the same question she had last night. How could she have been so stupid? Just springing her feelings like that to him out of the blue…he must have thought she was crazy. There were probably so many things she had done wrong that night, even though she still didn't know what exactly. What was it? Was there something, even the smallest thing that she could have done differently, to have prevented her from screwing up so badly? The young woman unconsciously blushed in spite of herself. Maybe she had been too bold. Had she moved to fast for him? Maybe if she had waited for him to make the first move…took the time to feel everything out differently…things would have turned out another way. She sulked a bit. That sounded a bit cocky to even her. Who was to say that he even planned to make a move in the first place? Or had she done the opposite and waited too long, making him lose interest in her? Natsumi anxiously wiggled bit in bed. Too many scenarios to figure out and too damn late to think it over.

The young woman took a silent breath out and rubbed her arm over her eyes, feeling them burning again. She breathed in and out a few times, and dug her hands into her sheets before picking up her pillow and hugging it tightly to her chest. Last night….her first date with Fuyuhiko…it was supposed to be perfect…it _had_ been perfect, up until the very end, at least. Spending time with the older man made her happier than she had been in a while for a reason she still probably would never fully comprehend. What could have made it go wrong? They talked and enjoyed each other's company for hours that felt like minutes to both. The mood between them was perfect. She grimaced and angrily wrung the pillow in her hands before tossing it on the ground with the other one. The young woman pulled her knees to her chest, sulking even more than before. She was fed up with this…and kinda pissed too…a lot. At herself and at Fuyuhiko. That stupid old man. What had he made her do to herself? She felt even worse about it all as she began to almost feel like he had led her on. It's not like he didn't flirt back when she did it to him. Not to mention, he was holding her in his arms, god dammit! Was it just for his own amusement? Natsumi bit down on her lip, unconsciously feeling around her bed for another pillow. She felt like hitting something again. She felt annoyed a moment later, realizing that she had tossed all of them and didn't have any energy to move to retrieve them. Instead, she settled for letting out an aggravated yell and bumping the back of her head against the bed board.

Natsumi stayed like that for a few minutes with her eyes closed surrounded by her own thoughts. She may have been thinking too hard about her broken heart because a few seconds later she had a migraine. She rubbed her head a few times, still thinking and feeling just as bad as ever. The young woman ran her a hand through her long wavy hair, pushing it out of her face, but didn't care when a few strands made their way back over her eye. She wondered how long she would feel this way…like she had lost something very dear to her before it was even hers to begin with. Natsumi sniffled slightly. She really did like him. She did like him. Why else would she go in for a kiss? That was probably her first mistake or it could have her thinking that Fuyuhiko would return her feelings. And it's not like she was using this for life guide or anything but that's how it happened in books. Two people meet, spend time together, and fall for each other. She and Fuyuhiko seemed to be following that same plot. Call her naïve but…were things like feelings and love really supposed to be this hard? She thought her and the older man had something but it just blew up in her face. Natsumi wrinkled her nose a few times, thinking. Sure, she was mostly to blame and she knew that she would sooner have to just get over it, as hard as that seemed right now but Fuyuhiko really had her confused. Even when it was so obvious, she was still confused by his actions. If he didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her, why did he always flirt back with her? Why did he come see her at work? Or even agree to come on a date with her in the first place? For crying out loud, he even clarified that he fully understood that she was in fact asking him on a date. What the hell was that all about? And she was pretty transparent about everything. He knew what he was getting into and last night had a green light for everything that she did. There was no way that she had sent him mixed signals. So why…after all that…why did he…turn away from her like that? When she remembered it again, of course she felt her eyes burning with water but this time all she could do was let out a small dry laugh. Why she says…what a pointless question to ask and so obvious too. The simple answer was because he didn't want to kiss her. And the reason he didn't want to kiss her was…well…that one was pretty self-explanatory…she was tired and sick of having to remind herself why.

Natsumi pressed her hands to her face again, telling her eyes to stay dry, but was never able to stop herself from thinking about Fuyuhiko and also dreading the reality that things were over between them before it even started. The young woman was in such deep thought that she was completely caught off guard by the same loud and very annoying sound of her alarm clock. She nearly jumped out of bed when she heard it and slightly scowled at the device, seeing its bright red blinking numbers that were apparently telling her she had spent over and hour feeling sorry for herself. Feeling irritated, she reached over and brought her fist down on the snooze button harder than she actually meant. She was left in silence with her thoughts again. Even so, Natsumi lazily brought her eyes to get a glimpse of the clock. It was quarter to ten now. The chest nut haired woman rubbed her head a few more times, still feeing exasperated about everything that was currently going on in her life. It could have been that her mind was somewhere else or that she was much too occupied with her emotions, but she was having trouble remembering the exact reason why she had decided to put the damn thing on yesterday in the first place. She pressed her fingers into her temples for another few moments before making a sour face in realization. For fuck's sake. She had work today…or at least she was scheduled to come into work today. Natsumi hadn't even thought about going back after what had happened with Ogawa, but the owners of the restaurant still hadn't returned her messages. And it was just her luck that it was payday and as much as Natsumi didn't want to admit it, she needed the money for her quickly approaching rent due date. She groaned loudly and plopped herself on her side, looking at the clock again. She was already late. Of course she had to be scheduled to go to work today, an even more disgustingly bitter icing on top of her already shitty life cake. She tapped her fingers against the bed before finally sighing and raising herself off of the sheets that she could practically smell her self-pity emanating from. The young woman sat on the edge of her bed for a few moments, trying to muster up the energy to get herself ready for what would definitely be an unpleasant encounter. She sighed once before quickly standing before she had a chance to change her mind or complain about it.

The next thing she did was swiftly strip down to her underwear, placing her night clothes on a nearby desk chair. Deviating from her usual routine, she had already decided that she would skip her morning shower. She didn't plan on staying for long anyway. The only thing that Natsumi wanted was the check that she had worked for. There wouldn't be any of the usual non-pleasantries between her and Ogawa. And if he even thought about giving her any attitude, she'd kindly let everyone in hearing distance know what a scumbag he was. Like they didn't all know already. Last night was the last and final straw for her concerning that job. Sure, she would miss working with her friend but Natsumi wasn't dumb enough to continue working a place where her boss has attacked her…or at one where she had probably kicked his balls into his ass. Once she picked up the damn money, she was never going to look back…except to see Meiko of course, on occasion. Natsumi raised a brow and stretched, thinking about what she may be walking right into. She'd be lucky if there wasn't a police car waiting to take her in when she got there. Still nude, the young woman made her way down the hall towards the bathroom, and smiled just a bit. For some reason, she always felt her better when she was naked…sillier…and free, which is one of the reasons why she lounged around in nothing more than a t-shirt and a pair of underwear on most of her days off. Being able to do something like that whenever she wanted was one of the many perks of living alone. A minute later, she was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, looking at her own tired and baggy eyed reflection that was looking back at her. She brought a hand to her face and touched the dark circles that had formed underneath both eyes. To make the difficult night even more obvious, both were still slightly red and puffy. Yep…she pretty much looked the way she felt. Throwing her hair back in a loose ponytail, she quickly washed her face with cold water and her facial scrub to at least make an effort to hide the fact that she really hadn't gotten a wink of sleep after coming home. Once done, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth three times before taking another look at herself. Natsumi frowned, despite noticing the positive change in her appearance. It didn't seem to matter how thoroughly she washed it her face...she just looked…drained. She sighed once and finally dried her face with a towel and tossed it near the corner of the sink. Natsumi quickly reminded herself that she was just popping in and out of her…former employer, so it's not like it was a necessity that she look perfect. She then turned on her heel and made her way back towards her bedroom. Natsumi opened a few of her drawers and picked out a simple pair of loose jeans and a long sleeve black top. She was dressed in matter of minutes, and then hurried to the living room to grab her jacket and bag. The young woman was fully aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to clock in for anything but she did want to get this over with as soon as possible. She shouldn't waste time over it. After all, she would need her energy if she wanted to get another job within in the next week.

Natsumi grabbed her bag in midstride and stood at her front door, breathing a bit hard as she stuffed her feet into a pair of black sneakers. She didn't even recheck her bag before she was out on the street, briskly walking towards the train station. The streets were way too crowded for her taste when she finally hit the main road towards the train. Just like they always were at this time of day with people coming back from their breaks. Natsumi grimaced slightly, feeling her eyes tingle. Just like it had been when she and Fuyuhiko had gone out. The young woman stubbornly bit at her lip and took a loud breath as she forced her legs to move faster. Five minutes later, she could see the platform overhead, both trains in opposite direction leaving at nearly the same time. It was rush hour, which was good in this case. Most likely they'd be going faster to make up for any lost time. Without even stopping, Natsumi dug her hand into her bag and pulled out her train pass and swiped it through the first gate she could get into. She walked up the escalator and onto the platform, already hearing her train coming. She walked as far up as she could and boarded, making sure that she stood in a corner near the door so no one could come up behind her. The young woman was not in the mood for that today of all days.

As the train moved across the tracks, picking up speed, and finally making its way underneath the same tunnel it always did, Natsumi closed her eyes, doing her best to drown out the loud voices of the other passengers, which seemed particularly irritating to her. She also inwardly ordered…pleaded with her mind to not think about Fuyuhiko. Wallowing in self-pity for one night and much of the morning had been enough for her. Really…she'd had her sill already. The young woman lowered her head and tightly gripped the railing to keep herself straight as the train bumped and clumsily moved on the tracks. As the train ride continued, she did her best as thinking random thoughts. Where she would be able to find another place to work. If she had enough savings to last her, which she did. Her mom that was driving her crazy asking her when she'd be coming home for the holidays. School and her grades. Then job hunting again. Anything to keep her distracted and about Fuyu-…anything to keep her mind off the F word that was completely off limits to her at this point. Natsumi would have happily continued with such a tactic, however she heard her stop being called a minute later. Her eyes popped opened, as she jerked her head up to look at the door as the train slowed. The second they opened, she was power walking towards the escalator, which she ran down again, wanting to be on her way back home as soon as she had a chance to.

Outside of the gate on the main floor, Natsumi took a few breaths in and out, already stretching her kicking leg a few times in case she needed to make use of it…which she gladly would. She walked for a few blocks and then purposely slowed when she neared the restaurant. She could already feel herself becoming agitated so she simply reminded herself again. In and out. Easy. Paper checks most of the times were left in the worker's mail box in the break room. All she needed to do was get in there and pick it up. If she had the unfortunate luck of seeing Ogawa, which was very likely, she was cast him a death glare and be on her way. She wouldn't stick around for whatever shit that damn pig would want to say to her. Damn. That was even insulting to pigs. Natsumi laughed the tiniest bit in spite of the bad night she'd had. It quickly stopped and she angrily grinded her teeth when the place came into view, recalling how badly her boss needed to be put in prison. Even so, she didn't stop. If anything, she quickened her pace to get her business over with as soon as she could. Ogawa wasn't going to scare her so easily. The young woman stood a few feet away from the door, watching people come and go. Natsumi turned to look at the cars parked in the street. No police cars. So no one was waiting to slap cuffs on her wrist for assault…unless the cops were in an undercover car. Natsumi shook her head a few times, dismissing her thought. She guessed she was in the clear…for now. Natsumi craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the inside from a nearby window. It was as packed as ever during the beginning of lunch, which was probably a good thing right now. More people meant that it would be easier for her to slip in and leave right away. She looked inside a few more minutes, despite the funny looks she was getting from a few people, her eyes carefully searching the packed space for any signs of Ogawa. There weren't any. Natsumi thoughtfully put a hand to her chin, suddenly wondering whether or not Meiko had come in today. For them, it had been a while since they had spoken to each other. Her friend had probably left her a few messages but she hadn't even peeked at the phone since yesterday morning. The young woman made a mental note, telling herself that she would check it later on the train ride home. She exhaled loudly, and before she could stall any longer, pushed the door open to the restaurant, her eyes immediately searching for a clear path to the break room.

Natsumi walked a few feet further into the place, occasionally hiding behind large parties of people on her way to the back. She did her best to blend in with the large number of people around her, nearly passing for an actual paying customer. Her eyes traveled down the hallway where the room was. The young woman smiled a bit. She practically home free now. A moment later she stopped, looking around for any especially repugnant looking people. She didn't see any…still no Ogawa. Natsumi raised her eye suspiciously. As much as she despised that cunt, she knew that the man was always lurking around somewhere….watching the workers…watching her. The young woman grit her teeth in disgust and continued forward, dodging past s few people. Just grab the check and go…that was the plan. Natsumi walked closer to the back and had to be less than six feet away when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She instinctively swung around to face them, already beginning to put a menacing look in her eyes to look back at the person, who she already expected to be none other than Ogawa. A second later, the young woman let out quick breath, feeling both surprised and relieved that it wasn't him. Natsumi's eyes softened to see that instead of looking back into Ogawa's sickenly disgusting face, the other waitress named Rika was returning her stare, her own eyes also showing hints of relief. Natsumi moved her lips to say something but couldn't think of anything. Since getting off the train, she had been winding herself up for a good fight, but now that she was greeted with a familiar face, one that she didn't want to pound into the concrete, she really didn't know what to do. Rika saved her some trouble by speaking first. She looked over her shoulder a few times before very gently and discretely pulling Natsumi into a corner of the store.

"Hey. We were wondering when you would show up.", Rika said.

"Meiko said you sometimes came in late but jeez, you were supposed to be here like two hours ago.", she added.

"I guess I was", Natsumi said, averting her eyes for a bit.

"Not only that but…", Rika began, eyeing Natsumi's very relaxed appearance.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?", she asked.

Natsumi simply shrugged.

"I didn't think I'd need it", she replied too coolly.

"Did you call out sick?", Rika asked.

"Sort of. I really didn't plan on coming in today", Natsumi said.

Rika looked at her for a moment, seeming to sense something.

"Are you ok? Sick?", the other woman asked.

Natsumi quickly shook her head but didn't say anything.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Rika let out a sigh and rubbed her bangs.

"You know Meiko started freaking out when she heard you didn't come into work, right?", she asked, looking at her.

Natsumi grinded her teeth in aggravation. Shit. She had completely forgotten about her other friend. No doubt that that she had probably been calling her since last night, maybe even pulling her own hair out in worry. Natsumi hadn't even looked at her damn phones since then, too damn wrapped up in her own personal problems to care that someone else was worrying about her.

"I…I'll give her a call as soon as a leave", Natsumi said, rubbing the back of her neck in shame. She was about to say something else but stopped, noticing that the other waitress' eyes were following something behind her. She smiled a second later.

"Well, you won't have to wait long", Rika said. Before Natsumi could ask what she meant by that, she felt another hand gripping her arm, demanding her attention. This time Natsumi immediately recognized the hand, even through her clothes. And she had to curse again. Natsumi didn't even have time to think before the dark haired girl popped up beside her, joining their group. Meiko spared her the usual pleasantries in conversation.

"Um…so do you mind telling me where the hell you've been?" ,Meiko asked, crossing her arms.

Natsumi put her hands up at her side, thinking of what to say, but then dropped them back down in defeat.

"I didn't know you were scheduled for work today", she let out, saying the first thing that came into her head.

Meiko raised an eye brow.

"That's funny. I thought you were _supposed_ to come in today", she said.

"I was…I am…", Natsumi trailed off lightly. She knew she wasn't making much sense. After everything that happened to her in a few hours, she was both mentally and emotionally drained. Maybe it was because she was feeling so exhausted in more than one way or because none of the things that had happened to her had properly sunk ink, but Natsumi had to fight the immense urge to throw her arms around both of the other women and squeeze them until their eyes popped out.

"Yeah…because you look so ready for work right now", Meiko said, looking at her outfit.

Natsumi let out a breath and shook her head again.

"I'm not", she finally said.

"And why is that?", Meiko pressed.

"I…I got a little busy, that's all", Natsumi said, rubbing her forehead.

"Ok, Nat…I've seen you work three jobs and still take a full time course load at school and still get good marks without even studying. What don't you have time for?", Meiko asked.

"Something just came up", Natsumi said, eying the break room in the back again.

"Look…I'll call you both later but right now….I just really want to pick up my check and get out of here", she said. Natsumi tried inching away but Meiko grabbed her arm again, her eyes showing even more anger and concern.

"Natsumi, what is going _on_ with you?", she asked, getting upset.

"What happened…something did happen….right?, Rika asked

"I…well…", Natsumi began, wiggling her arm that still locked in her friend's grip.

"I'll tell you later", she tried again.

"Is it your mom?", Meiko asked, a look of horror crossing her face.

"No! Really. Mom's fine. It's nothing like that", Natsumi said, feeling her exasperation increase.

"Then why are you in such a hurry to leave?", Rika asked, looking around to make sure that it was still empty enough to linger for a few more minutes.

"Ok, look. I just shouldn't be here right now", Natsumi said.

"But you work here", Rika said, confused.

Natsumi sighed and shook her head. She might as well just tell them.

"Not anymore", she said, looking at both of them.

Meiko let go of her arm and looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean by that?", she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'm quitting.", Natsumi said.

"Why? It's so sudden", Rika said.

Natsumi moved her lips but nothing was said. Instead of answering, the young woman quickly looked away to the back room, already feeling herself getting antsy.

"Let's talk after I pick up my check", Natsumi said.

"That's going to be a problem", Rika said.

"Why?', Natsumi asked, furrowing her brow.

Rika and Meiko shared a look, before one answered.

"Some lady came in this morning asking for you", Meiko said.

"We're pretty sure she was one of the owners of the chain or something", Rika said.

"Pretty damn sure she left carrying your check too", Meiko added.

"But she did say she would be back around one. I think she wanted to speak to you.", Rika said.

"I hope you're not in trouble", she added.

"What the hell?", Natsumi almost snarled. She couldn't believe she had come all the way here, feeling the way she did for nothing.

"That's what we'd like to know", Meiko put in. When Natsumi didn't answer, Meiko finally released her grip on her friend's arm and took a step back from her. Natsumi couldn't help but avert her eyes for a second, feeling the other women's eyes looking straight at her, as if pulling an explanation from her mind. She placed a thoughtful hand under her chin and continued to stare intently at her, until a moment later her eyes widened slightly, her face saying that she'd already come to a conclusion without being told. Natsumi saw Meiko grit her own teeth slightly before grabbing her again and tugging her towards the back exit.

"Hey!", Natsumi let out, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Rika, I'm taking my lunch break", Meiko said, still pulling Natsumi along with her.

"Well, I'm not", Natsumi shrugged.

"Maybe not. But you can wait for the dragon lady to come back with me", Meiko said.

Natsumi was going to argue more but Meiko turned her attention back to Rika and smiled and nodded towards her.

"I'll be quick", she said.

Rika let out a laugh.

"No you won't", she said, and gave them a final wave before disappearing into a crowd of people. Meiko then turned back to her but didn't say anything. Instead, she just continued leading Natsumi through the crowd and finally out the back. Natsumi tried to talk to her and would groan in protest, but in reality she was beginning to feel better from the physical contact with her close friend. Once outside, their usual break table came into view and Natsumi tugged back one more time, stopping Meiko in her tracks.

"You can let go now, you know. I can walk on my own too", Natsumi said.

"As long as you don't make a run for it", Meiko said, letting go of her for a second time.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, as they made their way over and pulled out the chairs to sit. As usual, Meiko didn't waste any time.

"Sooooo…..", she began, gesturing with her hands.

"Mind telling me what the hell's been up with you these past two days?', she finished.

"What the hell _hasn't_ been up with me?", Natsumi asked.

"By the way, I thought you were taking a _lunch_ break", she said, trying to change the subject lightly.

Meiko faked a laugh.

"Oh, well. I must have forgot it when I practically ran to come into a shift I wasn't scheduled for so I could find out why you've been missing for that last forty two hours. Must have slipped my mind", she said, giving Natsumi a look.

Natsumi furrowed her brow, already feeling guilt eating at her.

"Sorry", she said. It was simple but she really did mean it.

"Awwww, you know I can't stay mad at you", Meiko said, patting her hand and flashing her usual teasing smile. Natsumi couldn't help but smile back.

"Now tell me what's been going on", she said, straightening in her chair. Natsumi boredly tapped her fingers on the table, not sure where to even begin.

"I was just thinking that I would take some time off to study maybe relax", she said, not knowing where such a lie even came from. She was about to explain further but stopped when Meiko sucked in a gut full of air and then blew loudly into her hands, childishly creating a farting noise. Natsumi couldn't hold in her momentary snicker. Meiko was able to hold the sound for a good thirty seconds before finally stopping and looking up.

"I call bologna. A big ass heaping pile of it", she said, moving her chair closer.

Natsumi sighed.

"What makes you say that?", she asked, not wanting to answer any more questions.

"Um…maybe everything about you?", Meiko said.

"You're going to make me keep Rika waiting because I'm not going to let either of us move from this spot until you tell me what's gotten into you", she said.

"Nothing much", Natsumi said.

"Where were you Saturday then?", Meiko asked, looking at her.

"Home", Natsumi replied back. It wasn't completely untrue.

"Is there a reason you didn't come in, or do you just enjoy playing hooky?", Meiko asked.

"You didn't even give me a heads up or anything. Is your phone broken? I've must have texted and called you like fifty times", she said.

Natsumi rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry. I've been meaning to call you. I did send you at least one message back though", she said.

"Out of like fifty", Meiko reminded her.

"I know. I know", Natsumi said, running her hands through her hair.

"It's just…something…happened", she finally relented.

"Something like what?", Meiko asked.

"Revolting might be a good word for it", Natsumi said.

"What was it?", Meiko asked.

When Natsumi didn't reply, she reached across the table and gently grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Nat, really…if something's up…just tell me. Did you get hurt? Someone you know get hurt? What?", Meiko asked, more urgently.

"No. Everything's fine. I'm fine…now", Natsumi said, offering her a small smile.

"But something did happen", Meiko said again.

"On Friday….", she said, looking for an approval.

Natsumi took a breath out and nodded.

"Yeah", she said, pushing hair out of her face.

"Something really sick and then something pretty shitty", she added.

"Well don't leave me hanging. Tell me", Meiko said, looking at her.

In spite of how she felt, Natsumi managed a dry laugh.

"I don't know how much detail you really want me to get into but…let's just say that I probably should have taken you up on your offer to break my leg to get out of working late", she said with a wry smile. It only took a second for Meiko to understand what she meant. The dark haired girl's eyes widened and she had to choke down a yell. Instead, noticeably outraged, she slapped both of her hands hard against the table with such force that even Natsumi felt it.

"Oh hell no…", Meiko said in horrified disbelief.

"What the…Ogawa…while you were both at work?", she let out, her face full of rage and concern.

"It was creepy as hell", Natsumi said.

"Did that fucker do something to you?", Meiko asked, already moving to stand to look for him. Natsumi quickly motioned for her to sit again.

"Well…Now whose using nasty language?", Natsumi said, jokingly.

Meiko gave her another look and she waved it off.

"Like hell he did…not for a lack of trying though", Natsumi said, calming her friend.

"Well then what did he try to do?", Meiko asked.

Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"Really, Meiko? You want me to relieve the most vile fifty seconds of my life?", she asked, blowing a loose hair out of her face.

"What did he do?", Meiko asked again.

Natsumi scoffed at the question, remembering what had happened with disgust.

"He just did what any other horny dumb fuck did does at night. Tried to rub his dick against anything with female organs", she said. Across from her, she could see Meiko cringe just like she had done from remembering it.

"Told you, you wouldn't want to hear about it", Natsumi said.

"What a fucking creep", Meiko said, shaking her head.

"Trust me. We all already know that", Natsumi said.

"So that's all that happened right?", Meiko asked again, looking at her.

"Don't bullshit me, Nat. If he crossed and line, you don't have to lie about it to me", she said.

"That's all. He didn't even touch a hair on me", Natsumi said.

"So what then what happened after…that", Meiko asked, feeling too sick to even repeat what she had just been told.

Natsumi shrugged.

"What do you mean what happened? I kicked the ass hat in his balls and got the hell out of there", she said. Meiko's face remained serious for a few moments but she soon gave into a small bit of laughter.

"Serves him right", she said.

"Got him pretty damn good too", Natsumi added, suddenly feeling a bit too proud of it.

"Well, I guess I know why he didn't show up today", Meiko said.

"Good for me. Next time, I see him, I might do a public castration", Natsumi said. She let out another sigh of relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with Ogawa today.

"Hey, I think we'd all be willing to assist you", Meiko said.

"After what he did, I'd want to quit too", she said, looking over at Natsumi.

"Yeah. You know I can't stay after that. I won't. I actually think I'd prefer to be homeless than work with some dick like that", Natsumi said.

Meiko nodded.

"I hear you. How could he take it so damn far?", she said, looking sick to her stomach.

"Because he's sick. I should have kicked his teeth out while he was on the ground", Natsumi said, flinging a few stray leaves away.

"But what matters is that you're ok and there's no creep's dick within twenty feet of you", her friend added, a small grin on her face.

Natsumi laughed.

"Exactly. If I have my way, I won't run into another one for the next ten years", she said.

"But you're ok, right? He didn't hurt you…nothing else really happened after that?", Meiko pried earnestly. Natsumi opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. Sure…nothing really bad had happened to her that night but she came much too close to potentially being severely injured or worse. The young woman's eyes met her friend's that were already beginning to show signs on suspicion and curiosity. Natsumi was already ready to dismiss her worries but it was a bit too late now. Meiko scooted her chair in to the table and gave her another look, raising a brow.

"What?", Natsumi asked, trying to sound normal.

"You know what", Meiko said.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked", Natsumi said.

"What else aren't you telling me?", Meiko asked.

"Nothing important", Natsumi said.

"Nat!", Meiko, nearly whined, tugging at her sleeve again. Meiko grabbed at her sleeve again and shook her arms a few times, shooting her another serious glance that told her she wasn't going to let up until she knew the full story of what had happened that night, which was a bit troublesome for Natsumi because that would also mean telling her friend about how she had also crashed and burned on her date with Fuyuhiko. And she had definitely relived that debacle enough. Even so, one look at Meiko and Natsumi knew she would need to give in. She let out a sigh, before shaking loose and putting her hands up in defeat.

"Alright. I get it. You're unrelenting. I'll tell you", Natsumi gave in.

"So there is something to tell then", Meiko said.

"Only the bad and the horrible", Natsumi said. She immediately regretted it, however, especially when she saw the growing concern on the other woman's face.

"Nothing like the worst case scenario you're thinking. I swear.", she said, putting another hand up to stop her.

"So spill it. And I mean everything this time", Meiko said, leaning in further.

Natsumi nervously loosened her hair and pulled it back again before continuing.

"Ok, well first of all, before you start looking for your taser gun, when I left work that night…nothing else really happened. Ogawa really didn't get a chance to do anything else", she said, tapping her palm against the table.

"So what was it then?", Meiko asked again.

"The creep wouldn't give up even after I left him on the ground. While I was on my way to the train station, he started following me", Natsumi finally said.

"Ooooooh, that bitch!", Meiko said, balling her hand into a fist.

"It doesn't get any sicker than that", she added.

"That's what I was thinking", Natsumi replied.

"So then what? The train is a good fifteen minute walk away from here. No way you made actually made the trip…right?", Meiko inquired.

"Uh…that would be a hell no. I had to stop at a convenience store and wait for him to leave", Natsumi said.

"And you stayed for a few minutes until he left?", her friend asked, shaking her head.

"Well I would have but he wouldn't fucking leave. He was just out there, dammit", Natsumi said.

"Jesus, Nat…why didn't you call me? Me and Ken could have come to pick you up. Hell, we would have broken his legs for you", Meiko said, in a heated low tone.

"I know but it was so freaking _late_ and I didn't know if he was armed with a knife, blade, hand gun or anything. I mean…that guy is a damn psycho.", Natsumi said.

Meiko let out a small yell and pressed both her hands to her forehead, still not wanting to believe the situation her friend had been in.

"Nat, that's _why_ you should have called", she said, looking ticked off. Natsumi looked away for a second, her face becoming softer.

"Oh what now?", Meiko asked.

"Did you have to wait for an hour then?", she asked, still angry but wanting to know what else happened.

"No…I….well…I did call someone though…to come and get me, I mean", Natsumi said, feeling a small ache in her chest. Meiko sucked in a breath and breathed out. She placed a hand on her chest.

"Whew…you're give me a damn heart attack, babe", she said, dramatically. She furrowed her brow, thinking for a moment, her face showing curiosity.

"But who did you call anyway…you never ask for help from anyone", she said.

"Well, Gee, Meiko. I guess being in a life and death situation made me change my mind for a split second", Natsumi said, rolling her eyes.

"So touchy. Who was it?", Meiko asked again.

Natsumi didn't say anything but only clasped both her hands in her lap, averting her eyes for a second. She flinched, hearing a small squeak of excitement from Meiko, who she could see was hopping up and down in her seat, grinning widely. Crap. She'd figured it out already. The dark haired girl wiggled in her seat a few times, excitedly.

"I knew it! You called that guy Fuyuhiko!", she squealed.

"Would you mind keeping it down?", Natsumi asked, her cheeks turning red. Meiko took a few breaths out before calming herself down. She zipped her lips and inched in close.

"But he came right?", Meiko asked, swaying in her chair again.

Natsumi sighed and nodded, her cheeks still pink. She flinched again, hearing Meiko squeal one last time.

"Ok. Ok. Now tell me everything. All the good stuff", she said, practically laying across the table to look at Natsumi.

"That cunt didn't give either of you any trouble, did he?", Meiko asked, her face serious for a second. Natsumi couldn't help but let out a small laugh, remembering the way Fuyuhiko had literally put the fear of God into him just by looking in his direction.

"He wouldn't even get within ten feet of us when he saw me with him", Natsumi said.

"Good man", Meiko said.

"And then what?", she asked, smiling. Natsumi simply shrugged.

"Nothing happened after that. He took me home in a car", she replied.

"Well, I know he took you home, of course but what happened after he was at your place?", Meiko asked, her eyes gleaming with erotic thoughts. Natsumi rolled her eyes and smiled again.

"I went to sleep", she said.

"Awe, what?", Meiko said, looking too disappointed.

"I was tired", Natsumi said.

"No heated make out session? Not even a kiss full of gratitude and passion?", Meiko asked, making a face.

"Nope", Natsumi said.

"Booooooring", Meiko said.

"It was", Natsumi said.

"I can't believe you just let it go like that. Haven't I taught you anything?", Meiko said.

"Hey, it's not like I didn't want to!", Natsumi blurted out. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth but it was too late. Her friend was already eying at her and smiling.

"Oooooh, do tell, Mika-san", Meiko said.

"I…I...", Natsumi stumbled, looking for a way out.

"At the door…I thought he was going to...but he let me go the last minute", she said, feeling herself getting closer to explaining what had happened on their first date.

"Damn it all. She he's part of the problem too", Meiko said.

"Ok. This is fine. New game plan. You'll just have to save it for the first date like you wanted to, you prude", Meiko said, poking at her, teasingly. Natsumi winced and then groaned loudly, placing her face in her hands. Why did she have to say the word date?

"What? It was just an idea", Meiko pointed out. Natsumi breathed out loudly and slowly raised her head. And she didn't want to admit it but whined herself, dragging her hands down her eyes, already feeling them sting.

"What's wrong?", Meiko asked.

Natsumi sighed again and took a few moments to calm herself, but she could already feel both her chest and eyes aching with her sill very fresh first heartbreak.

"I…the date thing…it really won't work out", she finally said.

"Why's that?", Meiko asked.

Natsumi laughed softly and could her own sadness in it.

"Because it didn't work out the first time", she said, pushing her hair back again.

Meiko was about was about to yell but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth again to silence herself. She slowly removed it and rubbed bother her ears a few times, as if making sure nothing was them.

"Um…you're going to have to run that by me again. Maybe I didn't hear right buuuuuut…it sounds like you're telling me that you two already went out", Meiko said.

"Because we did", Natsumi said, wrinkling her nose.

"What? Seriously? No way!", Meiko said, jumping a few times in her chair.

"Yeah…the next day after what happened with Ogawa", Natsumi said, playing with her hands a few times.

"So _that's_ what you weren't picking up your phone that afternoon!", Meiko said, letting out a laugh.

"I guess you were a little _busy_ ", she joked, poking at her arm.

"Not the way you're thinking", Natsumi pointed out.

"Darn", Meiko snapped her fingers.

"No…it was just a date. I…I wanted to see him so…I asked him…and he said yes", Natsumi said.

"You've gotten so bold, Natsumi", Meiko teased.

". Don't remind me. It was kind of an impulse", Natsumi said, blushing.

"An impulse that's been eating at you these past few weeks", Meiko said.

"Sooooo….", Meiko began, leaning forward again.

"Hrnnn?", Natsumi let out, rubbing her temples. She could already feel the stress building up, as she did her best to prepare herself for telling her friend how badly things had went.

"You know I'm going to ask. How was it?", Meiko let out. Natsumi nervously coughed to clear her throat, feeling it suddenly go dry. She took a few breaths in before speaking again.

"Uh…I…it was nice. We met at the station and went to lunch…had dessert at a froyo shop. And you know, hung out for few hours just…talking", she finally said.

"You do know that this is moment that needs to be etched into historical archives, right?", Meiko said.

"Oh, shut it", Natsumi said.

"I'm serious, Nat. This was your first date _ever_ with someone you liked.", Meiko said.

"No way you're going to forget it", she said.

"Lucky me…", Natsumi said.

"You don't sound too excited about it", Meiko said.

Natsumi shrugged.

"I told you it's not going to work out again", she said. Meiko's eyes softened with concern.

"Why do you say that? Was he an ass too?", she asked.

"No! I…it was great…he was great", Natsumi said.

"Then what?", Meiko said. Natsumi sucked in short breath, already feeling her eyes sting with tears she was barely holding back now. Meiko must have noticed because she reached over the table and grabbed ahold of her hand, giving her some comfort.

"Tell me.", she said. Natsumi breathed out slowly and spoke.

"I just…everything was going so well…but…", she trailed off.

"But what?", Meiko asked.

"I…I really don't think he likes me…at least not as much as I like him", Natsumi finally said.

"Of course he likes you. He came in the middle of the night to make sure no one would lay a hand on you. He wouldn't do something like that if he didn't. Not to mention that he came to see you at work too. That doesn't sound like he doesn't like you", Meiko tried to assure her.

"Why do you think that anyway?", she asked.

"Because it's true…I know it is…I…Meiko I messed everything up", Natsumi said.

"Mess up how?", Meiko asked.

"It's…at the end...we were waiting for his ride to pick us up…he was taking me home again", Natsumi began.

"Like his gentleman nature. Go on", Meiko said.

"Well…we were waiting and still talking and the mood was…it was perfect…and I was really…I don't know just being around him, I was…", Natsumi trailed off, looking for the right word that would make her friend understand.

"You were both vibing on each other. Intensely. Got it", Meiko said, saving her the trouble.

"Yeah…and I really like him…I guess you already know though…and while we were, you know…in the midst of talking…I guess I…just couldn't control myself anymore", Natsumi said.

"Meaning that-", Meiko began but was cut off when Natsumi spoke.

"I tried to kiss him", Natsumi blurted out.

"Ok, well…", Meiko began but then stopped herself, seeing the distraught look on Natsumi's face.

"Oh…", she let out, sensing the thick air.

"I guess I was fooling myself…he didn't want to", Natsumi nearly sniffled.

"Well…um…maybe he just wasn't prepared for it, you know…could be a misunderstanding", Meiko said, trying to comfort her.

"He pulled _away_ from me, Meiko. How much clearer does he need to be?", Natsumi said. Meiko opened her mouth to say something stopped herself. Even she didn't have a joke to lighten this situation. She only said one thing.

"Sorry…that your date didn't go the way you wanted it to", she said.

"I feel like such a whiney baby. Sorry", Natsumi apologized herself.

"Hey whine away. Sometimes it's ok to act like a baby. Trust me. I would know", Meiko said.

"I guess…I just feel like an idiot…Maybe I shouldn't have even asked him out in the first place", Natsumi said.

"Ok, well, let's not go crazy. There's nothing wrong with letting someone know how much you like them. If he rejected you-", Meiko started but paused for a moment when she saw the way Natsumi winced.

"Then it's his loss, alright?", Meiko said.

"Because let me tell you something…you are one hot ass mama", Meiko said, teasingly and sassily snapped her fingers. Natsumi let out a small laugh, feeling better.

"Well, I guess it takes one to know one", she said.

"Damn straight it does", Meiko said.

"Plenty fish in the see", she added.

"I think I'm going to have to hang up my hook for a few years after this" Natsumi said.

"Dammit. I guess that's progress lost", Meiko said.

"I guess it's not that serious", Natsumi said, offering her friend a small smile.

"You don't have to downplay how you're feeling. It's normal to get hurt when you really like someone", Meiko said.

"I wish someone told me that before", Natsumi said softly.

"So does everyone else", Meiko said.

The two talked for another twenty minutes or so, most of it consisting of Meiko trying her best to make Natsumi feel better and Natsumi herself assuring her friend that she would be fine, which she desperately hoped she would be very soon. Feeling like crap for the last forty hours wasn't something she liked too much. Like always their girl talk had lasted longer than either of them had anticipated, meaning that Meiko was unable to keep her word about being quick on her break this time. She ended up staying outside with Natsumi for the full hour, not seeming to care that she didn't bring her lunch today.

"So what time are you getting off today?", Natsumi asked her friend. It was a bit strange because usually Meiko would ask her questions like that.

"Not too late. Like five thirty. There's a piece that I want to finish later for a project", Meiko answered.

"So responsible", Natsumi teased.

"By the way…I really do want to say sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry like that", she said.

"No problem. You were really going through some things those days.", Meiko said.

"You even came into work just to check on me. I…I'd say I would cover for you next shift to make it up to you but…", Natsumi trailed off.

"I know. Common sense. I don't even want to stay and I only heard about it", Meiko.

"Yeah…just try to be careful…really…try to tell everyone else too, if you can", Natsumi said.

"I'll do that", Meiko said, as they both walked back towards the restaurant.

"Will you be ok, though?", she asked, as they walked.

"I have some savings. Should last for about four months. By then, I should have another job", Natsumi said.

"That's a relief", Meiko said, as they walked in through the back door. Natsumi immediately noticed that the crowd had died down, leaving less than twenty patrons in the place. Everyone's lunch break probably ended. They both walked to the door and Natsumi looked around one last time, seeing if she could catch a glimpse of the woman who had her last paycheck. Meiko did the same. After a few moments, they looked at each other in defeat.

"Guess the lady took a late lunch", Meiko said.

"Better she have it than Ogawa's greasy hands", Natsumi said.

"I'll call the heads tomorrow and ask what's up", she said.

"Alright. This time call pick up when I call you", Meiko said.

"Will do", Natsumi said.

"Until then though…I'll be on my computer job hunting, of course. I am newly unemployed", Natsumi said.

"Nat, if you need anything-", Meiko began.

"You'll be the first one to know", Natsumi said. Once at the door, she and Meiko shared a final hug, saying a quick goodbye to each other. The young woman smiled at her friend again and barely pushed the door open to let herself out when she heard Rika's voice a few feet away.

"There she is. By the entrance", they heard Rika say. She soon appeared, quickly walking towards her. Natsumi and Meiko could also see a woman following close behind. Her dark honey colored hair was cut in clean yet modern pixie cut and she was dressed in a yellow blouse, dark pants, and a blazer. She was middle aged but looked good…well she did except for that dauntingly grim expression that she was wearing on her face. Natsumi stiffened when she saw it. Guess it was about to officially get fired…in person, of course. The young woman couldn't help but let a tired sigh escape her lips. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Mika-san", the woman said, holding her hand out to her. Natsumi was a bit caught off guard but quickly took the woman's hand in her own to shake it. When she let go, she immediately noticed that the woman was holding two envelopes in her hand. Her paycheck. The main reason she came here.

"I'm Abe Chisato. One of the franchise owners of this chain", she said.

"Oh…nice to meet you", Natsumi said.

"I…is that my check you're holding?", she asked, already knowing the answer. Chisato nodded and continued.

"Yes. I wanted to give it to you in person", Chisato said, straightening the papers in her hands. Natsumi furrowed her brow in confusion.

"That wasn't necessary. I was just going to take it and leave" Natsumi said, rubbing her arm.

"Well, I do hope that you will be back again", the woman said, with a smile.

Meiko opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, eyeing her friend.

"I was actually planning to make this my last day…well, I meant for Friday to be my last day. I really didn't plan on coming back to work after…then", Natsumi said.

"I know it's really short notice but I was going to call", she said.

"The other owners got your messages", Chisato said. She looked at the three women in the group and cleared her throat before saying anything else.

"This may be inappropriate of me but…I would like to ask you to stay…if that's ok with you", she said.

Natsumi was too confused to say anything. She couldn't understand why one of the owners had come into the shop where she planned on quitting and held her check hostage just so that they could ask her if she wanted to still work her. Chisato continued.

"We are hiring a number of new servers and others to really try to improve our service" she said.

"Uh…ok", Natsumi said, scratching her head. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard an unfamiliar voice from behind the other woman.

"Abe-san. Sorry to interrupt. But I've been checking the place and the lockup code for the system is real glitchy. We might have to take a look at it later.", a woman that looked Natsumi's age said, coming up to them. She had a long bob of jet black hair that was cut to perfectly compliment her heart shaped face. She smiled at the group and gave a small wave to all of them.

"Hi there. Again, really sorry to pop into your conversation out of nowhere", she said.

"Don't worry about it", Chisato said, looking at her and then back to the rest of them.

"But your timing is actually perfect", she said.

"Cool", the woman said lightly.

'Everyone, this is Hisayo. The new manager here", Chisato said gesturing to her. Hisayo smiled at them and quickly shook their hands for her own introduction.

"Nice to meet you all", she said, taking a step back.

"What happened to Ogawa?", Natsumi asked, her face beginning to harden. Even if they demoted him to a server she wasn't going to stand for it. Chisato looked at her for a moment, her eyes blank.

"We had to let him go. He…didn't seem to fit here anymore", Chisato said.

"I hope that's not a problem", Hisayo said, with a smile.

"Trust me. He won't be missed", Meiko said but then yelped when Rika nudged her harshly.

"Oh…", Natsumi said, feeling more relaxed.

"And in light of this…new situation…I would hate to see any more of our staff leave so…", Chisato trailed off, handing Natsumi the envelopes in her hand. She grabbed them in one hand, curiously glancing at the second one.

"Maybe you could possibly reconsider", Chisato said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I…sure…I'll…think it over and call you back", Natsumi said.

"Guess you will have the chance to pay me back, after all", Meiko said, leaning into her. A moment later, she stepped further to the side, letting in a crowd of people who headed to the front to get seated.

"Late lunch rush now, huh?", Hisayo said, handing a few menus out to people.

"Looks like it. Meiko would you mind going to the front with Hisayo to help her reprogram the registers. Since Ogawa is gone, everything has to be changed", Chisato said.

"Yeah…I can do that", Meiko said, walking after the other woman. She mouthed for Natsumi to call her once last time before they both disappeared into the back. Rika seemed to take the subtle hint from the boss lady and soon waved a quick goodbye of her own before scurrying off, pad and paper already in hand. Now that they were alone, Natsumi was suddenly shaken with a feeling of awkwardness from being with a random woman from the head that just seemed to pop out of nowhere. She stole another glance at the other envelope in her hand again. The young woman furrowed her brow and then looked at her.

"What's in this other one?", Natsumi asked Chisato.

"Nothing really. Just something for any inconvenience that you may have been put through", the woman said. Natsumi placed her finger on it, her interest peaking again.

"Wait till you're outside to open that one", Chisato said, gently tapping the corner.

"Ok…I…I really will call you with my decision…maybe later today if you're open", Natsumi said. Her head was spinning in disarray as she tried to figure out what was going on here. She could still barely believe she wasn't charged with assault. Ogawa leaving. An owner coming in asking her if she wanted to stay. Too many things were happening at once and she couldn't explain any of it.

"Take all the time you need", Chisato said, walking past her.

"And I really do mean that", she said finally, and disappeared into the back.

Natsumi stared after her for a moment before glancing at the envelopes in her hands. Definitely not a court summons. Not wanting to be a distraction, she quickly let herself out of the restaurant and walked a few feet away, leaning against a nearby street sign. Natsumi hastily glanced in both direction to make sure no one was too close to her and feeling her interest spark even more, tore into the first envelope she had. It was her paycheck. She already knew that much. The important thing was that she got it but…now that Ogawa was gone…for whatever reason…she really didn't care…she didn't need to quit. No need to strain her eyes for hours on the computer looking for another job now. And with that perv gone, it was most likely that it wouldn't be such a shit job anymore. Natsumi placed the check into her bag and pulled out the second envelope. There wasn't anything noticeably special about it. She shrugged and tore it open to see, quickly pulling out the paper inside. Maybe she should have taken a minute of two to prepare herself. Natsumi could have choked on the air she was breathing. She looked around again and held it up to the light to make sure she was seeing right. It was check…for 600,000 yen. That was one hell of a bonus for a food service job. Maybe she should have inconveniences more often. Natsumi looked at it one last time, still barely believing it and slipped it into her bag as well. She rubbed her face a few times, to steady herself and raised her body weight off the sign, pushing her legs to move in the direction of the station. She'd only been up a few hours and she already didn't want to do anything else but hit her head against the pillow and nap.

As she walked through the streets, Natsumi was still unable to wrap her head around everything that had just happened. Yeah…she was pretty damn glad that she wouldn't have to see Ogawa's nasty face and also that the owners had been so understanding…more understanding than they needed to. She'd worked a lot of places…and she means a lot…since she was like twelve…and none of them treated her this good. She knew that she could use the money for her living expenses but at the same time she felt bad about it. If she had just opened it even a few minutes earlier…she would have handed it back to Chisato. It's not like she was a super employee or anything. Why had they given it to her of all people? She walked faster, seeing that station up ahead. She needed time to think about this…about everything. She'd have to call her new manager tomorrow and tell her than she would continue working…nothing was stopping her now. Her romantic life aside, Natsumi's luck did seem to be changing. Ogawa was gone for good and he would not be missed. And apparently she could go back to work whenever she wanted, which would probably be next week at the latest. Not to mention the damn money...she was still iffy on properly accepting it though. She breathed a final sigh of relief, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. The young woman couldn't deny that she felt _so_ much better knowing that she wouldn't have to see Ogawa again at work. The most dangerous and vile thing in her life seemed to disappear overnight. That, along with everything else…even with her love life seemingly in the toilet…it almost felt like she had a guardian angel looking out for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**

 ***ps: good stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter. ahem. hint. hint ;)**


	12. Reunion

**A/N: Hello there, readers! It's almost midnight here. I'm so sleeeeepy but I wanted to make sure I uploaded this before tomorrow**

 **I know it took a bit longer than I said it would but I just kept adding more onto it so it's kind of a long chapter lol! It might be a week or two until the next chapter upload since I have to work "Moonlight" for MLP :)**

 **So I hope this will help to hold you over until then.**

 **Hint: I bet you will all say "FINALLY!" after reading this XD**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Natsumi leaned back against the table, having finally finished wiping all of them and stacking all the chairs on top, getting ready to close for the evening. She wiped an arm across her forehead and let out a tired sigh. Although it wasn't completely out of the ordinary, she didn't really work on the weekends, especially when she had classes on Monday. The young woman chose not to think much of this though, seeing that at least two of her classes had been canceled. Well, that and she had missed two days the week before because of some…extenuating circumstances. So it was probably a good idea to make them up. That's what she had been calling it anyway, not wanting to think of creepy ass Ogawa and how he had attempted to assault her. Natsumi inwardly shivered in disgust, briefly recalling the events that had transpired that night, and she, along with all the other staff members were more than happy that they wouldn't have to see his greasy, creepy, and oversized mouth face again. In fact, no one even cared to ask where he had gone off to. The saying out of sight and out of mind must really be a real thing after all. Not to mention, it really helped that Hisayo was a pretty cool person to work with. The young woman smiled a bit, remembering that only a few days ago nearly everyone had burst out laughing when their new manager had come into the kitchen cursing under her breath about how some people were never quite satisfied with their food and only wanted to make complaints so that they could get a free meal, which was a real thing. The woman had gone on nearly a 15 minute rant about the whole thing and they were all laughing their guts out while still trying to work. But hey, Natsumi had to give her some credit because if it were her, there was a high likelihood that she would have chewed them out to their face.

Natsumi glanced to the right for a second and smiled again, seeing Hisayo carrying a few boxes into the back. She waved at the manager who smiled back with a nod and continued on her way. She couldn't help but feel that things were going to be more fun with her around. The atmosphere in the place had already gotten lighter since she came…but more specifically since she replaced such a disgusting pervert. Natsumi blinked once and put a hand over her mouth, yawning. The day had gone by so slow. It had been a long six hour shift and she was about ready to go home. Then again, she suddenly began to wonder if that was what she really wanted. Sure, she was feeling pretty beat, but couldn't deny that one of the reasons why she even decided to come into work today was because it was a pretty good distraction from everything. Running around all day and waiting on tables was a nice way to keep busy so she wouldn't have to think about everything that had happened last week. And no. It wasn't about Ogawa. That she could get past with only a twinge of nausea but every time she was alone at home, even when she tried her hardest not to, Natsumi always found the she was stabbing herself in the gut when she thought of Fuyuhiko and how she had tried to kiss him…how he had pushed her way, making his disinterest crystal clear. She sulked a bit, remembering what she had been trying to avoid thinking about all day. Amazing date. Having fun together. Being close. Wanting to kiss him. Trying to kiss him…rejection and failing miserably. Natsumi groaned out loud and pressed a hand firmly against her eyes. Damn. There she goes doing the same thing again.

She let out another sigh, this one being both aggravated and sad, before quickly pushing herself away from the table and grabbing the mop and bucket cart. The young woman harshly pushed any thoughts of Fuyuhiko to the back of her mind and almost angrily, dipped the mop into the soapy water, and began wiping the floors. With the way she was taking her frustration out on the hardwood floors, they'd be clean for days after she had finished. Natsumi dumbly thought that cleaning would be another way to keep herself from thinking of the older man but like so many other things lately, she was wrong about that. She winced and made a face, of course reminding herself that she had been wrong about Fuyuhiko liking her the way she liked him. She grit her teeth slightly, not wanting a sullen expression to make its way onto her face. But the more she tried not to think about him, the more she did, and the more she thought about him, the harder she mopped the floors. Before she even knew it, she was completely done with the cleaning. The young woman stopped for a moment to look at the still wet floors, already feeling her mind begin to wander to thoughts of the older man and how embarrassed she had felt after what had happened. She sighed once more before dipping the mop back into the water to start the process over again. If anything, the floors would be extra clean. And that was a good thing, right? Natsumi found that she was mumbling to no one for a few seconds but quickly caught herself and stopped. Even after all the thinking she had done over the past few days, how she said she wasn't going to bother herself with what happened, Natsumi still couldn't stop herself from thinking about how she had…well…been refused by Fuyuhiko after going gaga over him for weeks. She knew that people got hurt every day but still…it really sucked. No matter how much she told herself that it wasn't a big deal, coaxing herself into believing that she would get over it sooner or later, it didn't help. Her heart was still aching in pain from just thinking about how she had been rejected. Natsumi couldn't stop thinking about it…couldn't stop thinking about him. Fuyuhiko…she…really liked him. The young woman sucked in a breath and breathed out again, feeling her eyes watering. How could she have been so _stupid_? To actually think that an older man like him liked her. What was she thinking? What the hell was she _thinking_?

In one night, she had managed to screw everything beyond repair. That could be one for the books. What made it even worse was that Fuyuhiko had been calling her but she could never bring herself to actually pick up. The last thing she wanted to hear was a detailed account of all the reasons why he had didn't like her. She felt extremely guilty about doing this. Even with all that had happened, the intense longing to hear the man's voice still remained but still…she just couldn't do it. She was already living enough in the reality of what had happened. Natsumi could already hear what he would say to her. How he thought she was a very nice _girl_ but didn't feel that way about her. She got that message loud and clear the other night. There was no need to rub salt in her wound by having him say it out loud. She was probably a weakling for not wanting to hear it directly from him, but she wasn't dense enough to not see it. Natsumi winced, gripping the mop handle tightly in both hands. She gently bit the inside of her bottom lip, her eyes getting that same tingling sensation, and pushed the mop a few more times on the already spotless floor. She glanced towards the window and immediately could tell that it was around 7pm from the darkened shades of yellow and orange cast throughout the sky. Saturday meant early time for clocking out. She was free to go home and be alone with her thoughts…how lovely. Natsumi shrugged to herself and wheeled the bucket to another end of the dining room, beginning to wipe it a few times as well. Maybe she could just stand here for the rest of her life wiping the floors. The young woman was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone creeping up behind her with a grin on their face.

"Gah!", she yelped in surprise, feeling two knees ram into her legs from behind, making her lose balance for a moment. Natsumi then rolled her eyes, hearing the familiar sound of Meiko on the verge of laughing her ass off. Her friend giggled a few more times and poked her forehead once, where her brows were undoubtedly furrowed in silent annoyance.

"Oh you are _so_ funny", Natsumi said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know, right? I should be a comedian", Meiko said, winking at her and laughing again.

"Please reconsider", Natsumi said, but couldn't stop her lips from curving into a smile.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it", Meiko said, shrugging.

"Really", the chestnut haired woman said, swishing the mop in the water.

"Well, yeah. I was standing behind you for like ten minutes. You didn't even see", Meiko pointed out.

"Oh…um…sorry. Guess I wasn't really paying attention", Natsumi said, gripping the handle of the mop again.

"Yeah. I know that", Meiko said, stretching her arms over her head.

"You about ready to go home? We're all done putting stuff away in back.", she said, waving to a few of the staff members who were leaving. Natsumi wrinkled her nose slightly in worry, not ready to lose the much needed distraction of a workday.

"Almost. I…just need to finish the floors", she said, quickly wiping another spot.

Meiko raised a brow and gave her a strange look.

"You know, if you keep mopping like that, I think you'll actually break the floor", she said.

"Hey, just trying to be thorough", Natsumi said.

"Mmm hmm. So your sudden need to clean the floors to their breaking point has nothing to do with whatever you were…or have been thinking about all day", Meiko said.

"I haven't been really thinking of anything in particular", Natsumi said.

"Oh yes you have", Meiko said.

"Was not", Natsumi said, almost pouting.

"Don't be a brat", her friend said, letting out a giggle.

Natsumi sighed but didn't say anything back to her.

"So come on. A penny for your thoughts.", Meiko said, taking the mop from her and placing it back into the bucket.

"It's nothing really", Natsumi lied, averting her eyes for a moment.

"You do know that I was watching you for a while. It didn't look like you were thinking about nothing", Meiko said.

"In fact, it looks like you had a lot on your mind" she added.

Natsumi opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Who was she kidding? There wasn't even a lie she could say that would deceive what was probably written all over her face. Besides that, the look Meiko was giving her made her feel like she already knew the obvious. Natsumi put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Well…I was actually uh…thinking about Fuyuhiko", she said, embarrassedly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aren't you always", Meiko said, moving to stand behind her. They both leaned against a table and relaxed.

"I just feel so stupid…I mean…I shouldn't be so caught up in some man I met a few weeks ago but-", Natsumi said.

"You can't stop thinking about him", Meiko finished.

Natsumi pressed her hands to her face and groaned, nodding.

"Well…it's like I said. If you like someone that much. It's pretty normal.", Meiko said.

"I saw how close you guys were both were when he came to the store", she said.

"I thought we were getting close too…", Natsumi said.

"I guess looks really can be deceiving", she added, pushing hair behind her ear.

Natsumi sighed again.

"I just…I really hope I get over it soon", she said.

"I know you do, sweetie", Meiko said, lighting touching her shoulder and offering a small smile.

"It'll get better. Trust me", she said, linking arms with Natsumi.

"Really? Are you speaking from experience or are you just saying that to make me feel better?", Natsumi asked, raising a brow.

"Well, not every guy can handle my kind of lovin' ", Meiko said, sassily flipping her bang.

"I'm surprised Ken actually lived through the first month of dating you", Natsumi said, rolling her eyes.

"He was a special case. No one can take my crazy like he can", Meiko said.

"You'll find someone to handle your crazy too. Just watch", she said.

"Wait. What?", Natsumi said., giving her a look.

"Nothing. Nothing", Meiko said, waving it off.

The two talked for a few more minutes, with Natsumi steering the conversation more towards Meiko and Ken and trying to keep the topic away from Fuyuhiko. This was harder than she thought it would be, since her friend seemed to be edging towards that, especially with the looks that she was throwing in her direction. She was lucky enough that Meiko didn't actually ask if she wanted to talk about him, which she didn't…and did. The young woman felt that she would feel like crap for longer than most people did. Both of them looked up a moment later, hearing the sound of keys jingling nearby. A few minutes later Hisayo walked in, twirling the keys around her finger and smiling at both of them.

"Alright, guys. Time to lock up.", she said.

"Already? And here we were having so much fun", Meiko joked.

"Well, in that case. You can stay and lock up yourself. Really nice sleeping cot in that back too. Just in case you're having so much fun you don't want to leave", Hisayo said.

"I'm about ready", Natsumi said, standing up.

"Meiko won't mind locking up", she added, gesturing to her.

"No thanks", Meiko said, pushing herself off the table, and walking into the back. She returned less than a minute later with both of their bags in hand. She pushed Natsumi's into her hands before throwing hers over her shoulder.

"Enjoy your day off, girls", Hisako said, setting the alarm on the system.

"We'll see you next week", Natsumi said. They waved at her one more time and then walked through the doors. When they were on the other side of the sidewalk, they could see the woman already getting into her car and driving away for the night. She was in as much as a hurry to get home as they were. The weekend for them had officially begun. When Hisayo was up the street, Meiko turned to look at her opening her mouth to say something. She didn't get the chance to, because their attention turned to the sound of four quick beeps a few feet away, which was then followed by two more. Meiko rolled her eyes, and the two turned to see Ken's familiar old silver car. The window rolled down, and a long arm reached out, waving in their direction. Natsumi smiled, while Meiko laughed, seeing the dorky hand signals he had begun doing, already growing impatient.

"Well, my ride's here", Meiko said.

"I can see that", Natsumi said, letting out a laugh.

"Hitting the town again?", she asked.

"Nope. It was Ken's turn to choose so we're doing a movie marathon. I'll probably fall asleep during the first one", Meiko said.

"Wanna come with? It'd increase my chances of staying away for a full movie. Ken won't mind", she said.

"You must love making me the third wheel, huh?", Natsumi said.

"We can at least drop you off then", Meiko said.

"No, that's ok. I could use the train ride to…you know…think", Natsumi said.

"Oh", Meiko said.

"OH, she said again, remembering who she would be thinking about.

"It's not about him though", Natsumi lied quickly.

"Ok…but seriously. If when you get home and you feel like talking…just call me. Ken knows I love you more, you know", Meiko said.

Natsumi giggled and then turned to look back at the car waiting. Ken was still doing his hand gestures.

"You better get going before he starts honking songs", Natsumi said.

"Talk to you later then", Meiko said and trotted over to the vehicle. She quickly got in and Natsumi couldn't stop herself from grinning, seeing Meiko plant a kiss on Ken's cheek and then lips. It must be nice to be so lovey dovey with someone you care about. The young woman smiled when her friend then blew a kiss her way as well. Such a sweetheart. Natsumi waved one more time to both of them before the car pulled onto the street and was up the road. Once it was out of her sight, Natsumi turned in the direction of the train station and started walking. It was always a pretty fast trip on foot to get there but she already knew that she would be thinking of Fuyuhiko all the way there, once again replaying and cursing herself for everything that happened. But, whatever. She had already grown so used to it this last couple of weeks. Now, the only thing she had to do was count the days…or at least hope for the day she would stop caring about it.

* * *

The sun gradually dipped behind the long clouds in the sky, casting dark orange shadows across everything below. As high as the clouds in the sky, the Usami Corporation stood tall and untouched by anything else in the area. Through the glass windows of the massive and tall windows of the very top floor of the building, the final rays of sunlight beamed into the large office of Usami Fuyuhiko, where the elderly Usami sat quietly in his chair in front of a mound of paperwork that he had not even touched in the last three hours it was brought to him, which was something very out of character for the man. Usually, he would be have gotten straight to it the second it was brought to him but he could only look at the paperwork with a blank expression on his face and no energy to do anything with it. Fuyuhiko picked up a few of the papers in his hand, and could only manage to run his eyes over two lines of one page before putting it down once more. The older man sighed and finally pushed it to the side in defeat. He would simply have to bring it home with him. It couldn't be helped, however. He just didn't have the appropriate mindset for properly completing his work right now…not when something else was weighing heavily on it. The man's face tensed, remembering how things had ended between him and Natsumi. Having the most wonderful time he'd had in years with her…how she had tried to kiss him…and how he had very foolishly pushed her away. Fuyuhiko couldn't forget the look on the young woman's face when he'd done it. She looked more than hurt and that only made him feel worse.

He couldn't stop replaying everything that had happened that night in his mind and every time he did, he'd feel even more furious towards himself. Rejecting Natsumi in such a manner…making her be on the verge of tears…it was without a doubt, the most idiotic thing he had done. He had been trying to call her since their outing but she never picked up…and Fuyuhiko couldn't blame her. She had to so upset about what happened. Not only had he done that to Natsumi but he had also deprived himself of finally feeling her lips on his. He had wanted to kiss her…more than anything…but when it was finally going to happen…there was something…a small nagging voice in the back of his mind…telling him that he shouldn't. He couldn't blame it on any negative preconceived notions he had about women based on his own experiences because she was like _no_ other woman he'd met. No…this was all on him. All the women he'd been with in the past…using them…being used...a never-ending loop of unhealthy and pointless relationships…he have never properly pursued a woman he had feelings for, even more so when they were so strong. For the first time ever…he was worried…scared even…that he could hurt her way he had so many others. Etsuko…Kaede…a number of others…some of them whose names he couldn't even remember...all of them had ended in bitterness. If that same thing happened between with Natsumi…if she ever grew to despise him like other women had…he didn't think he'd be able to take it.

That's what he had been thinking that night and like a coward, he ran away…from his own feelings…from her. In that second, he was a fool who had thought that rather than risk hurting her, it was better to ignore what he knew existed between both of them…or at least try to. He still wanted her…he had since the first time she spoke to him. That same craving was quickly overpowering the voice in the back of his head that reminded him of how badly all his other relationships had ended. Not only that, but Fuyuhiko couldn't help but think of all the qualities that young woman possessed, not simply her beauty, which others obviously took notice of. He had seen that for himself when he had gone out with her. Surely…if she wanted to put her attention elsewhere she could have any man she wanted…yet, here he was tossing her feelings…and his own aside out of fear. Fuyuhiko clenched his jaw. He must be a selfish man. Even with him running away from things like this…the thought of Natsumi being with someone else…made him angry and sick to his stomach at the same time. The older man leaned back into his seat, rubbing a hand down his face, wondering why he couldn't do things right for once when he came across a woman he was interested in. It must be this difficult because he was more interested in her than he had been in anyone else. He could remember the hours leading up to their date, he was daydreaming about taking her to different places…to restaurants…on trips…spending as much time as they could together…making her happy. All of these things…these emotions…but he had chosen to create this gap between them. Feeling exasperated with everything, the older man pressed a hand to his forehead, thinking. The pain he saw on Natsumi's face when he pulled away from her should have been reason enough to leave it alone but he couldn't ignore the way his chest ached whenever he thought of her, something he had never experienced until they met.

 _Maybe I should just let things go…but Natsumi…she's…_ , Fuyuhiko began thinking to himself. The older man's eyes snapped open back to reality, hearing the sound of his pager going off. Fuyuhiko didn't need to look at it to know it was his driver, which meant that it was exactly a quarter past the hour, the time he requested to be picked up. The older man sat for another moment or two, before standing and grabbing his briefcase. He quickly straightened the papers and placed them inside. Fuyuhiko took one last glance out the window, in which the sun had almost disappeared from and then walked out the door. Walking down the hall, he heard the click of his office's automatic lock, which for him, meant the end of the work day. He stood in silence on the elevator, still not able to shake thoughts of Natsumi from his mind. He was in such deep thought that he barely realized that he had reached the ground floor of the building. As the elevator was about to close with him still on it, he reached his arm out to stop it so that he could get off. That was something new for him. He stayed there for a moment, grimacing slightly as he once again began to think about the way he had hesitated with his feelings. In those few minutes, he had done so much wrong and he didn't know if he could make up for that mistake. He had been telling himself that he didn't want to hurt her in any way but he had done that already. In addition to that, that he didn't know if it was worth it, seeing that Natsumi may not speak to him again because of what happened. People who felt that they were made fools of had the tendency to act such a way, although making her feel that was definitely never his intention.

After another minute, the man finally got off, the steel doors closing behind him and began walking down the long corridor towards the exit. The last of the few staff that was still there bowed at him as he passed, but he could only manage to nod at them solemnly. He wasn't in the mood for polite smiles at the today. Fuyuhiko gripped his briefcase in his hand once he reached the door. He pushed past the heavy revolving structure and found himself out in the brisk, refreshing evening air. The dark haired man paused for a moment, wincing at the setting sun that seemed to be directing its strong light directly into his eyes. They were always easily irritated. He reached into his front pocket, pulling out his shades and put them on to shield his retinas from the setting light. His reached a hand up and ran his finger along them for a few seconds. He couldn't help but be reminded of the first time he met Natsumi…when she had…or he had bumped into her and she ended up falling on and breaking a pair of shades worth 562,000 yen. It was one of the best moments of his life.

Fuyuhiko only had to walk a few feet before he reached the familiar black car that was a dime in a dozen. What was he to do? He loved the color black. The older man hadn't reached the rear seats before, a man who was roughly the same height as him got out from the driver's side and opened the door for him. Fuyuhiko got pressed his bag against his leg and slid inside. The car door closed behind him, followed by the sound of the driver entering himself. The car started a second later and was up the street, heading towards home. They drove in silence for a few minutes in the late afternoon traffic. A silent sigh escaped older Usami's lips, one that only he could hear. In truth, he somewhat disliked being driven by these young muscles in suits. Of course, they were good workers and always made sure that not even a fly got within a hundred feet of him, but they were just so stiff and serious all the time. They reminded him too much of Haruhiko, which made him think of all the wrong he had done when raising him.

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened slightly, seeing the train station in the distance. He felt a small knot in his stomach and turned to look through his window at the environment to see where they were but already had an inkling about it. He had been here before. How could he have noticed before? This was the same neighborhood where Natsumi worked. The same place he'd come to eat because he wanted to be around her as much as possible. The same area where he had told Tanaka to drive him the second he found out the young woman was in danger. The dark-haired man glanced out the opposite window and saw that they were now passing the restaurant she served at. Just passing it by…like he was doing with so many other things in his life. The car drew closer to the metro and the older man could feel everything eating away at him. He came to the realization that what he had done...what he was doing was completely wrong. What was he doing? There was a beautiful woman that he could actually see a future with and he was running in the opposite direction. But no more. He looked down at his watch. It was 7:30. It couldn't be more than a ten minute walk to the station from the eatery and she always walked. It was more than a long shot but…if he was lucky he'd be able to catch her at the station and explain everything to her…tell her how he felt. That first meeting out of nowhere…and then again at the same place…how they had spontaneously met at the chocolate shop, even when it was her first time being there…Fuyuhiko felt like they could find their way to each other under any circumstances. If he wasn't lucky enough for it to happen then he would make his own luck. It was time he stopped running. He wasn't going to let things end this way between them when they hadn't even begun. Fuyuhiko unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the back of the driver's headrest, startling the man.

"Drop me off here", Fuyuhiko said.

The driver quickly glanced at him, confused and slowed the speed of the car but didn't completely stop.

"Aren't you returning home, sir?", The man asked.

"Change of plans. I have something to take care of", the older man said.

"Park at the station", he said. Fuyuhiko furrowed his brow, seeing the worried look on the man's face, even when he was also wearing dark shades. Clearly, his incompetence at using public transportation had reached a few ears. But he didn't have time for this right now. The older Usami took his glasses off for a moment and looked at the driver, his eyes serious.

"Juro. Let me off here", he said, making sure to use the man's name. Juro looked forward again and steered the car into a parking space. Fuyuhiko reached felt his pocket, making sure that he at least had his wallet and pushed his bags to the other of the car. He wouldn't need them. He reached for the door handle and saw Juro do the same.

"No need for that. I'll be sure to call", Fuyuhiko said. He got out of the car stood amongst the traffic of people walking.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, sir?", Juro asked, rolling down the window.

Fuyuhiko nodded.

"Yes. Hopefully, I won't be too long", he said and then turned to face the entrance. Behind him, he could hear the car finally driving away, leaving him alone on the busy sidewalk. He stood still for a moment, almost feeling intimidated by the large crowds of people walking in and out of the terminals. It would take him something out of a miracle to find her here. But he'd make it happen one way or another. He didn't know why he felt a pull to come to this spot and not just drop by her apartment. Maybe it was because they had met at a train station. Not to mention, if he had happened to stop by her place, she might not want to let him in. None of that mattered though. He couldn't risk it…couldn't wait another second. Without another thought, he too became part of the mass of people, and walked into the station, ready to go and find his woman.

* * *

Natsumi stood on the overly crowded train as it speedily glided along the tracks. It was a wonder how she was able not to fall over someone when it was moving and jerking all over the damn place. The fact that the young woman hated crowded trains or crowded anything was no secret. And here she was unhappily pressed up against in what was only the beginning of rush hour of the train. She could only wish that there would be no unplanned stops while she was on there. There was no way in hell she would be able to stand the claustrophobia for any longer than she had to. The young woman sighed. Last week it was what happened with Fuyuhiko and then today she was still feeling miserable thinking of it and now she was in on train where everyone was packed together like a school of sardines. What a way to end the day. Going home and mulling over the older man seemed like a nice option right about now. Anything had to be better than this. Natsumi bit down on her lip, feeling someone's leg brush against her own. Without skipping a beat, she "accidentally" raised her own leg, kneeing the limb harshly. She felt the person's leg move a few inches further away a moment later. Natsumi was only happy for a second before she felt her body jerk to the right as the train came to a sudden stop. She brushed the hair back from her face and saw the doors ding open, letting of few people off. Natsumi hoped that it would be less packed once they started moving again. It looked like that would be the case, seeing how a lot of people got off at the stop. She only had five more to go herself. But it's not like it could get any worse before then, right? Well as her lack of luck would have it, she was about to be proven wrong. As soon as the passengers exited, nearly three times as many people pushed and crammed their way inside. Natsumi bit down on her lip, feeling a number of backs, arms, and legs touching and moving past her. Her eyes searched the packed train car for a spot that could offer some kind of relief from the rush hour madness, but couldn't see any. She fought to turn her body to look somewhere behind her and saw just the smallest of spaces that were free. Sure, it would be a tight fit but at least she wouldn't have to have to feel other people behind her as much. The young woman strategically slid past and maneuvered her way into the spot, sucking in her shoulders so that she would touch the people beside her as little as possible. Natsumi had thought she had been smart in doing so but now that she was here...it didn't seem like such a good idea, especially when she found herself being pressed up even more against the wall, as a few more people piled on. Didn't these people know the concept of another train coming in five minutes? She would have gotten off, but she literally could not move…at all. The doors closed and continued along its way with every person on that damn train invading her personal space. She hated this. It was so freaking stifling. This damn subway! Natsumi chewed her bottom lip, feeling multiple people's bodies pressing us against here.

" _Stop pushing…stop…."_ , Natsumi thought tiredly. She blinked one in surprise, feeling a single firm body press up against her, completely boxing her in. Feeling drained, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped short when she caught wind of the very familiar smell of expensive cologne. Natsumi could never forget it. No way this was happening right now. The young woman barely wanted to look up to see who she already knew was there. Not that she needed to. Along with the scent were the goosebumps she could feel along her skin. There was only one person who could make her feel that way. Natsumi brought her eyes upwards to see Fuyuhiko looking down at her. She could feel her breath catch in her throat, completely caught off guard by the man being here. How he even managed to get on? What did he want? She hadn't seen him get on. The young woman flinched slightly, feeling his body move in even closer to her. Similar to last time, her legs were intertwined with his long ones and his body was completely against hers. He was so close but she didn't know how to feel about it this time, not after how she had run away that night. Natsumi felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, remembering. This was more than mortifying and awkward for her. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest from him being so near. What was she going to say? What _could_ she say? Natsumi mustered the courage to look his way for a second but couldn't read any kind of expression through his dark glasses.

The chestnut haired woman was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she felt another man's shoulder leaning against her. She was so focused on Fuyuhiko that she didn't even say anything to him, like she usually would. There wasn't any need to though, because a second later Fuyuhiko planted his hand on that side of her head, nudging the man off to a safe distance. Natsumi saw him glance in their direction on the crowded train to say something but clearly decided against it, seeing the serious look Fuyuhiko was giving him. It was obvious that he was purposely staying close to her like this now. Was he…protecting her? She didn't know if she should feel happy or guilty. Feeling nowhere near ready to look him in the eyes, Natsumi cast her own downwards and aside from the feeling of the older man's body, could only feel how uncontrollably her heart was beating. Natsumi was paying so much attention to the internal sound that he did that she didn't realize that they were getting closer to where she had to get off. The train came to a stop two stations away from hers and like last time, a large number of people exited. Seeing the car empty, Natsumi opened her mouth to say something but stopped, slightly startled from feeling the older man's large warm hand grasp her own. Natsumi felt her cheeks turn pink at the sudden contact and was barely able to move her lips to form any words before Fuyuhiko led them both past the crowd of people getting on and off the train. The young woman was so surprised that she couldn't manage to say anything. They walked in silence for a few moments, both of them having to feel the thickness in the air. It was a very strained and awkward silence. It didn't help that the older man was walking so fast. She had to half-jog just to keep up with him. They had walked halfway down the platform, where the escalators had come into view, and It was then that Natsumi was finally able to find her voice again.

"Uh…I…Fuyuhiko….this…this isn't my stop", she said, still walking with him. She couldn't tell if he was ignoring her if he just didn't hear. He didn't stop to even give her an answer. The young woman could still feel her heart thumping rapidly in her chest from just holding his hand. She had probably dreamed of doing something like this a dozen times but now…she felt so nervous that she didn't know what to do. Natsumi had already begun to worry about why he had made the decision to come on the train looking for her. She felt a pang in her gut, remembering the way the older man had tried to talk to her after what happened that night…how he wanted to explain something to her. Natsumi grit her teeth slightly. Is that what this was? Was he going to clearly lay out the exact reasons why he had rejected her? She was a real sissy for not being ready to hear it. Natsumi wanted to say something to get his attention but instead slowed her matching lace slightly and began to pull away from Fuyuhiko's hand. As soon as she did, with his back still towards her, the man pulled her hand back towards him and only grabbed it tighter. Now, this was new. What was he trying to pull? She wanted to know but didn't even have the backbone to ask.

"Don't…don't think I'm going to let you go so easily a second time…", Fuyuhiko said, still not looking at her. Natsumi's eyes widened in surprise. Even with all the people around, she definitely heard what he had said just then. The young woman didn't say anything after that but just let him take her wherever he wanted to. She had a feeling he wouldn't listen anyway. So they made their way down the escalators and out the station in thick silence. Fuyuhiko never once loosened his grip on her hand, almost as if he was worried she would disappear in the crowd if he let her go. They walked another block or two on the sidewalk before the older man finally slowed down, walking at her side now, letting her catch her breath. Natsumi breathed in and out a few times, actually feeling winded. Either he was in good shape or she needed to work out more. The woman blushed again, glancing down at them holding hands. It was both embarrassing and uncalled for but she couldn't say that she hated it at all. His hands were incredibly warm and inviting to touch. She probably wouldn't have minded walking for hours like this if she hadn't recalled that he might not be with her right now for the most ideal of reasons. It took a minute but Natsumi finally found it in her to speak.

"Fuyuhiko….where…are we going?", she asked, still blushing slightly from touching him.

"I don't know", the older man replied.

"Do you even know where we are?", Natsumi asked quietly.

"I have no idea", the older man said, looking at her for a moment and then forward again. Well, that makes two of them.

"I…what are you doing?", Natsumi asked.

"Walking", Fuyuhiko said. The young woman looked at him for, confused by the vague answer that he had given her.

"No…I…", Natsumi began, stopping them both in their tracks.

"Why…what are you here…what were you even doing on the train?", she asked. They were a few feet away from the fountain at the entrance of a city park. The lanterns on the walls of the opening lit up with an almost luminescent light. Instead of answering, Fuyuhiko grabbed her hand again and led them both in that direction, once again ignoring her questions of what he was doing. In the beginning of night, most of the visitors had gone home and only a few lingered. Fuyuhiko walked past them and led them both deeper into the public greenway.

"Fuyuhiko…come on. Just stop, would you?", Natsumi said, gently gripping his arm now to make him stand still.

"I…what did you want?", she asked, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away from him. She knew that she was teetering into the territory of properly being rejected. Natsumi still wasn't ready but at the same time, she wanted to get it over with. It was silent for a moment before the older man took his shades off and finally answered her question directly.

"I wanted to see you", Fuyuhiko said, looking at her.

"Why?", Natsumi asked, feeling tense, lowering her arms a bit.

"Isn't it obvious?", Fuyuhiko asked, gently taking hold of her hand.

"No…it's not", Natsumi said.

"Then let me explain like I wanted to", Fuyuhiko said.

"You don't have to", Natsumi said quickly.

"I…really…don't. I get it, alright? You don't owe me any explanation", she said.

"Yes…I do", Fuyuhiko said, touching her arm.

"Natsumi…that night…when you wanted to kiss me…", he trailed off in thought.

"You didn't want to…", Natsumi said in a quiet voice and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"No…the opposite…I did…badly…but I…I began thinking of foolish things...things that didn't matter and I ended up acting like the biggest fool I could think of", Fuyuhiko said.

"I was a coward…less than that even for running away from the thing I want most", he said.

"What…you want?", Natsumi asked, no longer able to look away from him. There was no way he was going to say what she was thinking he was going to. She could only dream that he would.

"You", Fuyuhiko said

"I…what?", the young woman let out, beginning to feel a tingling sensation on her skin.

"I want you, Natsumi", Fuyuhiko said again.

"And I want to be very clear, unlike I was last time…I want you…but not as an acquaintance or as a friend. I want…to be _with_ you." he said.

"Right…sure you do", Natsumi let out, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Natsumi-", Fuyuhiko began.

"Look, you don't have to try to make me feel better by saying all this", the young woman said, looking away for a moment.

"I'm being complexly serious", Fuyuhiko said.

"And so am I", Natsumi said, rubbing her hands together.

"I know you…might think it's weird that I like you so much, but I can't help it, ok? And I told you as much…and you gave me your answer so I…I'll drop it", she said.

"I haven't given you my answer yet", Fuyuhiko said.

Natsumi looked at him, feeling her chest pang as he spoke. Here they both were together in a nice setting but she couldn't enjoy it all. Not when she kept thinking of how she had been pushed away like that. She wasn't so thick headed to not understand what that meant. The young woman clenched her jaw slightly, to keep her eyes dry. Fuyuhiko…he had come all this way because he felt sorry for her…making her feel better by lying about feeling that same way…the same way you would treat a whiney baby. Well, the hell with that. She had more pride than to want to be placated like that. She didn't want to be with him like that. Natsumi sucked in a hitched breath, pushing the older man away from her and turning her face away from him. She didn't need to be this close to him again.

"For making things so weird between us…I…sorry", she said.

"I won't come looking for you anymore and I won't call. You don't need to lie about things like this. I'll be fine. You don't have to feel bad. I-", Natsumi said, beginning her lying. She didn't know how long it would take to feel that away.

"Natsumi…", Fuyuhiko said, gently gripping her arm. She bit down on her lip, feeling the electric sensation from his touch. Why was she always like this? Why did he always make her entire body feel like this from any simple form of contact? She felt happy and sad at the same time. How could she let him touch her and feel fine with it after he had rejected her? Feeling her eyes burn, Natsumi looked away again and blinked one time. This may have been a bad idea. The second she opened them again, a single tear rolled down both of her cheeks. She couldn't wipe them away since she was trying her best to ignore her body's urge to drop the arms that were feebly holding the man at a distance. This was even worse than before. Why was she always like this? Holding in everything until the last damn minute. She should have cried all she wanted last week, not in front of Fuyuhiko. Natsumi didn't think she could be any dumber. The young woman opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't speak…couldn't even look at the man. She…why did she liked his so much? Natsumi was so preoccupied with minimizing the amount of liquid emotion she was letting stream down her face and not making eye contact that she didn't see the way Fuyuhiko was looking at…damn she didn't think she could handle any look her threw her way right now. Maybe this was a good thing, though. She definitely didn't see what was about to come next. In what seemed like a flash, she was completely caught off guard by the older man turning her face back towards him and cupping her face in his large hands.

Natsumi didn't have time to feel aggravated and embarrassed at him seeing her still wet cheeks, didn't have time to try to push him away again because she didn't want to be held out of pity, didn't have time to tell him to stop playing around with her. She didn't even have enough time to move her lips to say anything to him at all. Natsumi didn't have enough time to do any of this or react in any way because his lips were suddenly pressed up against hers in what had to be the warmest and passionate kiss that she would ever experience. Of course, the young woman was more than surprised, but that lasted for only a moment and then the fluttering of happiness in her heart quickly took over. And that was something else that seemed to be completely out of her control. Her eyes, which had been opened in shock soon closed as she became completely wrapped up in that single moment and it was the only thing that made sense. Fuyuhiko pulled her closer and again, she didn't put up a fight. All the things she had been thinking of about what happened had gone out the window. Fuyuhiko stopped the kiss for less than a second before continuing, pulling her in even nearer. Natsumi finally relaxed her hands and raised them, pressing them against his chest, just to feel that he was there. He was. He was here. With her. The kiss lasted for a few more amazing moments before he finally pulled away. His hands lingered on a body for a minute and the two looked at each other in silence. Fuyuhiko seemed like he was waiting for a reaction while Natsumi was…well, she…she couldn't even speak. Lucky for her, the dark-haired man was the first one to say something.

"That…is how I feel…it's how I've always felt", he said, touching her arm.

"But you…I mean…when I…", Natsumi trailed off to herself, still confused. Fuyuhiko closed the distance between them and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Like I said…I was a fool. Instead of trying to make a stupid sacrifice like that…I should have just been honest with you…and myself.", the older man said, placing a finger under her chin and making her meet his gaze. Natsumi wasn't able to speak. It seemed that she had been waiting forever to hear him say something like this but she didn't know how to react. She was happy, yes, but a small part of her was still worried that he could be saying something like this out of pity. She wasn't dreaming, was she? Natsumi squeezed his jacket to make sure this was real. It was. Fuyuhiko was here with her…saying that he felt the same way. This was…being here…hearing that…it was almost surreal.

"I…I'm not sure if I know how to properly be in a relationship but I'd still like to…with you. I kept hesitating because things could turn out any way. You don't know this but all the things I said to you that night…about how the people in my life leave…it's all true. In the past, there were times I'd be thoughtless and selfish…I…don't want to hurt you", Fuyuhiko said. He opened his mouth to say something but Natsumi placed two fingers against his lips to hold in whatever words he wanted to say out loud.

"Don't give me excuses, old man", she said.

Fuyuhiko raised a brow, looking visibly bothered by her choice of words. Not that Natsumi really cared. Call it payback for all the torment she had to go through for the last week.

"Fuyuhiko, you keep talking about all the things you did before but…I mean…honestly…I really don't care about that right now. And the fact that you're so worried about it even now…doesn't it just show how much you learned? It's only been a few weeks but I can't see you doing all the things you said you have. You're…I don't know…you're just…you", the young woman said.

"I'm couldn't care less about all the people who've come and gone from your life…because I'm not going to be one of them. If you're serious about wanting to have this between us…if it's really not because you feel bad and you're not playing around with me…which you'd better _not_ be…", Natsumi said, making sure to cast him a very quick glare, just to let him know that she wasn't going to let him off the hook after this so easily.

"Then why not?", she said, feeling light and letting out a small laugh.

"Why not be together…if nothing's stopping us? Since…it is what we both want and all", Natsumi said, smiling.

"Why not indeed", Fuyuhiko said, pulling her back towards him. However, she could still see the look of doubt on the older man's handsome face. Doubt that was directed towards himself. In the last half an hour, they had come so far and she wasn't going to let it all go to waste. Just like Fuyuhiko, she was more than tired of waiting. Natsumi saw him moving his lips to say something else but she stopped him again, squeezing his coat as if already knowing what he was thinking.

"You won't", Natsumi said, holding onto his arm. The older man looked at her for a moment before a gentle smile crossed his face.

"You won't hurt me", she said.

"I won't", Fuyuhiko said, suddenly feeling sure of it and promising her.

"Now…", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"If you'll allow it, my lady…I'd like to make up for all the lost time. If I'm correct, it has been longer than a week since…I behaved like a complete moron. I wonder how many times I could have kissed you if I told you how I felt right away", the older man said, giving her an alluring look that made Natsumi experience her heart jumping and legs wobbling at the same time. God damn…he was too fucking perfect.

"I…I don't…know", she said, her entire face flushing red.

"How about we find out then?", Fuyuhiko said, lowering his face to hers. Natsumi would have met his lips without a second thought if not for the emotional roller coaster ride she had been on for days because of him. All the self-pitying and ice cream she had eaten to get her mind off him because she thought she had messed everything up between them. This is why without even giving it any thought, Natsumi reached clenched her fist and planted a retrained yet firm jab in the older man's gut. She had to. At least she held back though. The hit was met with a surprised and pained "oof" from the man, who clearly wasn't expecting to get hit, of all things right when they were about to be engaged in a lip lock. He winced a bit but didn't let go of her. A real keeper.

" _That_ was for making me wait and worry so damn much", Natsumi said, pouting slightly.

"I guess I deserve that…but don't worry. I'll spend forever making it up to you", Fuyuhiko said. At the word "forever", Natsumi felt her cheeks turn pink. It sounded so definite and…eternal…like he knew they would always be together. She could only dream that he was thinking that because that's exactly what she wanted right now. The older man cast her a gentle but knowing smile, letting out a small laugh.

"I should have done this a long time ago", Fuyuhiko said, smiling at her.

"Yeah. No kidding", Natsumi replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaving no space between them.

And then the next second, their lips were against one another's again warmly…affectionately…perfectly, conveying to each other all that they had held back before. Everything else seemed to fall away and it was only the two of them that existed…being there together was all that mattered. Kisses and embraces rained down on the like an endless sea…and Natsumi knew she wouldn't mind if she drowned in it one bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


	13. Lucky

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you all had a nice Christmas. I am now happy to announce that I am back with the next installment of "The One" fic , although it is kind of uneventful. Mostly Just Natsumi and Meiko talking haha. Lately, I've been cutting out unimportant details while at the same time being sure to note time frame so that the pace is better. Trying to get to the good stuff, you know? ;)**

 **It's been too long, guys. I mean...at least for this particular story anyways lol. I am done with giving myself deadlines I can't keep...and suck at keeping too. Been too damn busy T_T**

 **But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you! I've got other stories to work on :)**

* * *

Natsumi lay in bed, staring dreamily to the ceiling, something she had been doing for the last two days since...her and Fuyuhiko had last seen each other. Everything right now definitely felt like a dream to the young woman...so serene and perfect, like it was too damn good to be true. She still couldn't believe that the older man had come to find her like that out of nowhere but she was glad as hell that he did. Natsumi suddenly felt the heat rise to her cheeks, remembering everything that had happened between them. Fuyuhiko's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close...his dark grey eyes looking at her in a way that made her want to melt with sheer happiness...but most of all she remembered his lips. How perfectly and...passionately his lips had touched hers when she had immediately become accustomed to the idea. They were soft...and warm...and so...amazingly perfect. Natsumi dully recalled that she actually felt light headed when she first felt his mouth on hers. Her knees actually almost buckled underneath her. That was how _good_ it was. Unconsciously, the young woman brought two of her fingers to her lips, almost as if trying to catch some remnants of even one of the kisses they shared. And she did. Natsumi could still feel the older man's lips on her own, kissing her sweetly and intensely at the same time. Natsumi closed her eyes and kissed those same fingers softly, imagining that it was Fuyuhiko. Kissed...she had kissed him...no...he had kissed _her._ He actually liked her back. It was more than she had ever asked for. Natsumi felt her heart beat loudly in her chest and she felt her face flush again in both embarrassment and happiness. She grabbed a pillow next to her and hugged it tightly to her chest, quickly rocking from side to side to contain herself. She had done enough squealing and whooping for joy when she walked through her door two days ago. Nonetheless, she still couldn't stop the smile that suddenly came across her face. It wasn't a crime to be happy, right?

Although the kisses they shared would always be what she remembered the most, Natsumi had other things to be happy about, because not only had they kissed but the older man had also even voiced his feelings her for as well. Natsumi knew that he liked her but the way he told her...saying that she was the only thing he was able to think about for weeks and even how he wanted her the moment he saw her...Natsumi...well, she didn't know...she just really liked the direction this seemed to be going. The young woman remembered the few hours they spent together afterward, too. That was also an important moment for her. They just walked while holding hands and talking, occasionally finding a bench and just sitting in silence, feeling the warmth of each other's hands. By the time they made their way out of the small park, Natsumi didn't want to let go of Fuyuhiko's hand. She was almost afraid that when she did and went home, she would find that she was waking up from a dream. Natsumi had wondered if the older man had read her mind back then, because before he saw her off at the platform, he kissed her few more times, and she actually giggled because the kisses had been going back to the intensity from earlier. As much as she may have wanted that, Natsumi knew that Fuyuhiko had to be on his way home, too.

Natsumi let out a laugh, pulling the pillow completely over her face and kicking her legs up and down on the bed like a child. And dammit, she knew that she was too old to act like this, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling so giddy. There was just something about everything...about Fuyuhiko that made her feel like she had the best luck. Natsumi was the middle of letting out another laugh when she heard her phone ringing beside her. She immediately sat up and grabbed the device, thinking that it was Fuyuhiko calling her again. Natsumi blinked in surprise to see that Meiko's number blinking on the caller i.d. She hastily answered the call and put the phone to her ear.

" _Hey, Nat. What are you up to now?"_ , Meiko asked. Natsumi held in a laugh. Besides daydreaming about Fuyuhiko for the last day and a half, she hadn't really been doing too much.

"Nothing really. You know just laying in bed. I mean it is our day off", Natsumi said, her cheeks turning pink.

" _Indeed it is"_ , Meiko replied.

" _So are we still meeting up?"_ , she asked suddenly. Natsumi blinked a few times, confused. Had they made plans? She furrowed her brow slightly, trying to remember. No way she could be that absent-minded, even with everything that was happening.

"Uh...yeah, sure. Of course. If you still want to", she said, smiling to herself sheepishly,

" _Hmmmm….you forgot, didn't you?"_ , Meiko said, letting out a laugh a moment later.

"What? I...no way. I just woke up is all.", Natsumi said, her childishly stubborn side showing itself.

" _Really?"_ , her friend asked, knowingly, Natumi could already picture her raising a brow.

"Well, yeah. I was just about to get up", she said, throwing the pillow she was holding near the foot of her bed.

" _Great. I was thinking we could go by Ibuki. I needed some ramen like yesterday"_ , Meiko said. Natsumi put a hand to her stomach, feeling it rumble loudly at just the mention of food. It was then that she realized that he hadn't eaten anything for the day. Yeah...ramen sounded _amazing_.

"Sounds like a plan.", the young woman said.

"Meet you there in about an hour and fifteen?", Natsumi said, standing up.

" _Yes. Food and girl time. Nothing better than that"_ , Meiko replied.

"Oh, so no Ken today? Are you sure?", Natsumi asked, teasingly.

" _Nope. I think I will give you the mercy of not feeling like a third wheel today at least"_ , Meiko said.

"Well, I guess my luck's changing then. I'll see you there, ok?", Natsumi said. The two said their goodbyes and she hung up, already thinking of clothes to wear in her head, however hearing her stomach growl again made her not really care. All she knew was that ramen was calling her name. Natsumi walked to the dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out the first pair of jeans her fingers touched, which were still pretty nice in her opinion. Natsumi jumbled the items in her arms and threw them onto the bed. She sighed hurriedly, untying her sleeping pants, letting it slide into the ground while simultaneously tearing off her shirt. There was always her old habit of just having to shower before going out. Natsumi bathed quickly, feeling her gut quaking for food again. A quick blow drying of her hair and dressing later and she was ready to go. She grabbed her bag from its usual place and pulled on some black high top sneakers. Yes, it was that kind of kind of day.

Natsumi must have been even more hungry because she reached the station faster than usual. She was happy knowing that it would be a quick trip. Only a five stop ride. As soon as she was out of the station, Natsumi quickened her pace after turning a corner and soon saw the view of the restaurant, but she definitely smelled it first. Natsumi reached the door and let herself in, dodging a few people as she walked further inside. It was pretty busy. The young woman glanced to the right, looking for her friend. A moment later, she heard a familiar high pitched whistle in the other direction. She turned her entire body and held in a laugh, seeing Meiko waving both arms in the air and pointing to the chair in front of her. Natsumi rolled her eyes and quickly walked over to where her other half was. She plopped down in the chair and foot nudged a greeting before grabbing the menu and running her eyes over the selections.

"So fancy seeing you here", Meiko said, putting down her menu.

"I guess it is", Natusmi replied. She felt a hunger pain in her gut and followed suit, putting her menu on the table before waving over the waiter. They quickly ordered their food and continued on with their conversation while they waited. Although Natsumi never said it enough, she really did cherish these small times she shared with her friend because they always made her forget just how tiring her life was. A few minutes later, both women's eyes lit up, seeing the waiter coming over to their table with two large orders of ramen and drinks. Meiko was already picking up her fork before it even reached them. As soon as the food was down, Natsumi dipped her spoon in and indulged in the savory broth. She felt her insides sing. They ate quietly for a moment before Meiko put her bowl down and sighed. Natsumi took in three more mouthfuls of the fresh noodles before doing the same. They continued on with their conversation, casually drinking and goofing off in. Meiko had reasoned that there was no need to eat and run since they already paid and that they shouldn't have any issues as long as they kept ordering drinks. Water, of course though. It had to be less than 30 minutes into them talking when Meiko tilted her head to the side and wiggled her brows at her.

"What?", Natsumi asked, drinking the last of her soup and wiping her mouth.

Meiko shrugged.

"Nothing. It's just that...I guess I was worried about you for nothing", she said.

"What do you mean?", Natsumi asked, pushing her bowl to the side.

"Well...I...you know...after everything with that Fuyuhiko", Meiko said, playing with her chopsticks.

"I was actually worried about you all weekend, you know, but I'm glad you look fine now", she finished.

Natsumi felt her heart jump in her chest at the mention of him. She pursed her lips tightly together, feeling her cheeks get hot. She could already see the strange look that Meiko was giving her and the only thing that she could think to do was grab her drink and suck absently on the straw for some kind of diversion from the gleeful embarrassment that was beginning to show on her face. Her dark-haired friend raised a brow and Natsumi could nearly feel herself begin to sweat. In reality, she was actually itching to tell Meiko the new development with her and Fuyuhiko but she couldn't help but want to tease her a bit at the same time. Meiko raised both brows, opening her mouth, letting her jaw drop with another knowing grin before she loudly scooted her chair in and placed her palms on the table.

"You have something to tell, don't you?", Meiko asked, wiggling both her brows.

Natsumi smiled but didn't say anything. Instead, she purposely drank loudly from the straw in her mouth. She raised head and shook her head, letting out a laugh.

"No I don't", she said, giggling as her cheeks pinkened.

Meiko laughed.

"Well, I guess it's something good that happened then", she said.

Natsumi felt her heart flutter and nodded, finally giving in.

"Don't leave me in suspense. You know best friend protocol dictates that you must give me the details and you know...just freaking spill", Meiko said, tapping her fingers on the table in anticipation.

Natsumi put her drink down and set it aside, bringing her attention to Meiko and trying her very hardest not to look away giggling.

"Ok, well you know how last time I told you that I really didn't think Fuyuhiko liked me...the way I liked him", Natsumi said, twiddling her thumbs in front of her.

Meiko nodded.

"Yeah. You're the reason I couldn't enjoy the weekend", she said, waving her hand slightly.

"I really thought you were messed up about it", she added.

"I was", Natsumi said.

"I felt dumb as hell and embarrassed at the same time", the young woman said.

"Even when there was no reason for feel dumb", Meiko pointed out.

"So what happened then?", she asked.

"Well, after you left with Ken, I was on the train going home and Fuyuhiko...well...he kind of just showed up", Natsumi said.

"Really? You already kind of gave me the impression that he didn't know what to do with public transportation.", Meiko said.

"Well, I that's why I was so surprised but...I'm pretty sure he came looking for me...as in deliberately", Natsumi said. She then quickly put a hand, shushing Meiko, who she could already see was about to squeal in delight.

"Anyway...He pulled me off the train and…well, we got lost, I guess", she said.

"In each other's eyes?", Meiko asked. Natsumi had to roll her eyes, hearing the overused cliche.

"No. In a part of town that neither of us had been in", she said.

Meiko poked her lips out, not quite understanding.

"As in he didn't know where the hell he was going and he was just walking anywhere", Natsumi said, putting a hand to her mouth, laughing.

"Wow. Who would have thought that by looking at him...", Meiko let out.

"I know...but then we ended up at some park and we talked for a bit and…", Natsumi trailed off, her face turning red.

"And what?", Meiko asked, grinning.

"And...he kissed me...and said he felt the same way", Natsumi said.

Meiko laughed and slapped her palm on the table.

"See? Didn't I tell you? I'm always right, you know", she said.

"Oh shut it", Natsumi said, but still laughed.

"But Ok. Ok. Now for the really good stuff. You know I have to ask", Meiko said.

"Ask what?". Natsumi propped herself higher onto the chair.

"You know...how was it? The kiss, I mean. Was it good? Did it make you swoon?" her friend asked. Natsumi felt her face turn red yet again, remembering that the kiss...was more than amazing...all of them were. So yeah..they did all those things and more. The young woman hid her face in both hands and nodded quickly. It really was good. Natsumi didn't say anything else for a few moments after that, not wanting to show her herself, even when Meiko began saying Banzai and singing "Fuyuhiko and Natsumi kissing in a tree". Of course, her friend would be happy for her. Meiko had always joked that she was cursed to never like anyone. Well, she guessed she showed her. Natsumi soon felt the redness in her face subside and could finally look in Meiko's direction who was now only giving her a smug smile and constantly wiggling her eyebrows at her. What a friend.

They two talked for another twenty minutes or so, Natsumi telling Meiko about the time she and Fuyuhiko spent together and her friend listening with refilled drinks as if she were at a movie theater. She had soon swapped the free water for a couple of glasses of pink lemonade just to enjoy the story time a bit more. Gossiping was one of their favorite hobbies, after all. After they had enough...or more like after Natsumi had enough, they called the waiter over, quickly paying in cash before gathering their belongings and walking out. As usual, Meiko had plans to meet Ken a few blocks up to be picked up, and Natsumi, being in no rush to go anywhere else, offered to walk with her.

"So how does it feel to finally have a living, breathing boyfriend...finally?", Meiko asked suddenly.

"Well...it feels pretty damn good", Natsumi said, smiling.

"Oh, I bet it does. So when do me and Ken get a double date with you guys?", Meiko asked,

Natsumi nearly grimaced.

"Those things are so cheesy", she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, why don't you ask your _boyfriend_ and see what he thinks", Meiko said, putting emphasis on one word.

"Are you going to keep saying the word boyfriend any chance you get?", Natsumi said.

"What can I say? I'm the proud mother of a child who's finally _not single_ ", Meiko replied.

Natsumi blushed and stayed quiet. Meiko was right. For the first time in her 26 years of life, she was in a relationship. It was almost something of a miracle.

The two arrived at the corner in front of a random store and talked for a few more minutes before Ken's car pulled up a few spaces away. Meiko seemed like she wanted to continue talking about their...well mainly Natsumi's new love life but they could clearly see the young man waving through his window at them. Ken never liked to interrupt their conversations even with his habit to be impatient. Natsumi and Meiko both must have wanted to save him the stress, giving each other a quick hug goodbye.

"I really look forward to seeing your _boyfriend_ when he comes to visit you at work, by the way", Meiko said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ok. I get it", Natsumi said, smiling.

"See you", she said. Meiko trotted over the car waiting for her and they both gave a final wave to one another as it passed. Natsumi stretched her loudly and continued on her way home, her heart still racing from thoughts of Fuyuhiko. She must have pinched herself more than a dozen times to make sure she was actually awake and not completely lost in some perfect dreamland. And yes, even on the train home. It was real. This was real. Her mind must have been in some kind of bliss filled daze because she was standing in front of her door before she even knew it. The young woman let herself in, placing her bag onto the couch. She had thought of studying a bit more but she had been doing so all week already. One day off couldn't hurt...or a couple hours. Maybe it would be better not to chance it. Natsumi made her way into her bedroom, swapping them for another pair of sweatpants and a large shirt. She was ready to just laze around in bed for the rest of the day. Natsumi crawled back into the comfortable sheets from whence she came and lay on her side, quickly feeling herself about to doze off again. Meiko was wrong. She was great at being lazy. The sound of her ringtone made her open her eyes though she didn't move from her position. Instead, she turned onto her back and grabbed her phone, pressing it to her ears.

"Hello?", Natsumi answered, expecting to hear Meiko's voice on the other end. She could have choked on the oxygen in the room when she heard who it was.

" _Hello. It's good to hear your voice for the day"_ , Fuyuhiko said on the other end. The young woman felt her heart thump loudly in her chest, hearing the dark-haired man's voice, so much that she found that she hadn't even responded to him.

"Natsumi?", Fuyuhiko asked.

"Oh...I'm still here. I was just putting some things away", Natsumi lied, sitting up in bed.

" _Are you busy then? I can always call back later"_ , Fuyuhiko said.

"No. I'm done with it now", she said with a giggle.

" _That's good to hear. I've been wanting to hear your voice all day. I hope you have time"_ , the older man said and she could hear the smile in his voice. Natsumi propped a pillow behind her back to get comfortable.

"For you, Fuyuhiko, always".

* * *

 **A/N: Please rate and comment! ^0^**


End file.
